Un Viaje es lo mejor!
by www.wtf.com
Summary: !No mas clases!. En esta ocasion, Luffy y sus compañeros de escuela se embarcaran a varias excursiones organizadas por nada menos que su querido instituto.Desde rudos campamentos a soleadas playas. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD
1. En el Autobus Escolar

**One Piece no me pertence**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 : En el Autobus escolar <strong>

Ya estaban bien avanzados en el camino. Las grande casas y edificios de la ciudad habían sido sustituidos por varios árboles y una carretera rocosa que parecía no tener fin, sin mencionar que tenía mas curvas que una súper modelo, de esas que salian en las portadas de las revistas que a Sanji le gustaba tanto leer.

Aquello había causado que algunos alumnos débiles de estomago ya hubieran vomitado por las ventanas del autobús. Tal era el caso de…

-¡Usopp va a vomitar otra vez! ¡En una de estas se le van a pasar las tripas!- anunciaba Luffy alegremente mientras su amigo lo apartaba a un lado de su asiento y se disponía a vomitar por cuarta vez desde que el viaje hacia el bosque "Little Garden" había comenzado.

-Fue divertido las primeras dos veces, pero ahora ya me está dando asco a mi también- se quejo Nami sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía un poco. No queriendo hacer tan asqueroso espectáculo frente a sus amigos y compañeros, Nami saco una pequeña bolsa de papel de su mochila y la extendió a su amigos –Ten Usopp, la próxima vez, utiliza esto y no la ventana del autobús-

-Gracias ,N..Nami, te lo agradez..- empezaba a decir Usopp cuando el camión paso por una bache e hizo que Usopp volviera vomitar otra vez por la ventana, aunque poco falto para que Nami se diera un baño con el desayuno procesado de Usopp. Estaban todos ellos sentados hasta enfrente, mientras que los profesores habían preferido los asientos traseros.

-¡Maldita sea, no se por qué acepte venir este campamento de mierda!- refunfuño malhumorado el profesor Kid mientras una de sus alumnas, Lola , empezaba a cantar , o mejor dicho a aullar , una canción horrible que trataba la sobre playa ,chicos y trajes de baño.

-No aceptaste Kid, te obligaron – lo corrigió el profesor Law ,sentado a su lado – A mi también, que por que estaba en mi contrato, pero trata de verlo por el lado bueno : los campamentos son divertidos y muy educativos. –

-¿Qué tiene de educativo o divertido apestar a humo todo el día y comer comida enlatada sentado en el pasto mientras me saco astillas de mi trasero?- reclamo Kid tapándose los oídos mientras Lola seguía aumentado el volumen de sus pésimos cantados.

-Nada- concordó Law poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza y recargándose contra su asiento – Pero al menos nos pagan extra-

-¡No nos pagan nada!- grito Kid desesperado.

-Oh, entonces Sengoku si que nos explota, eh?- dijo Law tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

Perdiendo su poca paciencia, Kid arrebato el reproductor musical de Lola y lo tiro por la ventana, pensando que así por fin cerraría la boca. Pero no sucedió así y en su lugar Lola encendió una grabadora y volvió a cantar de nuevo, y esta vez Kid también tuvo que escuchar esa melosa canción por el resto del camino.

* * *

><p>-Desperdiciar cinco hermosos días libres en compañía de estos vándalos, que pesadilla. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto en primer lugar ,Sengoku?- pregunto el subdirector Akuinu viendo con desden a el maldito circo que se había convertido el autobús escolar. No entendía como Aokiji podía estar dormido tan plácidamente con todo ese alboroto mientras que el estaba histérico de tantos gritos y vomitadas.<p>

-Es una orden de la Secretaria de Educación- contesto el director Sengoku mientras el autobús crujía y pasaban por un tope que hizo que todos rebotaron sobre sus asientos. Despues de eso, Sengoku continuo mientras ponía una mano en su adolorida espalda – Creen que los maestros y los alumnos debemos socializar mas entre nosotros para así crear una relación de comprensión y confianza. Según ellos,eso hara que su desempeño escolar aumente , junto con el prestigio de la escuela-

Akainu chasco la lengua y agito su mano con hartazgo .

-La única relación que existe entre los profesores y estos…jóvenes de demonio , es la del odio mutuo-

En eso, antes de que Sengoku pudiera seguir, Luffy comenzó a gritar con alegría y a correr como loco por el autobús:

-¡Ya llegamos, por fin! – se coloco en frentede de Akainu y Sengoku - ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionado que podria….!-

Con el ultimo enfrenon del autobús, Luffy termino por vomitar en los pies de Akainu y Sengoku.

-¡Uggg…sabia que no era buena idea comer carne con crema pastelera como desayuno!-

Sin disculparse y siendo empujado por el resto de sus alegres compañeros , amigos y profesores, Luffy desalojo el autobus y pronto los únicos en el ,aparte del chofer, eran Sengoku y Akainu , quienes no se atrevían a mirar el desastre que Luffy había causado a sus pies.

-¡Y es exactamente por eso que odio a los adolecentes!- comento Akainu con furia.

Sengoku se limito a quedarse callado y de hombros cruzados. Tal vez ese campamento no habia sido una buena idea.

Pensándolo mejor, haber traído a Monkey D. Luffy habia sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora lo que debía hacer era aseguarase de que los demás alumnos no hicieran nada estúpido como tratar de encender una fogata con un lanzallamas o meterse a nadar con las pirañas sin un bañador, sin mecionar que debia bajar de el autobus de inmediato ya que el olor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

En su mente se preguntaba si todos los directores de las demas escuelas debian pasar por tantos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola, lectores. He estado inactiva por mucho tiempo, en parte gracias a mis deberes escolares y en parte por que mi inspiracion anda un poco escasa. En fin, tratare de ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, aqui les dejo este nuevo trabajo que llevaba en mi cabeza un buen tiempo pero que por fin pude escribir. Se que es muy corto, pero los proximos capitulos seran mucho mas largos (y entretenidos jeje)<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	2. Un bosque no tan pacifico

-! Bienvenidos a el Bosque "Little Garden", jóvenes estudiantes y profesores…no tan jóvenes!- los recibió alegremente el guardabosques Dorry en cuánto los alumnos bajaron del autobús. Era un hombre enorme, la mayoría de los estudiantes le llegaban con trabajo por arriba de la cintura. También tenía una larga barba puntiaguda color café y era de constitución fuerte. En resumen, era lo que Luffy llamaría un "gigantón" .

-Hey, ¿Qué demonios, Dorry? ¡Se suponía que yo recibiría a nuestros visitantes, so idiota!- llego renegando el segundo guardabosque de la zona, Brogy. Era tan alto como su compañero e igual de enérgico -¡ Me has robado mi trabajo de nuevo!-

-¡Tal vez si no te la pasaras dormido frente al televisor y estuvieras más atento, nos evitaríamos estos problemas, holgazán!- exclamo Dorry tratando de mantenerse sonriente.

-¿! Buscas pelea o que! ? – pregunto Brogy enojado y tronándose los nudillos

-¡No gracias, yo peleo con hombres, no niñas miedosas!-

Los dos "gigantones" se pusieron cara a cara cuando recordaron de repente a los estudiantes y profesores, quienes los veían extrañados.

-¡YAY, pelea de gigantones!-

-Cállate, Luffy, o te quedaras sin cenar tu carne enlatada esta noche-

-¡No, no! Está bien, ya me callo, profesor Kid…-

Dorry y Brogy se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza por haber hecho una escena y se disculparon. Una vez más tranquilos, guiaron a los visitantes a sus cabañas.

-¡La primera es donde dormirán las profesoras y las chicas!- demostró Dorry señalando a la primera de las tres cabañas situados cerca de un lago tan grande que casi parecía un océano. Después señalo la segundo y continuo –En esa dormirán todos los chicos y los profesores,. Mientras que la última está reservada exclusivamente para los directores de su escuela. Cada cabaña cuenta con varios dormitorios y una sala de estar…pero la mala noticia es que no hay refrigeradores…-

-¡Oh, eso no es tan grave!- comento despreocupado Usopp.

-….ni tampoco contamos con ¡RETRETES O REGADERAS!- sentencio Dorry bastante dramático, haciendo que muchos alumnos se asustaran.

-No le hagan caso, solo esta bromeando- dijo Brogy dando un golpe a su compañero en el brazo –Si tenemos refrigeradores…pero lo de los retretes y regaderas si era en serio. Tendrán que bañarse en el lago y usar plantas como papel higiénico, y espero que no usen las hiedras venenosas, porque yo cometí ese error en mi juventud y aun….-

-¡A nadie le importa tu envenenado trasero!- lo corto justo en el momento preciso Dorry -¡ En fin, ese eso todo de nuestra parte. Si necesitan ayuda con lo que sea, no duden en avisarme a mí y no a este flojonazo que se la vive tirado en el sofá viendo telenovelas de señoras gordas y lloronas!- se despidió Dorry mientras él y Borgy se alejaban discutiendo sobre quien veía telenovelas y quien no, aunque esa discusión solo podía terminar en golpes, como siempre.

* * *

><p>La indignación de no contar con cañerías fue igual tanto en profesores como en los estudiantes. Y se entendía, sobre todo si asi iban a ser las cosas por los siguientes cinco días.<p>

-¡SILENCIO! ¡El que se vuelva a quejar, tendrá que dormir solo en lo profundo del bosque!- amenazo Akainu con voz mandona y muy fuerte. Las quejas y murmullos de los estudiantes cesaron de inmediato. –Estos niños de hoy en día…!no soportan nada! Cuando yo era joven….-

-…ósea, hace unos trescientos años - completo bromista Luffy en voz baja, haciendo reír a Chopper y Usopp. Lograron ocultarse entre sus compañeros y para su suerte, Akainu ya estaba muy metido en su sermón sobre resistencia y los buenos tiempos como para ponerles atención. Sengoku espero a que Akainu terminara con su discurso de aburricion….!es decir! De inspiración, antes de empezar a tomar asistencia:

-¡Alvida!-

-¿Qué quiere? …Digo, ¡prestente!-

-¡Zoro!-

-..zzzz..-

-Tomare eso como un presente. ¡Brook!-

-¡Panties! No, me equivoque….!presente!-

-¡Jango!-

-¿Qué onda, profe?-

-¡Habla como la gente normal muchacho! ¡Nami!-

-Presente, profesor-

-Vaya, hasta que alguien me contesta de forma decente. ¡Monkey D. Luffy!-

Esta ocasión, no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy!- repitió el director Sengoku un poco más fuerte, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el desentonado canto de las voces de Luffy y Lola, quienes estaban muy concentrados cantando algo que iba así:

"_En el risco había una ballena de nombre Laboon que se comió mi bizcocho,_

_y ahora solo me quedan ocho…"_

Sengoku puso los ojos en blanco y se vio forzado a castigar la grabadora rosa de Lola , ya que de otra manera era imposible que se callasen.

-¿Por qué no te ahorras tus canciones para después y mejor te concentras en poner atención a lo que digo, Monkey D.?- le dijo severamente Sengoku a Luffy

-¿No podría mejor cantar ahora y ponerle atención después?- respondió Luffy luego de mucho concentrarse. Sengoku se dio una palmada en la cara y negó con la cabeza.

En el cielo un relámpago destello y una pesada lluvia comenzó a caer. Los estudiantes tomaron esto de excusa para ya irse a sus cabañas y ganar el mejor dormitorio posible.

-¡Yo quiero uno con vista al lago!- dijo Zoro despertándose como por arte de magia y corriendo tan rápido como podía a la cabaña

-¡No si yo lo gano primero, cabeza de musgo!- dijo Sanji, también corriendo y empujando a Zoro.

-¡Yo quiero uno cerca de la cocina!- grito Luffy, junto con Chopper y Usopp.

-¡Y nosotros queremos uno en la cabaña de las chicas!- dijo Brook corriendo junto a sus compañeras, pero fue llevado de vuelta a su respectiva cabaña por el profesor Smoker.

-Robin, ¿quieres ser mi compañera de cuarto? –

-Claro que si ,Nami-

Las dos amigas, se fueron muy tranquilas esquivando a sus alocados compañeros y lograron encontrar un dormitorio perfecto sin necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo. Sengoku no se molesto en intentar poner el orden de nuevo y decidió mejor retirarse a su cabaña. El director se acomodo en un cuarto individual, al igual que Aokiji, pero dado a que uno de los dos últimos cuartos estaba cerrado con llave y la feroz lluvia hacía imposible ir con los guardabosque por las llaves, Akainu y Kizaru se vieron obligados a compartir el dormitorio esa noche.

Claro que , Akainu lo último que hizo fue dormir , ya que la primera mitad de la noche tuvo que soportar la plática sinsentido de Kizaru y la otra mitad tuvo que soportar sus sonoros ronquidos, los cuales se oían hasta en las cabañas de los estudiantes.


	3. Cubetadas

Cuando amaneció, una espesa neblina cubría el bosque por completo , sin mencionar que hacía un frio para morirse. Luffy, que había dormido bastante bien, ya estaba despierto en su cama (gracias a que una distraída ave había chocado contra la ventana de su dormitorio , causando mucho ruido y dejando una fisura en el vidrio bastante grande) pero no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Aun era temprano y no se escuchaba ruido alguno por los pasillos de la cabaña , por lo que Luffy asumió que el resto de sus compañeros seguían dormidos o tal vez estaban haciendo como él : tirados plácidamente bajo las cobijas de sus respectivas camas.

Luffy volteo a ver a la cama a su izquierda y vio que Usopp reía y hablaba en sueños.

" Kaya, te ves muy guapa hoy….y yo también, no? Después de todo soy el chico mas galán de la escuela…." Murmuro Usopp para después seguir roncando, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Luffy rió ante las palabras de su amigo y volvió a recostarse.

Si el reloj despertador no mentía, eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que Luffy todavía tenía como mínimo otras tres horas para dormir. Bostezo, se rasco la cabeza, abrazo su monito rojo de peluche y cerro sus ojos mientras ponía la cabeza en su almohada.

-A dormir- dijo en voz baja. Tres segundos después, sintió como un cubo de agua helada era derramado sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cara. Luffy se sorprendió tanto que termino por caerse de la cama, muy desconcertado y tosiendo. A Usopp le sucedió lo mismo, y su sueño de ser el más "galán" se reventó como una burbuja y cuando abrió los ojos , vio que su realidad era muy distinta.

- ¡A levantarse, holgazanes ¡- les ordeno el hombre que les había derramado el agua helada y que sostenía la cubeta en su mano derecha - Estos jóvenes rufianes de hoy en día, son incapaces de despertarse a tiempo si alguien no se los ordena, que indisciplinados-

-¡WAH, UNA INUNDACION! – se escandalizo Luffy, levantándose y corriendo a través del dormitorio. En su histeria, desacomodo todo a su paso hasta que Akinu lo agarro por la cabeza y lo hizo entrar en razón con un coscorrón.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Monkey D, y ahora tu y tu amigo prepáren una maleta con una muda y salgan a formarse. Allí me esperan, que yo aun debo despertar a el resto de sus rufianes compañeros!- les ordeno Akainu .

-¡Pero Akainu san, hace mucho frio allá afuera!- se quejo Usopp lo mas respetuosamente que pudo mientras tiritaba del frio .

-¡Pues ponte uno de tus malditos abrigos!. Demonios, cuando yo era joven, nunca me quejaba por cosas tan insignificantes-

- Oiga, subdirector Rojo, ¿cuando usted era joven, los dinosaurios aun caminaban por la tierra?- pregunto curioso Luffy con su típica sonrisa despreocupada. Usopp se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de contener su risa.

Akainu, que no estaba precisamente de buen humor(como casi siempre), frunció el ceño y miro a Luffy indignado.

-Créeme que si estuviéramos en la escuela, ese chistecito te habría ganado dos meses de detención, Monkey D. Ahora deja de verme con esa cara de estúpido y haz lo que te ordene, y si no estás formado afuera en menos de dos minutos, hare que tú y tu amigo Usopp se pongan a recoger leña rama por rama durante el resto del dia, ¿!está claro!-

Dicho esto, Akainu abandono el dormitorio y se dirigió al siguiente, en donde se encontraban un Sanji y un Chopper tan profundamente dormidos que lo último que esperaban eran ser despertados con agua fría.

-Creo que el subdirector se enojo un poco - dijo Luffy a Usopp tranquilamente.

- Como no, si tú ya sabes qué carácter tiene y todavía le andas haciendo burla justo en su cara- le dijo Usopp mientras se quitaba la empapada camisa de su pijama y se ponía un suéter de cuello de tortuga que tenía una "U" grabada en la parte de enfrente.

-¿Burla? ¡Esa no fue una burla, fue una pregunta sincera!- reclamo Luffy , alzando su monito de peluche del suelo .

Justo en ese momento, los gritos de sorpresa de Chopper y Sanji se escucharon hasta en el dormitorio de Luffy y Usopp.

-¿Es realmente necesario que nos despierte de esa manera tan salvaje?- dijo Usopp , sintiendo un poco de lastima por sus amigos.

-Pues quien sabe- respondió Luffy encogiéndose de hombros – Yo al menos ya me acostumbre, porque mi abuelo me despierta así todos los días…-

* * *

><p>En la cabaña de las chicas, la consejera Tsuru fue mucho más delicada en cuanto la forma de despertar a sus alumnas. Ella había optado por hacer sonar una pequeña campana por el pasillo y el así logara que todas las jóvenes se levantaran sin problema.<p>

Cuando ellas se reunieron junto a sus compañeros y profesores afuera de las cabañas, la neblina ya se habia dispersado por completo y el clima era mucho mas cálido.

-¡Que hermoso día será hoy!- contento Nami feliz a sus amigos - ¿No lo creen ,muchachos?-

-Mhm- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Qué les ocurre, por que esas caras largas?- pregunto esta vez Robin notando las ojeras bajo los rostros de sus amigos.

-Bueno, mi querida Robin- respondió Brook mientras se sonaba la nariz – Creo que es imposible no tener una cara larga cuando lo primero que ves al despertar es a el subdirector Akainu echándote un monton de agua helada justo en la cara. Eso me hace temblar ¡hasta los huesos! Yohoho, ¿entiendes? ¿Huesos…? ¿No…? Ok, ya me callo….-

-Hey, vamos chicos, véanle el lado positivo- agrego Luffy contento –¡ al menos así ya nos bañamos !-

-Luffy tiene razón- concordó Nami tratando de animarlos – vamos, no dejen que eso les arruine su buen humor!-

-Sonrian- dijo Robin , aunque pareciamas una orden que un consejo.

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp y Brook se miraron entre si con caras de enojo. Después , unas forzadas y horribles sonrisas se dibujaron en sus labios, que parecían mas pucheros de niños caprichudos que sonrisas reales.

-¿Así está mejor? – pregunto Chopper

-Este…, mejor sigan con sus caras largas – dijo Nami perpleja.

* * *

><p>La actividad de ese día era la siguiente: acamparían al otro extremo del lago y una vez allí, recolectarían leña y encenderían unas fogatas. Pero antes, debían rodear el lago entero, obviamente, y eso les tomaría como mínimo unas dos horas de caminata a paso normal.<p>

Al ver la cristalina agua del lago, el primer impulso de Luffy fue meterse a nadar, pero fue detenido en seguida por el profesor Smoker.

-¡No les hemos dado permiso de hacer eso!- lo regaño – ¡Además, el agua está a menos cinco grados. Si te metes a nadar, saldrás hecho una paleta de hielo!-

-Wow, ¡si soy una paleta de hielo, me podre comer a mi mismo! Me pregunto qué sabor tendré, tal vez y tengo sabor a carne…- dijo Luffy con los ojos brillosos. Smoker se dio una palmada en el rostro y ordenó a Luffy continuar caminado.

-Este sera un largo camino- dijo Smoker a Hina

-Hina cree que lo mismo, Smoker, Hina cree lo mismo…- contesto la profesora, poniéndose unos lentes oscuros para protegerse del sol…aunque deseaba tener algo que la protegiera de la estupidez de sus alumnos.


	4. Actividades y Preparaciones

Llegaron a su destino con los pies hinchados de tanto caminar y con la espalda adolorida, como un montón de ancianos en plena senectud. La parte curiosa es que esto solo se dio en los alumnos, porque ningún de los profesores tenía molestia alguna.

-Bah, son un grupo de quejumbrosos enclenques – se burlaba Kid de sus alumnos, quienes se recostaban en el pasto con gestos de cansancio.

-Eso es un poco hipócrita viniendo de ti, ¿no lo crees Kid?. Ya que si mal no recuerdo, cuando éramos estudiantes y vinimos a acampar, tú te cansaste a menos de la mitad del camino y yo y Bonney te tuvimos que llevar cargando por los brazos- comento Law mientras recordaba aquel día.

-Jaja, cierto – agrego la profesora Bonney riendo con sorna, muy al pesar de Kid , quien se debatía entre el enojo y la vergüenza -Ni mencionar que aquella noche no nos dejaste dormir ni a mi ni a Law en lo absoluto con tu lloriqueos. "Auch,auch, mis pies me duelen mucho"...!Estabas mas llorón que un bebe con el trasero rosado!-

Kid piso fuerte con un pie y dijo con tono mandón, con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello :

-¡Ya cállense¡ Carajo ,son unos idiotas, ¿lo sabían?-

Se marcho y desquito un poco de su enojo con un recostado Coby, dándole un ligero puntapié en las costillas y ordenándole que dejara de holgazanear y que se pusiera hacer algo útil , como armar su tienda de campaña.

-Kid no ha cambiado mucho desde nuestros días de juventud – dijo Law melancólico viendo hacia el enorme lago, en donde se encontraba Luffy justo en la orilla y con traje de baño puesto , siendo regando por Smoker, ya que el chico de pelo negro había estado a punto de zambullirse en el agua congelada.

-No ha cambiado en nada, ninguno de nosotros - dijo Bonney – Tu sigues siendo un vago, Kid aun es un quejumbroso de primera, Apoo sigue igual de loco y excéntrico …mientras que yo, sigo tan hermosa como siempre-

La profesora Bonney remarco esto último con un vanidoso gesto de mano mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro y lo acomodaba tras su oreja. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que su tan aplaudida bella cara se viera cubierta de lodo, cortesía de Buggy, quien con su pésima puntería había fallado como de costumbre. La bola de lodo habia tenido como blanco original a Luffy.

-¡Si, mejor corre, pequeño bastardo, que si te atrapo hare que te arrepientas de que tu padre haya conocido a tu madre! – rugía Bonney cuando salió disparada tras Buggy, quien no paraba de disculparse y decir que todo había sido un accidente.

-En serio Bonney, tú tampoco has cambiado en nada. No solo en tu físico, si no en tu carácter…- murmuro Law para sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y ayudo a un nervioso Coby a armar su tienda de campaña.

* * *

><p>Cayo el anochecer, y cada alumno había cumplido, algunos mejor que otros, con sus respectivos deberes.<p>

Sanji y Zoro, por ejemplo, les había tocado pescar. Entre los dos habían logrado la nada despreciable suma de cincuenta pescados. Lamentablemente, todos término por ser en vano cuando en una de sus discusiones, Zoro y Sanji se tropezaron y tiraron todo de vuelta al lago y los peces huyeron tan rápido como sus aletas les permitían. No fueron tan estúpidos como para regresar, ni siquiera cuando Sanji trato de atraerlos de vuelta con su súper carnada especial.

Varios de sus compañeros no tardaron en burlarse:

-¡Bien hecho, imbéciles. Nos han dejado sin cenar a todos!-

-¡Pff, no esperaba nada menos de los amigos de ese mono estúpido. Bravo, tarados, bravo!-

-Oye Sanji, ¿por que mejor no cocinamos tú ceja?-

-¿Qué paso, Zoro? ¿También tienes musgo en el cerebro y en los ojos?-

-No, que mala onda. Eso no estuvo nada cool…-

-Meh, como sea…ni siquiera me gusta el pescado…-

Hasta los profesores se sintieron disgustados:

-Eso fue altamente decepcionante. Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes dos-

-¡Esos dos rufianes..apuesto a que lo hicieron a propósito, solo para molestarme!-

-¡NO, NO,NO! ¿Y AHORA QUE VOY A COMER, EH? –

-Hina está molesta. Hina esta MUY molesta-

Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a hartarse de tantos regaños y quejas. No fue hasta que por fin la carnada de Sanji dio resultado y los peces fueron atrapados de nuevo que las burlas cesaron. Zoro estuvo a punto de felicitar a Sanji, pero recordando que si el rubio no hubiera comenzado la pelea anterior nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, se mostro indiferente y no dijo nada.

Robin, Chopper y Nami habían recibido permiso del director Sengoku para explorar el lugar y de paso dibujar un mapa, ya que el director sabía que aquello le resultaría útil a todos. Brook, recibiendo por fin un castigo por quererse colar a el dormitorio de chicas, fue enviado junto con Buggy a conseguir leña del bosque, acompañados por el profesor Smoker y el subdirector Kizaru.

Mientras tanto, a unos quince metros del rio y cerca de un árbol cuya copa parecía tocar el cielo, Luffy y Usopp habían terminado con su tienda da acampar y se encontraban ahora descansando ( aunque no habían hecho absolutamente NADA en todo el dia) dentro de ella. Luffy había terminado de desdoblar un saco de dormir rojo , mientras que Usopp inspeccionaba dentro de su mochila.

-¿Luffy, adivina que traje de comer?- pregunto Usopp inquisitivamente a su amigo . Luffy, de nuevo con una camisa puesta pero aun con su traje de baño, comenzó a pensar .

-Oh, no me digas, no me digas...! Ya se , comida!- adivino Luffy alegremente. Usopp rio ante la respuesta de su amigo y dijo:

-Si, ¿pero qué tipo de comida?-

-Mmm, esa es difícil…-

-JA, sabía que no adivinarías. Bueno, pues es nada menos que…!UNA BOLSA JUMBO DE MALVAVISCOS!-

Usopp saco dichos dulces de su mochila y los levanto en el aire como si de un tesoro se tratasen. A Luffy se le hizo agua la boca sin poder dejar de ver los deliciosos bombones de colores blancos y rosados .

-¡Wow, genial, genial. Usopp, eres un genio, en serio!-

-Lo sé, Luffy, lo sé- acepto Usopp nada humilde mientras se pulía las unas con su camisa. Después, guardo rápidamente los bombones de vuelta en su mochila y dijo a Luffy con voz baja justo en el oído :

-Pero recuerda que son solo para nosotros. Bueno, y para nuestros amigos. !No quiero que el resto empiece a pedirme y nos terminen dejando solo con una bolsa de plástico vacía!-

Luffy hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca como si tuviera una cremallera.

-Yo no diré nada al respecto. Sabes, ya no puedo esperar a comerlos en la fogata. ¡Amo los malvaviscos asados! Son tan delicioso como la carne!. De seguro Chopper se volverá loco de alegría cuando se entere –

Usopp no podía estar más de acuerdo. Al parecer, sacar esos malvaviscos de la alacena de su casa a escondidas había sido buena idea después de todo.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy! – empezó a gritar una ronca voz que provenía de afuera.

Luffy y Usopp se levantaron de golpe y abandonaron torpe pero rapidamente la tienda de acampar. Una vez fuera, corrieron hacia quien los llamaba , que resulto ser el profesor Kid.

-Si , profesor . ¿Qué ocurre, señor?- saludo Usopp nervioso.

-No me hables así. Ni que estuviéramos en el ejercito- le reclamo Kid. Señalo al montón de leña que estaba detrás de él y prosiguió: - Dado a que se la han pasado de flojos todo el dia, al menos prendan la maldita fogata. Tengan, con un poco de gasolina y un paquete de cerillos bastara! Y más les vale apresurarse, que tengo un frio de los mil demonios y si no cocinamos pronto esos pescados, se van a podrir!-

-Oi,oi, profesor Kid, espere. ¡Nosotros no tenemos idea de cómo prender una fogata !- dijo Usopp con el recipiente de gasolina y los cerillos en una mano.

-Bueno, en ese caso – respondió el profesor Kid dándoles la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia su propia tienda de acampar – ¡Buena suerte con las quemaduras de primer y segundo grado!-

Y sin mas, se marcho, dejando a Usopp tratando de encontrar una solución y a Luffy con un dedo astillado por agarrar un cerillo que estaba roto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Podran Luffy y Usopp prender la fogata a tiempo sin quedar carbozinados primero?<em>

_¿Luffy por fin entendera que meterse a nadar en agua helada no es una muy buena idea?_

_¿Que profesor es mas agradable : Law o Kid?_

_!Descubran eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo!_


	5. Fuego al fin!

Dado a que Luffy no era de ninguna ayuda con su dedo lastimado y tomando en cuenta que se había ido a meter los pies al lago, Usopp se las tuvo que ingeniar para poder encender la fogata por su cuenta.

Acomodar los leños había sido facilísimo.

Rociar la gasolina fue pan comido.

La parte complicada fue cuando debía acercarse lo suficiente con un diminuto cerillo en la mano para encenderla...Fue entonces en donde todo se fue al carajo.

Entre el miedo de quemarse y los estornudos de Luffy (quien ya empezaba a mostrar síntomas de un resfriado) , a Usopp se le termino por acabar toda la caja de cerillos , los cuales ya hacían tirados en el húmedo pasto, totalmente inutilizables.

" ¿Y a ahora que"?" se pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo. Luffy volvió en busca del calor de la fogata después de darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentir mucho frio con los pies en el agua. Se puso al lado de Usopp y tardo varios minutos para darse cuenta que la fogata estaba tan encendida como la alegría de su abuelo cada vez que le entregaba una boleta lleno de ceros y cincos.

-¿Aun no? ¡Vamos Usopp, apresúrate un poco!- insistió Luffy con la nariz escurriéndole y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Si tanto te urge, ayúdame en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo!- repuso Usopp ofendido. Agarro el último cerillo que quedaba en la caja y lo encendió con sumo cuidado. –Ok, ahora si ya no me dará miedo. ¡Esta vez prendere la fogata aunque me cueste…!-

Pero su decisión se pago junto la pequeña llama del cerillo cuando Luffy estornudo sin taparse la boca.

-Oops, lo siento-

Usopp grito una grosería tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el bosque, e incluso despertó a Brogy el guarda bosques, quien estaba a mas de 4 kilómetros de distancia dormido frente al televisor.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca!- los hizo callar alguien que había abandonado su carpa de campana. Se acerco a Luffy y Usopp con rapidez. Ninguno de los dos, en la oscuridad de la noche, lo reconoció (aunque por su voz, pudieron deducir que era hombre)-¡Ya me estaba quedando dormido y me han despertado, imbéciles! Y a todo esto ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí afuera?-

-Tratamos de prender la fogata- respondió Usopp sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz que fue seguido por un estornudo. Su compañero se alejo dando unos pasos para atrás con repulsión, haciendo crujir unas cuantas ramas bajo sus pies.

-Ugh, asco. No me contagien sus bacterias…espera ¡Luffy, no te suenes con mi camisa!- ordeno el compañero a Luffy, que ya había limpiado su nariz por completo.

-¿Que no es un pañuelo? Oh, perdona, es que estoy un poco distraído esta noche…-

-¡Mejor dicho toda tu desgraciada vida!-

La risa de Luffy fue lo único que se escucho por los cinco segundos siguientes. Después, aprovechando que ese alguien todavía estaba con ellos, Usopp le pidió ayuda para encender la fogata.

-¡Por supuesto! Y después les leeré un cuento para dormir y les daré un beso de buenas noches , y en la mañana, les llevare el desayuno hasta sus sacos de dormir – respondió sarcásticamente su compañero , y si el alrededor hubiera estado mas iluminado, Ussop y Luffy hubieran visto como los señalaba burlonamente –¡ Jamás, preferiría aventarme a un acantilado!-

-¡Oye, eso suena divertido! -empezó Luffy, pero Usopp lo interrumpió bruscamente:

-Si nos ayudas, te pagaremos. No tenemos dinero, pero te …!te regalaré una bolsa de malvaviscos Jumbo, totalmente nueva!-

-¡No Usopp, todo menos eso!- rogo Luffy sacudiendo a Usopp de los hombros

La risa burlona de su compañero disminuyo poco a poco después de escuchar esas palabras.

-Odio los malvaviscos- responde desdeñosamente – pero, qué demonios , trato hecho. Los ayudare-

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron Usopp y Luffy incrédulos. Que tipo tan raro era ese…primero decía que prefería aventarse de un acantilado para después aceptar ayudarlos tan repentinamente… No por nada Usopp creía que sus compañeros estaban locos.

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todas formas. Esperen aquí, traeré mi encendedor-

Se marcho en la oscuridad y a los poco pasos se escucho como se daba un golpe con un árbol cercano, haciéndolo maldecir una palabra que Luffy nunca había escuchado en su vida y que guardo en su mente en el archivo de "Significados de palabras que debo preguntar a Ace o a mi abuelo". Cuando el compañero regreso, se volvió a golpear con el mismo árbol, pero esta vez solo gruño con exasperación.

-Eso me va a doler por la mañana- dijo el compañero, parándose al lado de Usopp y Luffy.

-Creo que ya te esta doliendo mucho ahorita- dijo Luffy divertido

-Cierto, Luffy…pero bueno ,como sea . Ahora concentrémonos en esta fogata. No encontré mi encendedor, pero encontré algo mucho mejor entre el equipaje de Buggy.- continuo el compañero –Con esta maravilla, encenderemos la fogata antes de que podamos decir "Banzai"-

-Excelente, ¿puedo intentar prenderla yo?-

-Ja, ¿estás loco Usopp? Tu y Luffy son muy torpes para este trabajo, además siempre he querido jugar con un lanzallamas desde que era un mocoso de kínder!- exclamo el compañero, con un tono que sonó un tanto maniático y que hizo que a Usopp le diera escalofrios.

-¡Espera un segundo!- grito alarmado Usopp cuando por fin había razonado con cuidado lo que su compañero acababa de decir- ¿!Has dicho un "lanzallamas"! ? -

A continuación, la rápida llamarada proviniente del lanzallamas creo suficiente luz para que Usopp y Luffy vieran la identidad de su compañero que los había ayudado, pero antes de que pudieran decir o pensar en cualquier otra cosa, un calor intenso los abofeteó justo en el rostro y una pequeña explosión (causado por la cantidad de gasolina en los leños) hizo que salieron volando los tres hacia el lago.

Al salir hacia la fría superficie del lago, Usopp vio que por fin habían logrado su objetivo: Casi le había costado la vida, pero al menos la fogata ya estaba encendida. Kid estaría un poco orgulloso de ellos…si no se burlaba primero diciéndoles: " ¿En serio tanto relajo por una estúpida fogata? ¡Vaya si son inútiles!"

-Usopp…me…me…deben una bolsa…de malvaviscos…- murmuro su compañero con alegría antes de desmayarse en el agua.

Momentos después, Usopp también perdió el conocimiento y Luffy intento sacarlos del lago, pero hacia tanto frio que sus piernas se entumieron y tuvo que esperar que el profesor Smoker los rescatara.

* * *

><p>Primero, el profesor Law curo lo mejor que pudo las quemaduras (muy pequeñas) de sus alumnos y luego ,tal y como Usopp había predicho, Kid no dejo de burlarse de ellos. No era una mofa tan indiscreta y ofensiva como la de sus compañeros, pero era igual de hartante. Pero incluso peor que eso era escuchar el regaño habitual de Akainu .<p>

-¿En que estaban pensando? ¡Encender una fogata con un lanzallamas!… ¿son piromániacos o qué demonios les ocurre, vándalos?-

-No, somos Luffy , Usopp y Enel…-

-¡Ya deja de pasarte de listo conmigo, Monkey D. ¡Estuvieron a punto de encender todo el campamento y tu sigues con tus bromas! Como te detesto…- gruño Akainu esto último entre dientes.

-Ya Sakazuki, déjalos en paz. – Dijo con voz maternal la consejera Tsuru –Estos pobres muchachos ya han pasado por mucho esta noche y lo último que necesitan son tus regaños. Además, han sufrido de pequeñas quemaduras y perdieron sus cejas, ni que decir de que están más resfriados que un perro bajo la lluvia-

-Pero Tsuru…- empezó a Akainu con una voz tan tranquila que no parecía provenir de el. Para sorpresa de Usopp y Luffy, Akainu termino por obedecer a la anciana consejera y se marcho de allí, no sin antes darles un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Luego, Usopp y Luffy se fueron a sentar con sus amigos cuando por fin se les dio permiso.

-Nos hubieran pedido ayudada nosotros, no a Enel.- les reclamo Nami un poco enojada –Si así lo hubieran hecho, aun conservarían sus cejas-

-No importa, estoy seguro que este cocinero de mierda les pueda dar un poco de la suya – dijo Zoro, riendo y arrancando un pelo de las cejas de Sanji, haciéndolo soltar el pescaba que asaba al fuego y que estese llenara de tierra.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, cabeza de musgo!- gruño Sanji muy enojado, pero Robin fue capaz de evitar la pelea al pedirles con una mirada tranquila pero severa que se calmaran.

-Pero…nos volverán a crecer, cierto? ! ¡Díganme que si , por favor. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como el chico de la nariz larga y sin cejas!- lloro Usopp abrazando a Luffy, a quien no parecía importarle su nuevo look. Por lo contrario, Luffy creía que se veía genial.

-No llores Usopp, claro que tus cejas y las de Luffy crecerán de nuevo – lo tranquilizo Chopper – Aunque tal vez tarden unos cuanto meses-

-Lo malo es que pasara mucho tiempo más antes de que ellos lo olviden- agregó Brook refiriéndose a sus compañeros mientras una lluvia de burlas volvía a caer sobre Usopp y Luffy.

-¡Se ven más feos de lo normal ,si eso es posible!- se burlo Enel carcajeándose.

-¡Pero si tu estas igual!- le recordó Usopp

-Pero la diferencia es que a mi si me queda bien, y me veo tan guapo como siempre. ¿Verdad, Nami?- pregunto Enel dándole un ligero codazo a la chica de pelo de naranja.

-No me toques- dijo Nami alejándose un poco de el y sentándose más cerca de Luffy.

-Te haces la difícil, eso me gusta en una mujer. Pero no vine aquí a ligarte, vine a cobrar mi recompensa por ayudarlos con la fogata. Así que ¿Qué esperan? Denme mi bolsa de malvaviscos Jumbo.- exigió Enel alargando la mano hacia Usopp.

-No le deben nada a este tipo- intervino Sanji – Solo mándenlo al carajo y asunto cerrado-

-Hicimos un trato- dijo Enel a Usopp amenazadoramente – Y yo cumplí con mi parte. Bueno , admito que tal vez me puse un poco loco con eso del lanzallamas y casi cause un incendio masivo… pero prendí la fogata ¿no?-

Ni Sanji pudo negar que ese no fuera un buen punto.

-Esta bien, está bien. Toma tus malvaviscos- dijo Usopp sacándolos de su mochila y entregándoselos a Enel. Chopper y Luffy los miraron con tristeza antes de que cambiaran definitivamente de dueño, un dueño que de seguro los usaría como almohada o se les pondría como aretes en lugar de comérselos.

-¿Quieren uno?- pregunto Enel ofreciéndoles a Luffy y Chopper.

-¡Si!- dieron al unisonó y muy contentos el chico de sombrero de paja y el reno. Pero justo cuando sus manos estaban por entrar a la bolsa, Enel la retiro bruscamente.

-¡Pues cómprense los suyos!- les dijo Enel, volviéndose a carcajear y metiéndose dos a la boca , a pesar de que no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo aquellas empalagosas golosinas.

-Eres un idiota, Enel.- le dijo Nami molesta mientras consolaba a dos llorosos Chopper y Luffy. Y como una especie de castigo oportuno , la profesora Bonney llego y arranco de las manos de Enel la bolsa de malvaviscos, apropiándose de ellos de inmediato. Según la profesora, debía confiscarlos porque estaban prohibidos en el campamento, aunque esa mentira ni Luffy se la creyó.

-Jaja, karma instantáneo, orejón- se burlo ahora Luffy , sacándoles la lengua a Enel. El se fue con la cabeza cabizbaja por la derrota a manos de la profesora Bonney y se sentó de nuevo junto a Ohm y Gedatsu, quien trataba de comer el pescado por su nariz.

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche paso en medio de platicas , risas y chistes. Cuando el animo parecía haberse apagado, como a eso de las doce de la noche, fue cuando el profesor Apoo decidió contar una de sus famosas historias de terror. Todos los profesores y alumnos, con excepcion de Akainu , se quedaron . Unos por que estaban realmente intrigados y otros por que no tenian nada de sueño y era mejor quedarse a escuchar una historia que irse a acostar a la tierra fria .<p>

-Mejor vámonos a dormir- sugirió Usopp, aunque sus amigos lo ignoraron y el tuvo que quedarse ,muy a su pesar, a escuchar el relato.

El profesor Apoo sonrio al ver que por fin tenia la atencion de todos ,y comenzo a relatar la historia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cual es la historia del profesor Apoo?<em>

_¿Podra Usopp dormir tranquilo despues de escucharla o se quedara despierto del miedo toda la noche?_

_¿Por que Buggy tenia un lanzallamas en primer lugar en su mochila?_

_!Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo_!


	6. De Terror

"Hace mucho tiempo, aquí mismo en este bosque, vinieron a acampar un grupo de estudiantes muy parecidos a ustedes, mis jóvenes alumnos..."

-¡Ósea que eran otra generación de malditos tarados!-

"Cállese, subdirector Akainu, que el cuenta la historia soy yo. En fin, ¿en dónde iba?... ah, ya recordé. Bueno, dentro de esos estudiantes, había uno en especial que siempre andaba en líos y que tenía un entusiasmo que tan grande que resultaba abrumador. El ultimo dia de su campamento, aquel muchacho decidió dar una última vuelta por el bosque el solo antes de regresar a casa. El muy valiente y astuto chico no tardo en darse cuenta que que se había pedido por completo cuando vio que estaba rodeado de arboles iguales entre si y mil caminos a escoger. Busco la manera de regresar a su campamento por más de seis horas, y cuando por fin logro dar con el lugar, se dio cuenta que ya todos se habían ido. No lo habían esperado, estaba solo."

-Ah, pero llegaron los piratas y lo salvaron ¿cierto?-

" No, Luffy, los piratas nunca llegaron, y de haberlo hecho supongo que estarían demasiado borrachos como para poder ayudarlo. Además, lo piratas son del mar, no navegan los lagos cercanos a los bosques…"

-Ay caray, ¿a poco existe una diferencia entre mar y lago?-

" ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Luffy? ¡Soy profesor de música, no de geografía! Pero bueno, ya basta de eso y continuemos la historia: El pobre muchacho sintió un nudo en su garganta al verse abandonado. No tenía nada , ni siquiera comida. Los guardabosques estaban de vacaciones y el pueblo más cercano a unos treinta kilómetros en automóvil. Fue entonces cuando vió ,con sus llenos de lagrimas, a su salvación escondida entre dos rocas del lago: una caña de pescar. Se acerco a ella corriendo torpemente y la recogió con sus temblorosas manos, sintiéndose aliviado y recobrando su típica valentía. Ya más tranquilo, su mente empezó a pensar de manera más racional: de seguro volverían por el en cuanto los profesores o sus amigos notaran su ausencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo, como máximo un día o dos. Y con la caña de pescar, podía sobrevivir sin pasar hambre alguna"

- ¡Y entonces ahora si llegaron los piratas y lo salvaron!-

"Este…no, Luffy, lamento decepcionarte pero en esta historia no hay piratas, ni los habrá. En fin , si esa es la unica interrupción ( y espero también la ultima…) continuemos: Caída la noche, el muchacho empezó a sentir mucha hambre, tanta que hasta su estomago le dolía un poco y él se sentía débil. Se sentó al las orilla del rio y comenzó a pescar, pero ningún pez pico el anzuelo ya que todos estaban dormidos en sus…"

-¡Eso no es cierto, los peces no duermen. Yo tengo uno en la pecera de mi cuarto y siempre tiene los ojos abiertos!-

-¡Por que los peces no tiene parpados, Buggy imbécil!-

-Oh, eso explica porque siempre me gana en el juego " A ver quien parpadea primero"….-

"A ver, cálmense Buggy y Zoro. Tómense un cafecito y relax….Y dado a que veo que la mitad de ustedes, mis jóvenes alumnos, ya están más dormidos que despiertos, me saltare a la parte emocionante de la historia. Pero antes, déjenme ir a "regar el arbolito", que si no mojare los pantalones y solo me traje una muda"

-No necesitaba enterarme de eso, Scratchmen-

-Pues que lastima, porque ya te enteraste y ahora te jodes, Kid.- dijo el profesor Apoo, parándose de su lugar en la fogata y acercándose un árbol , en donde el profesor de música escribió su nombre con ..tinta amarilla.

* * *

><p>-Pfft, esa historia era estúpida y aburrida!. Yo les contare una historia que en serio hará que se asusten y quieran ir corriendo llorando con sus mamis, mocosos ¡-<p>

-Oiga, profesor Kid, yo ya me quiero ir a dormir…-

-Pues te aguantas y escuchas mi historia – le ordeno Kid a Usopp , dándole un pequeño empujón – Hace no mucho tiempo, había un instituto con muchos salones y alumnos…-

-¡Eso no da miedo, suena igual a nuestra escuela!- se quejo Chopper.

-…pero en ese instituto, siempre había mucha tarea, nunca había recesos y tenían que estar encerrados en el aula escuchando las lecciones de los maestros las veinticuatro horas del día toda la semana! –

-¡ESO ES HORRIBLEEE!- girito Chopper de nuevo, esta vez tan asustado que se había abrazado a las piernas Usopp. Todos los demás estaban igual de atemorizados, y Kid no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había logrado el efecto deseado en aquellos jóvenes tan miedosos.

-¡Pero había algo peor aun!- siguió Kid con malicia.

-¡¿Qué puede ser peor?- pregunto Luffy agarrándose a su sombrero de paja y apretándolo sobre su cabeza

-¡Que en ese instituto no había…! VACACIONES!-

Todos los alumnos gritaron de terror en ese momento e incluso algunos coemzaron a a llorar, como Luffy y Usopp.

-¡NOOOOO!-

-¡OH , LA HUMANIDAD!-

-¡ AYUDAME, LUFFY, TENGO MIEDO Y CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR!- suspiró Hancock fingiendo desmayarse en los brazos de Luffy , pero este no se dio cuenta de que la chica esperaba que el la atrapa y Hancock termino por caerse de espalda al suelo. Fue rescatada por Sanji, quien la ayudo a levantarse y después se puso un poco "romántico" con ella, y Hancock lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada.

-Nunca me volveré a lavar esta mejilla...- dijo Sanji idiotizado de amor poniendo una mano sobre su rojiza mejilla mientras veía a Hancock alejarse pasando al lado de un tembloroso y lloroso Luffy.

Los únicos que se mantuvieron tranquilos fueron Crocodile, Zoro,Robin y Kuro. Ellos solo veían con molestia a sus amigos y decidieron irse a dormir en ese instante, pensando que tal ves ellos eran los únicos con inteligencia en ese campamento.

Cuando Apoo por fin volvió, se quedo extrañado al ver a casi todos los alumnos temblando del miedo, llorando y gritando.

-Y así, Scatrchmen,- dijo el profesor Kid señalándolos – es como se cuenta una historia de terror-

-!Ahora que esto ya por fin se acabo, quiero que se vayan a dormir a sus malditas tiendas antes de que cuenta cinco o si no- dijo Akainu dando unas palmadas en al aire para intimidar a los alumnos – Juro que los transferiré a esa escuela para el curso escolar que viene. ¡UNO, DOS…-

Akainu no tuvo que seguir contando, porque para entonces ya todos los estudiantes se habia ido .

-Akainu, yo soy el director. ¿Por qué siempre estás dando órdenes a los alumnos sin mi permiso?- le reclamó Sengoku ofendido mientras apagaba el fuego con una cubeta de agua, que era la misma con la que Akainu había despertado a Luffy y los demás en la mañana

El subdirector no respondió, al menos verbalmente, pero que en su cabeza pasaron mas de mil respuestas. Sin darle mas importancia al asunto y sintiéndose cansado de tanto haber estado frente al fuego , Sengoku y demás sibdirectores se retiraron a descansar.

-¿Sabes que si daría miedo, Kid? Una escuela en donde el director fuera Akainu- comento Apoo muy serio

-Eso si seria para morirse…pero del terror- admitió Kid, apoyado por Law y Bonney , y los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Luffy no pudo dormir. Y no fue gracias a el miedo de la historia de aquel instuito horrible, si no por que su mente no dejaba de pensar en la historia inconclusa del profesor Apoo. Ya que no le habian dado un final en si, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y paso la noche entera pensando en que le habría sucedido a aquel muchacho de la caña de pescar. !Debia preguntarle a el profesor Apoo cuanto antes!...<p>

...O, podria tratar de investigar ese asunto junto a sus amigos, y tambien investigaria los misterios de lago, o se embarcaria en una aventura en el bosque o….!había tantas posibilidades sobre que podría hacer , que ya no aguantaba la espera!

Pero ya terminaría de tomar una decisión, en la mañana, y de seguro que seria una muy divertida y emocionante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿En que aventura se meteran Luffy y los demas sombreros de paja esta vez?<em>**

**_¿El profesor Apoo terminara de contar su historia?_**

**_¿Por que si Crocodile, Robin,Zoro y Kuro se creen tan listos , la mayoria de sus amigos son unos bobos?_**

**_!Descubran eso y mucho mas en el proximos capitulo_!**


	7. La cabaña y el cazador

Si estuviera dormido, las ganas de ir al baño hubieran pasado inavertidas. Pero el caso era que no lo estaba, por lo que Luffy tuvo que levantarse, salir de su tienda de campaña e ir a un árbol cercano. Afuera no había nadie, y solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de sus amigos y compañeros, que parecían una orquesta desentonada y muy mal preparada.

"Que bueno que yo no ronco" pensó Luffy medio adormilado mientras vaciaba su vejiga. Tal vez lo mejor sería descansar un poco, pensó, para que cuando amaneciera tuviera las energías suficientes para explorar a gusto el bosque con sus amigos.

Cuando terminó, Luffy se dirigió a su casa de campaña. Se metió y se recostó en su saco de dormir, abrazando su monito de peluche.

Pero había algo extraño, ya que no recordaba que su monito tuviera dientes o que fuera de color verde. Ahora que lo veía bien, tampoco recordaba que su saco de dormir oliera a puro.

- Oye Usopp, ¿que acabas de fumar o algo asi?- preguntó Luffy dando unos toquecitos a su amigo en la cabeza , despertándolo. –No sabia que Sanji te hubiera pegado ese habito, jeje-

-Luffy, ¿Qué carajos haces aqui?-

-Oh, Cocodrilo, eres tu.- dijo Luffy, dandose cuenta de que aquel no era Usopp ni que esa era su tienda – Perdon, creo que me he equivocado. Por cierto, me gusta tu cocodrilito de peluche. Nunca me imagine que tu también durmieras con un muñeco, pensé que era el único, hasta mis amigos me hacen burla. ¿Tiene nombre? Mi monito se llama ….-

Crocodile agarro a Luffy por el cuello, haciéndolo callar, y lo saco de su tienda de acamapar. Una vez en el exterior, Crocodile lo amenazó sobre qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido y , tomando impulso, arrojo a Luffy hacia el bosque como si fuese una lanza.

Luffy salió volando varios metros hasta que un árbol detuvo su viaje. Su cabeza recibió la peor parte parte del golpe, pero no era un herida grave y cuando mucho solo le saldría un chichón.

-¡AUCH! ¿Y eso porque fue, Cocodri….- grito Luffy enojado y levantandose, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver que lo único que lo rodeaban eran arboles.

El campamento no se veía por ningún lado. Al parecer, Crocodile lo habia mandado volando mas lejos de lo que Luffy habia pensado.

"Esta bien" se tranquilizó a sí mismo "Solo me he separado unos metros, encontrare el campamento enseguida"

Su mente, un poco simplista, dedujo que el mejor camino seria ir hacia el norte. Caminó por cinco minutos, y decidió cambiar el rumbo un poco hacia la izquierda. Por un segundo creyó haber encontrado su camino de regreso, pero fue solo una falsa esperanza que precedió a la realidad :justo como el chico de la historia, Luffy se había perdido.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que Luffy se perdía. A los cuatro años, se había extraviado en el centro comercial hasta que su abuelo lo encontró dentro de un bote de basura, donde Luffy había instalado una "base secreta ". Y junto con Zoro se habia perdido en tantas ocasiones que era imposible recordarlas todas.<p>

Pero en esta ocasión Garp no estaba, Zoro tampoco, y sus amigos seguían tan dormidos que no notarían su ausencia hasta que se despertaran dentro de unas cinco horas. El único que sabía de su situación era Crocodile, al cual no le importaba mucho Luffy y hasta debía estar contento de haber hecho que se perdiera.

Luffy se detuvo cerca de un árbol, sintiendo que su resfriado empezaba a regresar y que los pies se le entumían por el frio . ¿Que debia hacer? ¿Esperaba a que amaneciera y se quedaba en el mismo lugar hasta que alguien lo encontrara ….o seguía caminando intentado encontrar un camino de regreso?

Tomando de ejemplo a el chico de la historia, Luffy se decidió por la segunda opción. Después de otros veinte minutos, un pequeño resplandor amarillo se hizo visible en la distancia. Luffy sonrió esperanzado y se acerco corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que aquel resplandor no era su campamento, si no una cabaña. Se detuvo a unos tres metros de la puerta y la examino con la vista.

Era mediana, hecha de troncos irregulares y cortados toscamente. Una de sus ventanas tenia un vidrio roto y por la chimenea salía humo . Las luces de adentro estaban prendidas y se escuchaba a alguien hablar. Era una voz grave y fuerte, con un tono gruñón parecido al de Akainu.

Una pequeña voz en la mente de Luffy le gritaba que se le alejara, pero otra voz mas fuerte, la de su curiosidad, le ordenaba asomarse por la ventana. Trago saliva y sin hacer ruido, acerco sus ojos a la ventana y miro por el espacio en donde debía estar el vidrio roto.

El interior de la cabaña no era nada excepcional, solo había una mesa cuadrada tan vieja como los leños y una chimenea negra. Y si, había alguien adentro.

Un hombre, de unos dos metros y medio de alto, corpulento y de cabello azul con un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza , dormía sobre una silla y hablaba en sueños.

-Te cazare algún día..Solo espera…-

Luffy sintió el tonto impulso de reír, pero se contuvo al ver lo que aquel hombre sostenía en su regazo : una escopeta de doble cañon.

Ahora, si bien Luffy no sabia nada de armas, supo reconocer que un simple disparo de esa escopeta bastaba para derribar a un Lapahn adulto sin mayor problema. Con su curiosidad reemplazada por miedo, se alejo despacio sin darle la espalda a la cabaña. Todo iba bien, hasta que su pie izquierdo se puso sobre una ramita , que se quebró ante su peso.

Instantaneamente , un silbido explosivo salió por la venta, haciendo añicos los cristales restantes y pasando muy cerca de Luffy. La sombra del hombre dentro de la cabaña se reflejo en la pared.

-¿QUIEN ESTA ALLI? ¡MALDITO, NO ME ROBARAS A MI PRESA!- rujia, recargando el arma mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la cabaña.

Luffy, sin pensarlo, salió corriendo tan rápido como podía. Su corazón latía como loco y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

Si no hubiera ido al baño anteriormente, sus pantalones ahora estarían ,sin duda alguna , mojados.

* * *

><p>Escuchaba sus pisadas, sentía su enojo.<p>

Por más que Luffy trataba de perderlo, le era imposible. De pura suerte, había esquivado todos los disparos que ese lunático de la escopeta le había disparado desde que comenzó a perserguirlo hace … ¿cuanto? ¿Unos veinte minutos?.

El cerebro de Luffy estaba tan concentrado en escapar que la percepción del tiempo habia pasado a segundo plano y bien habían podido pasar veinte minutos como una hora.

"CORRE, NO MIRES ATRÁS, CORRE. NO TE DETENGAS"

Pero por mas que su mente le repitiera eso, su cuerpo ya estaba por ceder ante el frio y el cansancio. ¡Y ese maldito resfriado no lo hacia más fácil!

-¡YA TE VI, NO ESCAPARAS!- Un disparo se escuchó como un rugido violento y paso tan cerca de Luffy que causó que este se tropezara . Luffy se levanto sin dar importancia a sus raspones y siguió corriendo, pero al cabo de unos momentos, un calambre en su pierna izquierda le impidió continuar su huida.

-¡TE TENGO AHORA, BASTARDO!- grito trinfante el hombre de la escopeta, pensando a que habia derribado a Luffy con su fusil.

Luffy se quedo tendido en el suelo, agarrando su paralizada pierna. Por primera vez en su vida, creyó que ese era su fin. Ese hombre con el vendaje sin duda lo remetaria una vez que se diera cuenta que su puntería habia fallado.

"Y asi acaba la vida de Luffy, de 17 años. Muerto como un venadito en tiempos de caza y siendo un gran trofeo para la sala de espera"

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reir, pero rió aun mas cuando , al alzar la vista, vio que por fin y de manera involuntaria habia logrado lo que antes no pudo : encontrar su campamento.

-Haz un esfuerzo…haz un esfuerzo….- murmuraba mientras se ponía de pie y el nudo en su pierna comenzaba a ceder - ¡HAZ UN ESFUERZO!-

Movido más por su fuerza de voluntad que por su resistencia física, Luffy se logró levantar y huyo hacia su campamento. El cazador de la escopeta lo seguía persiguiendo, el muy maldito no se daba por vencido.

-!No soy un animal , soy un chico!- gritó Luffy deseperado a su perseguidor, pensado que tal vez asi por fin lo dejaría en paz . Creyó escuchar que las pisadas de el hombre se detenían , pero no tenia planeado voltear para averiguarlo.

Luffy llego corriendo a su campamento, con el rostro lleno de tierra y lagrimas. Chocó contra alguien , que resulto ser nada menos que Crocodile otra vez .

-¿Tu de nuevo? Eres una rata muy desesperante, Luffy- empezó Crocodile, que habia salido de tienda de acampar para fumar en puro en tranquilidad –Lárgate o esta vez, te aventare al lago con una piedra en los pies y nunca….-

-¡Cocodrilo , ayúdame, me persigue un maniático con un arma y…y ¡Booom! Y Salí corriendo, pero me tropecé y..Después había una chimenea y…me perdí …y después yo , yo…-

Luffy se desmayó y comenzó a roncar de inmediato , dejando una explicación a medias y a un Crocodile confundido que decidió no arriesgarse a que la historia de el maniatico fuese cierta y regreso a su tienda de acampar.

Luffy se quedó tendido allí afuera por el resto de la noche, soñando con una montaña de carne y sin recordar a el cazador lunático hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Akainu lo despertó con otra cubetda de agua y Luffy se dio cuenta que su sombrero de paja no estaba.

Lo habia perdido en el transcurso de la persecución de la noche anterior. Apostaba lo que fuera a que el cazador lo habia encontrado y ahora estaba en su cabaña

Luffy ya sabia que era lo que sus amigos y el harían ese dia...


	8. Con un mapa en mano

Zoro se había levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama (o en este caso, del saco de dormir) y estaba de un humor de los mil demonios. Para empezar el dia, se había clavado una astilla justo al levantarse ,en el dedo pulgar de su pie, después se había tropezad con una cubeta y habia caído de bruces al suelo, llenandose la cara de cenizas de la fogata .

En eso, habia llegado Perona, quien en vez de ayudarlo ,aprovecho para mofarse de él .

"Miren, Zoro es tan torpe que no sabe ni caminar. Todos señálenlo y reinase ,jajá!"

Y así lo hicieron los que habían estado presentes, aunque en realidad no tenían ni idea de que se reian, pero lo hicieron de todas formas.

La humillación pasó y ahora lo que Zoro quería era relajarse y pasar un día tranquilo. Pero intuyó que ese día seria todo menos tranquilo, y ese presentimiento se hizo mas intenso cuando Luffy llegó corriendo, muy ansioso y con ojeras, lloriqueando algo sobre que había perdido su sombrero de paja en el bosque.

_"Un aplauso para Luffy"_ pensó amargamente mientras de su boca salían las siguientes palabras :

-No exageres Luffy, era solo un estúpido sombrero-

-¿Estúpido? …!Zoro, ese sombrero es mi tesoro!- reclam óLuffy, no esperando escuchar una negativa tan rotunda de parte de Zoro.

-Pues como sea, si se perdió en el bosque, bien puedes ir despidiéndote de él, ya que sería más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar. ¿Entiendes? ¿"Pajar"? Como tu sombrero de paja…-

-Zoro, mejor déjale los chistes a Usopp o a Brook- intervinó Nami poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando con desaprobación a los dos muchachos –Y ahora, Luffy, en este momento se me ocurren unas diez buenas razones para no ir al bosque a buscar tu sombrero de paja y darle la razón a Zoro, pero no las diré porque de todas formas, no importa que argumentos demos, te vamos a terminar por hacer caso y nos meternos en problemas como siempre, ¿cierto?-

El cerebro de Luffy procesó las palabras de su amiga, pero al no comprenderlas del todo, la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió fue un ingenuo pero honesto " ¿eh?".

-Ay , Luffy…- dijo Nami dándose una palmada en la cara.

-Yo te ayudo a encontrar tu sombrero- dijo Robin levantando ligeramente la mano y con sonrisa muy ligera en sus labios.

-A mi no me importa que hagamos o a donde vayamos , siempre y cuando vayan Robin chwan y Nami swan- dijo Sanji , con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Si el tesoro de mi amigo se ha perdido, es mi deber ayudarlo aunque eso signifique arriesgar mi vida - dijo Brook entre la exageración y el heroísmo. Chopper lo aplaudió conmovido, como si fuese el discurso de un héroe y acepto ir al bosque de inmediato.

¡Hasta Usopp aceptó!

¡El cobarde que tanto presumía de ser maduro a pesar de ser en realidad un infantil chico había aceptado!

Zoro no podía creer que sus amigos fusen tan crédulos.

-¡No y otra vez no! Ir al bosque seria una perdida de tiempo, apuesto a que ese sombrero ya está a miles de kilómetros siendo destrozado por un oso o por una pájaro para hacer su nido – exclamó Zoro enojado. Todos sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados, como si Zoro fuese una olla a presión que acaba de explotar

La reacción de Luffy, lejos de enfadarse, fue llorar ante la imagen de su sombrero destrozado mientras Usopp le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vaya, que simpático eres , Marimo. ¿Te aprieta mucho la ropa interior o porque estas de ese humor tan desagradable hoy? Ya ni Akainu es tan amargado, caray…- le reprimió Sanji, negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

-¡Mi ropa interior esta cómoda!- se defendió Zoro. Eso al menos si era acierto, de no ser así, hubiera sido el colmo de sus molestias.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Zoro, que te aprieta la ropa interior? ¡No te preocupes yo me encargo!- dijo una voz recién llegada, mientras su propietario estiraba el resorte delos calzoncillos de el distraído Zoro hasta casi desgarrarlo. Zoro sintió una punzada de dolor y después una oleada de alivio cuando el calzón chino termino –¡Cuida la retaguardia siempre, amigo!-

-¡Buggy, lárgate de aquí! – Exigió Nami imperativamente , agitando su mano para ahuyentarlo , como si ahuyentase un mosquito molesto– ¡Ocioso intolerable!-

Buggy se fue, riendo de solo recordar la travesura que había hecho.

-Que raro fue eso…en fin, volviendo al tema – retomo Sanji - Mira Marino, te lo pongo así . Tienes dos opciones : O te quedas aquí tu solo con la bola de lunáticos que se hacen llamar nuestros compañeros como ese payaso narizón…. O dejas de ser un llorón y nos acompañas a buscar el sombrero de Luffy en el bosque–

-Por supuesto que prefiero…- empezó Zoro, pero una vez que lo razonó con más cuidado, se dio cuenta que quedarse en el campamento sin sus amigos sería peor que cualquier peligro que les aguardara en el bosque. Preferia mil veces huir de un dinosaurio hambriento o de un oso violento a quedarse con sus compañeros. Bueno, la oportunidad de estar solo y entablar una conversación con Tashigi era otra fuerte razón para que Zoro decidiera quedarse, pero Tashigi de seguro lo ignoraría .

!Ademas, si se quedaba de seguro habria otro calzon chino esprandolo!

-Ok, de acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes, aunque un poco menos malhumorado –Vamos a buscar ese sombrero tan importante para ti, Luffy-

-¡SUGOI! ¡Sabia que me ayudarías, Zoro! Que bueno que por fin se deshizo el nudo de tu ropa interior– dijo Luffy muy contento, abrazándolo con cariño hasta que el muchacho de pelo verde lo parto de un empujón.

Y así, los ocho amigos se dirigieron discretos al bosque ( al menos, en su opinión) hasta que Nami se paro en seco. Sanji le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría , con una expresión de preocupación.

-Si vamos ir al bosque, debemos llevar un mapa- respondió ella, demostrando de nuevo que era tal vez la mas lista de sus amigos ( a excepción de Robin )- Es la primera regla de loas excursione y campamentos-

-Pense que la primera regla era no comer frijoles en la cena- opinó Luffy

-Luffy, por que mejor no haces algo útil y vas por el mapa- ordenó Nami a su amigo – Esta dentro de mi tienda de acampar , en mi mochila. Es una papel dobaldo en cuadros-

-Claro que si, no me tardo—

Luffy salió disparado , dejando solo una nube de polvo detrás de el. Cuando regreso con el mapa, se negó a daserlo a Nami.

-Es que Nami, yo quiero ser el que dirija esta búsqueda. Por favor, siempre he querido utilizar un mapa, me hace sentir como si fuera un pirata de verdad! – pidió Luffy, poniendo una cara tan tierna que Nami no pudo negarse .

-De acuerdo, solo no te vayas a confundir – dijo la chica de cabello naranja, a lo que Luffy respondió con un grito de triunfo mientras desdoblaba bruscamente el mapa. Aunque esa no fue la manera mas discreta de infiltrarse al bosque, nadie noto cuando Luffy y sus amigos se fueron.

Y asi era mejor.

* * *

><p>Luffy no necesitaba un mapa , en su mente estaba aun fresca la memroia de cómo llegar a la casa del cazador. Pero fue su gran emoción de sentirse "piarata" lo que hizo que ese recuerdo se enterrara en sus pensamientos y se olvidara.<p>

Dirigio a sus amigos hacia al norte, hacia el este y unos treinta grados al sur ( aunque Luffy se preguntaba que demonios eran los "grados"). La manera tan segura en que decía cada orden hizo que sus amigos confiaran plenamente en el . A ninguno de ellos les paso por la mente la idea de que estaban bien perdidos en lo mas profundo del bosque, asi como a Luffy no le pasó la idea de que no habia dicho nada a sus amigos sobre que los diriga a la casa de un maniaatico armado con escoptea que hacia explotar las cosas con un rugiudo explosivo que sonaba como….

-¡BOOM!- exclamo Luffy, y al decirlo el recuredo del cazador paso como un rayo por su mente y estuvo a piunto de redordalro, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, el recuerdo se quedó en su subconciente. Era existente, pero inactivo.

Y en su lugar, siguió dictando mas ordenes y direcciones.

¡Noventa grados al norte, amigos mios, noventa grados al norte con dirección a la perdición!

* * *

><p>A los expertos e inteligentes les tocan las tareas mas difíciles, mientras que a los ineptos y lentos se les suele dar trabajos sencillos.<p>

Pasar lista de asistencia entre los alumnos no requería de mucha inteligencia o detreza, por lo que Akainu no tuvo ningún remordimeinto en ecomendar tan insignificante tarea a Kizaru mientra el se daba un merecido descanso cerca del lago y muy lejos de los alumnos y profesores.

-Entonces, no falta ninguno de los jóvenes bastardos?-

-Ehh…pues no…-

-Excelente. Ahora lárgate de aquí, que quiero disfrutar un poco de tiempo a solas lejos de todos, sobre todo de ti , Kizaru-

-Eso ha herdo mis sentieminto, Sakazuki , y mucho…pero bueno, es justo . Ya me voy –

Kizaru dejo solo a Akainu y regreso al campamento. Se preparo una taza de café que sabia un poco a humo , el cual se tomo tan lentamente que tarde unas dos horas en terminarlo

En este tiempo, no dejo de admirarse a a si mismo por la astuta técnica que había utilizado para pasar asistencia….

"_Uh, pues hay mucho nombres aquí y la verdad me da flojera leerlos, asi que mejor hagamos esto mas rápido . A ver, levanten la mano aquellos que NO están aquí en el campamento"_

Nadie alzó la mano.

"_Pues parece que todos si están aquí"_

Y Kizaru muy contento habia puesto asistencia a todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Luffy, Zoro, Nami,Sanji, Usopp , Chopper, Robin y Brook.

Pero, aun si hubiese notado su ausencia, no le hubiera dado mucha importancia. Los estudiantes se pierden a menudo , pero siempre regresan solos.

Siempre regresaban.

¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y a los que me han dejdo reviews. <strong>

**!Su apoyo es de gran ayuda y es un honor saber que les agrada este relato !**


	9. Perdidas y Dilemas

-Ya casi llegamos- Luffy señaló al norte. -Solo nos falta…-

-No Luffy, espera. Tenemos que hablar-

Luffy se detuvo, y escucho lo que Zoro tenía que decir.

-Estamos empezando a pensar - dijo Zoro , de brazos cruzados y muy serio – que no tienes ni idea de lo que haces o hacia a donde nos diriges-

Silencio absoluto. Luffy se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada a la izquierda, tratando de evitar la de sus amigos, quienes le veían con reproche y desconcierto.

-Pues yo…como les explico….- dijo Luffy, con una sonrisa preocupada -…bueno, puede que haya estado inventado las direcciones desde que salimos del campamento, y también está la pequeña posibilidad de que me haya confundido y que en lugar de agarrar el mapa, haya agarrado un poster de una chica con un traje muy raro y corto de la mochila de Sanji…-

-¿!QUE! ?- rugió Nami, rápidamente quitándole a Luffy el pedazo de papel de la mano que hasta hacía cinco minutos había pensado era el mapa. Al desdoblarlo, vio la imagen de una mujer con traje de baño. En la parte superior se leía :" Poster Edición Especial de la Modelo del Año : !Conis, de Skypiea ¡ .

-¡WOW, Conis nunca se vio tan bien!- dijo Brook, tan contento de ver la foto que el hecho de que estuviera perdido en el bosque mientras Nami ,Zoro y Sanji regañaban a Luffy fuertemente no pareció molestarle. Y el muy pervertido hasta aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar el poster y guardarlo, sin que Sanji se diese cuenta, claro. Quien sí lo vio fue Chopper, pero no le dijo nada , porque estaba llorando en los brazos de la siempre tranquila Robin.

-¡Ya deténganse! No es tiempo de pelear! – ordeno Usopp, poniéndose en medio de Luffy y los tres enojados amigos.

-No defiendas a Luffy, Usopp, que lo que ha hecho no es ninguna chistosada. Por su culpa estamos perdidos en este…!este maldito bosque lleno de animales gigantes y peligrosos que nos atacaran tan solo nos vean!- dijo Zoro, y fue apoyado por primera vez en toda su vida por Sanji.

-Pues si lo piensas bien, no es muy distinto a la escuela- dijo Usopp – Y nos las arreglamos para salir de ella con vida cada día, ¿no?-

Zoro por un instante pareció darle un poco de razón, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún cabron sentido! –

_"!Lo sé! Pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir"_ dijo Usopp en su mente. Luffy estaba tras de el , avergonzado de lo que había ocasionado. A si izquierda, Sanji buscaba desesperado su poster de edición especial, mientras Brook lo ayudaba e insistía que no tenía ni idea de podía estar.

Para entonces, Luffy se dio cuenta que ya no quería seguir jugando a ser un pirata y que lo único que deseaba era encontrar su sombrero y volver al campamento.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y el sol se ocultaría por completo en una hora. Lo mejor sería emprender su camino de regreso.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo sin un mapa, Luffy? – preguntó inquisitivamente Nami.

-Aun estoy pensando en eso, pero no te preocupes, lo resolveré pronto – respondió Luffy, empezando a dar marcha a los engranes en su cerebro. En lo que Luffy pensaba ( lo cual tomaba MUCHO tiempo) Nami se acercó a Robin , sabiendo que ella era la única que tendría una solución al problema, o por lo menos un buen consejo.

-He dejado un rastro de piedras en todo el camino – dijo Robin, bajando con cuidado a Choper y señalando al suelo. Una delgada hilera de rocas color rojo se recorría a través del bosque hasta perderse de vista.

-Robin, creo que nos has salvado- dijo Nami apremiante -aunque pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que regañáramos a Luffy-

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, y dijo :

-Debieron de haberme preguntado primero-

* * *

><p>Salvados por la campana, o mejor dicho por Robin y las piedras. Ya celebrarían luego, por el momento se debían apresurar y aprovechar la poca luz de sol que aun tenían. No llegarían al campamento esa noche, pero avanzarían una gran parte del camino, un poco más de la mitad, había calculado Nami. Llegarían con suerte en la mañana, antes de que alguien estuviera despierto.<p>

Ordeno ( exigió) a Chopper que dejara de llorar como bebe asustado, a Sanji y Brook que dejaran de buscar su maldito póster de mal gusto y a Luffy que dejara de pensar antes de que le doliera la cabeza por el esfuerzo.

-En marcha- dijo, mientras Robin indicaba el camino.

-Oigan, ¿no sienten como si alguien nos hiciese falta?- dijo Usopp al notar que algo no estaba bien. Conto a sus amigos uno por uno. Uno, dos, tres… y contándose a si mismo, eran siete.

Siete es un buen número, mayor que seis y menor que ocho, pero…

Ocho…. lo primordial eran ocho. ¿Dónde estaba el octavo de ellos?

¿Dónde estaba Zoro?

-¡Grandioso, lo que nos faltaba: Marimo se ha perdido! Ese tonto que no comprende que su brújula interna está tan rota como mi corazón cuando las chicas me desprecian se ha ido por su cuenta. En serio que…-

Sanji detuvo su discurso quejumbroso cuando sintió una ligera vibración en sus pies. Rápidamente, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su cigarrillo resbaló de sus labios y cayó junto a una montaña de hojas que empezaron a prenderse al contacto. Las apagó rápidamente con su pie, pero la vibración aun no cesaba.

-¿Un temblor?- dijo Sanji azorado.

Una voz , que gritaba algo incomprensible , se empezó a hacer mas fuerte.

Después, una figura con un montón de cabello verde se acerco corriendo a ellos .

-¡Cabeza de musgo! Al menos nos ahorraste el tiempo de busca…-

Zoro no paró para escuchar lo que Sanji le decía y siguió corriendo. Se detuvo brevemnete y grito a sus amigos, con un miedo inusual en su voz:

-¡CORRAN, CORRAN. UN DINOSAURIO….SE ACERCA HACIA AQUÍ, ESTA FURIOSO , Y TABIEN MUY HAMBRIENTO!-

* * *

><p>Si Sanji habia creído que la vibración era un temblor , la idea se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras de Zoro. Deseo que fuese una broma, aunque fuese una de muy mal gusto . Pero no lo era.<p>

La vibración se hizo tan fuerte que su rodillas se doblaron. Vio como Chopper apenas y se podía mantener en pie y decidio cargarlo por las astas. Un rugido se escucho tan fuerte que los oídos de Sanji se quedaron zumbando , mientras Chopper sintió como los suyos casi explotaban.

El dinosaurio ya estaba cerca, se podía ver la enorme silueta entre los árboles, que se derrumbaban ante su paso .

Antes de salir huyendo Sanji debía saber si Nami y Robin se encontraban bien. Volteó a ver a sus amigas y sintió un profundo alivio al ver como ellas estaban en buen estado . Asustadas, pero no en pánico, como Usopp.

-¡Ya oyeron a Marimo, corramos!- urgió Sanji saliendo disparado , sin soltar a Chopper. En ningún momento perdió de vista a sus dos amigas. Corrieron ,saltaron , pero no se detuvieron. Si sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, la simple imagen del dinosaurio les daba energía repentina, casi milagrosa.

_"Un shot de adrenalina y energía, baby"_ diría Doflamingo ,tomando una de su bebidas energéticas mezcladas con sake.

Mientras pensaba en esa frase, Sanji vio como Nami tropezaba con una raíz sobresalida del suelo, pero era afortunadamente rescatada por Brook.

Mala suerte, ya sería su héroe en otra ocasión, cuando no estuviera cargando a un reno llorón de las astas y un reptil enorme no los persiguiese.

-¡Todos, allí!- grito Robin –Nos refugiáremos en la cueva-

Sanji obedeció y se oculto junto el resto de sus amigos. Se lanzó de cuerpo entero al interior de la cueva y cayó de espaldas sobre el piso húmedo pero suave, soltando a Chopper del impacto. Dio un suspiro al sentirse a salvo.

El lo estaba , pero dos de sus amigos no.

Desde esa posición vio como Luffy y Usopp, ya sea por el pánico o por no haber escuchado, seguían corriendo sin detenerse en la cueva.

Zoro intentó ir por ellos, pero Robin lo detuvo. De no haberlo hecho, la enorme pata del dinosaurio lo hubiera aplastado como una insignificante goma de mascar. La bestia ignoro la cueva por completo, y se concentró en la presas más fáciles que tenía a su alcance :Luffy y Usopp.

Conforme paso el tiempo, que pareció ser eterno a pesar de que tan solo fueron dos minutos, se escucho un rugido incluso mas fuerte que el anterior, seguido por los gritos desgarrrantes de Luffy y Usopp…y todo enmudeció.

-¡No, no!- lloraba Nami desde la cueva y con los ojos desorbitados. - ¡Luffy, Luffy, Usopp!-

-Nami…- la detuvo Robin, con las mejillas humedas de lágrimas silenciosas. El resto de sus amigos estaban muy desconcertados, muy incrédulos como para poder reaccionar. Aun no podían asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. - …ya para, no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Se han ido-

* * *

><p>-¿Ido? ¿A dónde? Explícate bien, payaso de pelo azul- ordenó Hancock a Buggy , agarrandolo de la camisa.<p>

-¡De acuerdo, pero por favor no me golpees!- respondió Buggy cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Si algo había aprendido era nunca hacer enojar a Hancock, a no ser que quisiera que sus brazos y piernas sufriesen las consecuencias – Los escuche decir que irían al bosque. ¡Si , el bosque! . No, no se por qué hayan querido ir allí en primer lugar. Ya vez que Luffy sus amigos son …pues bastantes extraños, solo Oda sabe que locas ideas pasan por sus cabezas…-

-Luffy…- dijo Hancock entre dientes, preocupada. Solto a Buggy , ordenándole que se largara de su vista. El así lo hizo y salió corriendo asustado a los brazos de Alvida, quien lo golpeo por asustarla.

Hancock había notado la ausencia de Luffy cuando se disponía a darle de vuelta los bombones que la profesora Bonney les había quitado la noche anterior. Robarlos de vuelta de la tienda de acampar de la profesora Bonney había sido una misión muy arriesgada, pero por Luffy bien lo valía.

Esperaba sorprenderlo, y tal vez hasta comerían los bombones juntos en la fogata, sin la presencia de sus amigos …en especial la de Nami.

Lo buscó y buscó por todo el campamento, pero no dio con rastro de él. Ni siquiera ninguno de sus amigos parecía estar presente.

No estaba ni el reno, ni el flacucho, ni el narizón, ni el rubio pervertido….ninguno. A Hanccok ellos no les preocupaba demasiado, pero Luffy…era otra historia.

Por lo que, con los bombones aun en mano y aferrándose a ellos , se habia dado a la tarea de encontrarlos. Pregunto a sus compañeros, ninguno fue de mucha ayuda.

Hasta que habia preguntado a Buggy, de quien jamás espero encontrar la respuesta.

Si lo que le decía era cierto (y Hacock no tenía razones para creer que no, considerando que aquel payaso estaba muy asustado como para atreverse a mentirle) Luffy estaba en bosque.

Con frio, hambre, solo…bueno, solo tal vez no, por que de seguro estaba con sus amigos.

-Oye Hancock- la llamó el profesor Law , sacandola de sus pensamiento e indicándole con un movimiento de mano que no se alejara tanto del campamento – ya esta anocheciendo, no te acerques mucho al bosque, que es en esta hora del día que las bestias salen a buscar su alimento. O en otras palabras, es muy peligroso-

Hancock obedeció y regreso, muy pálida y asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le pregunto el profesor . Hancock lo miro, y estuvo a punto de decirle lo que ocurría con Luffy.

…pero en su lugar, desmintió al profesor, diciendo que no era nada, que solo estaba un poco cansada. Law la miro expectante.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, profesor –

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, si ves a Luffy y al resto de ellos, diles que deben encender la fogata de nuevo, que Kid no tiene ningún intención de hacerlo, el muy holgazán…-

Hancock asintió y vio como el profesor se alejaba.

Dio la espalda al campamento y se quedo viendo meditante al bosque.

"_Oh Luffy querido, ¿qué debo hacer? Si digo algo a los profesores, no sería mas que una vil chismosa….pero si me quedo aquí callada sin hacer nada y algo llega a pasarte, nunca me lo perdonaría…"_

Durante los próximos 20 minutos no hizo mas que pensar en aquel dilema, hasta que el ligero eco de algo parecido a un rugido lejano hizo que por fin tomara una decisión.

Muy arriesgada… pero por Luffy siempre lo valía.


	10. Empieza la Busqueda

A diferencia de su amigo, el no estaba asustado, pero si Usopp gritaba ,Luffy sentía el impulso de hacerlo también .

-¡AAAAHHH!-

-¡AAAAHHH….Oye Usopp, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué gritamos?-

-AHHHH!... ¡Pues porque un tiranosaurio nos está persiguiendo!-

-Oh, ¿y al gritar hacemos que nos deje de seguir?-

-No….! PERO ME AYUDA A QUITARME EL MIEDO!-

Usopp grito de nuevo, ya no tan fuerte por que su garganta ya estaba muy adolorida. Tosió a causa del esfuerzo.

-Usopp-

-¿Si, Luffy?-

-Creo que el tiranosaurio esta muerto-

-Ah, eso explica el por qué ya no estamos corriendo y yo sigo gritando aquí como bebita asustada …Espera ¿Qué demonios? ¡ ¿HAS DICHO MUERTO?-

Volteo a ver su amigo con perplejidad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había dejado de correr hace a varios minutos, cuando juraba que aquella bestia lo devoraría como un bocadillo en el almuerzo.

Pero eso ya no era posible, porque el tiranosaurio ya hacia allí, tirado inmóvil en el piso a espaldas de Luffy, tan muerto como un estudiante que debe entregar una boleta con más de cinco materias reprobadas a sus padres.

-No me jo….! Luffy, Luffy, ¿tu lo has hecho?- pregunto Usopp

-Ehm, aunque me gustaría decir que si, la verdad no he sido yo- admitió Luffy, acercándose al cadáver del dinosaurio y admirando sus enorme colmillos -¡Que genial, ojala mis dientes fueran así de filosos, podría comer carne de manera mucho más sencilla!-

-Oi, oi, Luffy concéntrate y deja de tus ideas imposibles para otro momento. – le pidió Usopp chasqueando los dedos, sintiéndose aterrado de ver al cuerpo de la bestia caída. Viva o muerta, resultaba intimidante – Si tu no has sido, ¿entonces quien fue?-

Un sonido, que sonó como un crujido de tablas, los interrumpió. Usopp no perdió el tiempo y se escondió detras de Luffy, temblando. No ayudaba mucho al asunto, pero su miedo le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa más. Logro reunir suficiente valor para asomarse por encima del hombro de Luffy y ver a un hombre, extremadamente alto y de pelo azul, retirar algo parecido a una lanza del la cabeza del tiranosaurio.

-Oi, viejo, ha sido una buena caza, sin decir que de paso nos salvaste de ser la cena de este animalejo !Muchas gracias! - felicito Luffy al hombre, aplaudiendo efusivamente. El hombre de pelo azul lo miro en silencio y no respondió.Luffy asumió que simplemente era muy tímido y se quedo allí parado sonriéndole de manera amigable

-¡Shhh!, Luffy, no le hables. Es un extraño y puede ser peligroso- le susurro Usopp al oído. Estaba preparado para volver a huir, aunque eso significase tener que arrastrar a Luffy por la camisa.

-Vamos, ¿como va a ser peligroso si acaba de salvar nuestra vidas? ¡Es un buen tipo, estoy seguro!-insistió Luffy. El hombre se acerco a ellos hasta que estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia, con la lanza manchada de sangre de tiranosaurio en la mano izquierda.

-Luffy, Salgamos de aquí antes de que sea tarde, por favor!- pidió Usopp, pero Luffy lo ignoro y en su lugar extendió una mano hacia el enorme hombre de pelo azul, dándole de nuevo las gracias por salvarlos.

-No ha sido nada – respondió , con voz grave , estrechando la mano de Luffy.

Aquella reacción amigable y nada violenta hizo que Usopp se relajara un poco y que perdiera el miedo.

Y qué bueno, porque si sufría otro susto mas, hubiera mojado los pantalones.

* * *

><p>Era oficial: los subdirectores era unos idiotas.<p>

Aquella era a conclusión de Hancock después de haber tratado de pedir ayuda a cada uno de ellos.

Primero fue con Kizaru, y la cosa termino por ser una de las situaciones mas desesperantes en la vida de Hancocok, desde…nunca.

-Kizaru sensei, ayúdeme por favor , creo que Luffy se ha perdido-

-Uh…Oh, perdido has dicho. ¿Quién?-

-Luffy, señor.-

- ¿Quién es Luffy?-

-Ya sabe, el chico del sombrero de paja. El guapo y valiente muchacho que será mi esposo algún día-

-….No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho. Uhm, "Luffy", ese nombre no me suena. No, nada de nada, jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado, absolutamente no….A menos, que….!Oh, te refieres a ese chico que Akainu tanto odia y que siempre está metido en problemas, ¿no?-

-Sí, ese mismo-

-Uh, ya veo… ¿Y qué le paso?-

-¡Se perdió!-

-¿Quién se perdió?-

-¡Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!-

-Ah… ¿y quién es ese? Nunca había escuchado su nombre –

-¡Se lo acabo de explicar!-

-¿Explicar qué? Me estas confundiendo mucho y la verdad es que…Oh , mira, una estrella fugaz en el cielo! Oh, olvídalo, es solo una luciérnaga….-

Hancock ya no pudo más y penso que si volvía a escuchar la lenta voz de Kizaru, explotaría de desesperación, por lo sé decido marchar, roja de coraje. El subdirector dijo algo más, pero parecía estar hablando con la luciérnaga en lugar de Hancock y esta lo ignoro.

Primer intento de pedir ayuda: fallido.

Pero aun había dos oportunidades. Dado a que Akainu era su última opción (por muchas buenas razones) , el próximo al que se le acerco fue a Aokiji. Estaba dormido profundamente recargado sobre un árbol. Unos estudiantes ya se habían pasado de listos y habían dibujado con un marcador un bigote falso y uniceja en la cara del subdirector, e inclusive le habían sumergido la mano derecha en un vaso de agua tibia, aunque afortunadamente el efecto de esa broma aun no había ocurrido.

-Aokiji sensei- le dijo despacio Hancock, moviéndolo ligeramente del hombro. Aokiji siguió roncando plenamente, sin inmutarse. La chica repitió la operación unas cinco veces, pero Aokiji estaba tan dormido que casi parecía estar muerto.

Viendo que no iba a funcionar de esa forma, Hancock tomo el vaso de agua en donde estaba la mano de Aokiji y se la arrojo de lleno en la cara. El subdirector por fin despertó, bostezando y con los ojos irritados.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya amaneció? Déjame descansar solo cinco minutos más….-

-¡No se duerma, Aokiji sensei, debo decirle algo muy importante :! Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy ,ha desparecido, y creo que esta perdido en el bosque!-

-….Si, si, resolveré ese asunto a primera hora mañana….-

-¡A primera hora mañana nada!- había gritado Hancock- ¡Quítese esa maldita flojera y haga algo al respecto en este instante antes de que …!

-…_zzzzz_…-

-¡Maldición!-

Aokiji se volvió a dormir y esta vez fue imposible despertarlo.

Segundo intento: fracaso total.

No todo estaba perdido para Hnacock, porque aun le quedaba ….Akainu. Aquello no podía suponer nada bueno.

Si, Hancock sabía que era el sujeto mas enojón que había conocido en su vida, y que odiaba a Luffy por encima de todos los demás estudiantes. Efectivamente , también sabía que lo mas probable era que la única ayuda que le ofrecería Akainu sería un castigo aunque Hancock no tuviera nada que ver y después Akainu se encargaría de hacer un drama innecesario que solo causaría problemas y lo último que lograría seria encontrar a Luffy.

"_Blah,blah,blah, Monkey D. es un vándalo ,blah,blah,blah, en mis tiempos nunca ocurría algo asi ,blah,blah,blah, estoy rodeado de idiotas…"_ algo así iría el regaño de Akainu.

Cuando lo pensó bien, Hancock decidió que el siquiera haber considerado a Akainu como opción para pedir ayuda había sido una completa idiotez, por lo que la desecho de inmediato.

¿Y ahora que debía hacer? La respuesta fue tan obvia que Hancock no pudo creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes : sus compañeros. Si los adultos no tenían intención alguna ayudarla, estaba segura de que sus compañeros si estaba más que dispuestos.

Bueno, algunos de ellos debían estarlo….. ¿no?

Al menos, valía la pena el intentarlo. Reviso bien de que no hubiera ningún profesor presente antes de llamar reunir a todos sus compañeros alrededor de la fogata apagada.

-¡Escuchen bien, Luffy ( y sus no muy importantes amigos ) se han perdido en el bosque y necesito la ayuda de ustedes para encontrarlo-

Nadie reacciono, lo único que se escucho fue el cantar de un grillo .

-A ver si entendí- dijo por fin Kuro - ¿Quieres que arriesguemos nuestras vidas por un tarado que se metio al bosque y ya no puede regresar? ….Lo siento Hancock, pero no creo equivocarme cuando hablo en nombre de todos y digo que estás loca si crees que vamos a aceptar -

-¡Si! – respondieron varios al unisonó. Unos cuantos se fueron en ese mismo instante, sin más interés por lo que Hancock tenía que decir.

-¡No sean tan desgraciadamente malagradecidos! Piensen en todo lo que Luffy ha hecho por ustedes!- les grito Hancock enojada.

-Se comió mi examen final el año pasado y tuve que ir a escuela de verano por su culpa- dijo Moria con los brazos cruzados. Siguiendo su ejemplo, varios mas empezaron a dar razones de por qué no querían ayudar a Luffy

-A mi me golpeo solamente por llamarlo estúpido mono con cerebro de goma-

-Por su culpa me regañaron y me castigaron por dos semanas. ¡Yo lo único que le hice fue dejarlo encerrado en su casillero durante cinco horas!-

-A mí en clase nunca deja de aventarme bolitas de papel-

-Una vez me paso mal las respuesta de la tarea y me saque cero, al igual que el-

-A mi solamente no me cae bien-

Eran razones sin fundamentos, pero Hancock no pudo hacer que cambiaran de opinión. Trato amenazas, ordenes e incluso un poco de coqueteo con sus compañeros varones, pero ellos ya estaban muy decididos en no ayudarla.

-Crocodile, tu si me ayudaras, ¿cierto?- le pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro- respondió Crcodile afablemente

-¿De verdad?-

-No, por supuesto que no. Adiós y que te diviertas en tu búsqueda, Hancock….ilusa crédula y obsesionada –

Crocodile sonrió cínicamente y se fue, junto con todos los demás. Aquello fue un tanto inesperado, Hancock pensó que al menos uno iba a ayudarla, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario. Pero no importaba, porque con o sin ayuda, ella iba a adentrase al bosque para salvar a Luffy.

Y, quien sabe, tal vez de paso también a los otros…pero solo si sentía el bondadoso impulso de hacerlo.

-Espera Hancock, nosotros si queremos ayudarte- dijo alguien con voz tímida. Hancock volteo con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, la cual se borro cuando miro a sus ayudantes. Eran solamnte dos: Coby y Conis

-Tashigi también iba a venir - añadió Coby – pero se arrepintió en el último momento-

Hancock los siguió mirando con de una forma despectiva involuntaria. No era que despreciase su ayuda pero…!diablos, esperaba algo mejor que un chico debilucho con cabello color rosa y una chica delgada amante de los animales!

-Ya que, de algo servirán... – suspiro encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Muy bien, entonces equipo, tenemos tres prioridades: 1) Encontrar a Luffy, 2) Encontrar a Luffy, y más importante 3) ENCONTRAR A LUFFY!-

- ¿Y que ocurre con Zoro , Brook y ellos? – pregunto Conis alzando la mano.

-Bueno, a ellos también supongo, si nos sobra tiempo…Pero Luffy es nuestro objetivo principal, ¿está claro?-

-¡Si, señora!- respondieron Conis y Coby.

-Excelente, y ahora – dijo Hancock, señalando el bosque - ¡Vamos adelante!-

* * *

><p>Nami sabía que Luffy y Usopp seguían con vida. Parecía una especia de negación al inicio, pero una parte de ella simplemente estaba segura de que sus dos amigos habían sobrevivido.<p>

Robin, Sanji y el resto aceptaron esa idea. Sabían que era muy poco probable, pero era posible. Asi que, con determinación y un poco de frio a cusa de la noche, habían salido a su búsqueda.

-¡Y todo esto ocurrio por un estúpido sombrero! En serio, Luffy nos mete en las peores situaciones por razones tan bobas…- dijo Zoro, y al recordar a su amigo y la posibilidad de que este hubiese fallecido, su voz se apago y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había sido culpa suya, después de todo, de que el tiranosaurio les persiguiese. Zoro se había perdido y encontrado con el tiranosaurio, solo para después guiarlo a sus amigos sin creía que los demás lo culpasen (ni siquiera Sanji) , pero aun así sentía una culpa tan terrible que parecía tener un peso físico sobre sus hombros. Fue ahí, cuando decidió que los encontraría a cualquier costo.

Ya no se quejo en voz alta, pero en su mente Zoro no podía dejar de repetir que todo ese caos había sido culpa de un sombrero de paja.

Ningun sombrero, al menos para en su opinion, valía tanto la pena.


	11. Gajes del Oficio

Hancock y Nami sentían una angustia enorme por el desconocido paradero de Luffy. Pero si una de ellas pudiera ver lo feliz y a salvo que se encontraba en ese momento, se darían cuanta que no había de que estaba bien, comiendo en compañía de Usopp y de Franky en la cabaña que le pertenencia a este ultimo. Reían y platicaban, acompañados de carne asada de dinosaurio y sodas frías.

Era la misma cabaña en la que , hacia solo una noche, Luffy casi vio el final de sus días. Pero ahora que Franky había explicado el por qué de tan violento acto, Luffy se sentía muy cómodo y seguro. Pero para evitar problemas, Luffy pidió a Franky que guardara la escopeta en el armario, bajo llave.

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo casi te vuelo los sesos con esta cosa, ¿eh?- decía Franky sonriendo, girando el seguro del armario.- Oye, narizón, ya deja de temblar ¿quieres? Yo no pretendo dispararles, a menos que me den una buena razón-

Usopp soltó un chillido de miedo y se ahogo con su comida.

-Relájate, era solo una broma…- Franky le dio una palmada en la espalda y ocupo lugar en la silla del lado opuesto de la mesa. Se acabo una lata de medio litro de soda de un trago , tiro la lata al suelo y eructo fuertemente – De nuevo te pido una disculpa por lo de anoche , Luffy. Pero cuando uno vive solo en el bosque por más de nueve años, te vuelves algo salvaje sin darte cuenta y reaccionas por puro instinto. Aunque, las seis botellas de alcohol que me bebí puede que también haya influido un poco con mi comportamiento, y ni que decir de esos hongos que me comí en la cena… En fin ¿Sin resentimientos?-

Franky alzo su bebida a forma de brindis. Ahora que lo veía tranquilo, ( y sobrio) Luffy le había perdido todo el miedo, y hasta empezaba a caerle bien ese sujeto. Era platicador, bromista, alocado , tenia gafas de sol y eructaba tan fuerte como una bocina de automovil. ¡Un gran sujeto!.

-Ni uno solo, Franky – dijo Luffy, chocando su bebida con la de Franky. Usopp también se unió, aunque solo lo hizo para evitar hacer enojar a ese tipo de pelo azul. No quería volver a casa como coladera: todo lleno de hoyos. Luego, los tres bebieron de sus sodas y eructaron al mismo tiempo,

-Oye Franky, y a todo esto ¿Por qué vives en el bosque? ¿Eres uno de esos amantes extremos de la naturaleza que no soportan la ciudad?- pregunto Luffy, escupiendo un poco de la comida a medio masticar que tenía en la boca. Usopp le paso una servilleta y le pidió que comiera como la gente civilizada.

-Ja, ja. ¡Amante de la naturaleza mi trasero!- dijo Franky, comenzando a reír .- No, yo vivo aquí por otras razones. Es una historia muy larga, y no creo que la quieran escuchar….-

-¡LA QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR, LA QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR!- demando Luffy .

-"Queremos" me suena a manada, Luffy. – dijo Usopp por lo bajo. Franky lo escucho, pero a pesar de la negativa del narizón miedoso, no se hizo del rogar y acepto entusiasta en contarles su relato. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de platicársela a nadie, excepto a los animales que de repente se encontraba en su caminatas matutinas por el bosque, los cuales no entendían nada y solo se le quedaban viendo con ojos tiernos pero inexpresivos.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó, mientras Luffy lo veía atentamente con una sonrisa boba y Usopp empezaba a tomar cierto interés.

-Yo no siempre viví aquí, hace unos nueve o diez años, era un estudiante despreocupado y holgazán, muy parecido a ti, Luffy (claro que yo era mucho más listo…). Un fin de semana de verano, la escuela organizo un viaje de excursión a este bosque y junto con mis compañeros, tuve que ir voluntariamente a fuerza.-

-Wow, nosotros estamos en la misma situación .! Qué gran coincidencia, tío!- comento Luffy

-Se nota que quien sea que organice los viajes no tiene nada de originalidad… - respondió Franky - ¿Por qué siempre un jodido bosque? Mejor los deberían llevar a una parque de diversiones, a una playa, ¡un bar!. Ahora eso si sería una verdadera excursión!-

-¿Qué es un bar? ¿Es como una fuente de sodas?- pregunto Luffy

-Técnicamente, pero la diferencia es que allí solo van los grandes…!Oi, mira, que ya me desvié la historia! Bueno, como iba diciendo: Para mi sorpresa, el viaje no resulto del todo aburrido, pero algo me había decepcionado a sobremanera : En los días que estuvimos, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de explorar este bosque. Era como si uno fuera al cine solo a dormirse en lugar de ver la película, y que para colmo se comprara palomitas que ni se va a comer. Por eso, el ultimo día del campamento, decidí adentrarme por mi cuenta en el bosque y explorarlo. Para ganar mas tiempo y evitar que mis compañeros y profesores se marcharan antes de que yo volviera, ponche las llantas del autobús escolar con clavos. Obviamente, y a pesar de que creí que era un plan sin fallas, no todo salió como yo esperaba-

Tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero Usopp sentía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esta historia. Se le hacía muy conocida.

-Luffy, no te parece que…-

-Cállate Usopp, que la historia se está poniendo interesante – le corto Luffy sin ponerle mucha atención, ya que la mayor parte de estaba en Franky y su relato.

-Era muy inmaduro, solo era un chico…- prosiguió Franky, mirando por la ventana sin cristales –Ok, todavía no soy el tipo más maduro de todos, pero ahora que veo hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui al adentrarme a este bosque totalmente solo. Fue divertido al inicio, me sentía como un gran explorador de la vida salvaje. Pero me transforme en un estudiante asustado cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde carajos estaba.-

-¿Y no llegaron los piratas para salvarte?- pregunto Luffy. Usop sintió un deja vu , y comenzaba a comprender poco a poco.

-No…los bastardos nunca aparecieron – se lamento Franky sacando un pañuelo y sonándose la nariz, a juzgar por sus ojos brillosos, no tardaría en ponerse a llorar –Por más de seis horas di vueltas como estúpido por el bosque, con los ojos llorosos de la desesperación y sudando frio de los nervios. De pura suerte, me las arreglé para volver al campamento. Casi grite de felicidad al creer que me había salvado. Pero ¿Qué me encontré en lugar de eso? A un campamento ya totalmente vacio. No me habían esperado los muy malditos. ¡Se las habían arreglado para componer las llantas del autobús y se largaron ,dejándome solo. Jamás regresaron!-

Franky empezó a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con el pañuelo. Luffy le dio palmaditas a en la cabeza como si se tratase de una mascota.

-¡Eres tú!- dijo Usopp con l quijada caída. Franky interrumpió su llanto y lo miro azorado –El chico de la historia que nos conto el profesor Apoo eres tú!-

* * *

><p>-¿Historia?-Franky estaba muy confundido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las palabras de Usopp no le hacían ningún sentido<p>

-Uhm, si. Tu eres el personaje de una historia inconclusa que nuestro profesor de música nos conto anoche en la fogata. Que según nos iba a asustar, pero termino por ser el relato de campamento más estúpido que he escuchado…-

-Whoa, whoa, alto. Tiempo fuera- pidió Franky mostrando las palmas de la manos –¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que me ocurrió terminó por convertirse en una leyenda que pasa de profesores a alumnos? Por mis tangas, que maldito descaro tienen esos viejos… me dejan abandonado aquí como un saco de basura y para colmo me convierten en un mito escolar….-

-No te deprimas, Franky, eso tiene su lado positivo. :!Eres famoso!- lo animo Luffy. Que tanta parte era cierta dicha afirmación era dudosa, pero al menos sirvió para que Franky se alegrara un poco.

-¡No soy famoso, soy SUPER famoso!- declaro Franky mientras se acomodaba su gafas de sol y sin saber que en realidad era tan conocido como un programa de televisión con horario en la madrugada. Usopp permitió que Franky disfrutara de su supuesta fama por quince minutos, hasta que tuvo suficiente de el baile de triunfo de Franky, acompañado por Luffy , lo cual lo hacia lo doble de desesperante.

Había sido divertido las primera cinco veces, pero perdió todo el encanto rápidamente, sobre todo cuando Franky les pregunto si quieran ver la versión_ "en tanga"_. Ese fue el punto cuando Usopp se dio cuenta que debía seguir con la conversación…a no ser que quisiese tener una imagen que nunca borraría de su mente.

-Pero Franky, hay algo que no me cuadra-

-¿Tu nariz? –

-No, Luffy. Lo que quiero decir, Franky, es que no entiendo porque sigues aquí, en el bosque. Si , los profesores te dejaron aquí botado cuando tenias nuestra edad, ¡pero bien pudiste ya haber llegado a la ciudad caminado desde hace años! Digo, la civilizacion quda a tres dias caminando, cuando mucho. O al menos puediste dejar de vivir dentro del bosque, donde te atacan los dinosaurios ( que saben muy bien , no lo niego….) y vives totalmente solo!-

Silencio total. Franky se mordió los labios, mirando a Usopp con reproche.

-Esa es otra historia, demasiado larga -declaro, dándoles la espalda para voltear a ver la caña de pescar que ya hacia colgada sobre la chimenea, que comenzaba a pagarse y soltar unas cuantas cenizas- Y personal –

Usopp relajo los brazos y se lamento de haber dicho algo, pero eso le pasaba por no poder mantener su pensamientos dentro su mente.

Luffy estaba parado tras de Franky, y lo miraba con la misma expresión de un animalillo salvaje que ve actuar a una persona de manera extraña.

-Pero…- siguió Franky, encogiéndose de hombros -…ustedes me agradan, muchachos, y no pierdo nada al contárselas. De todas formas, no es como si tuviesemos algo mejor que hacer. -

* * *

><p>-Hancock, creo que…-<p>

-¡Cállate, no digas nada más!-

-… nos hemos….-

-¡te lo advierto, Coby!-

-….perdido-

Lo que Coby sintió después fue un palmada en la nuca, Conis intervino y le pidió a Hancock que se tranquilizara, y que si en verdad estaban perdidos, no la culpaban.

-¡Pero no estamos perdidos! – insistía Hancock tercamente - No podemos estarlo, simplemente no hasta que encontremos a Luffy!-

Chaqueo los dedos y ordeno ponerse en marcha de nuevo, guiándose solamente por su intuición . Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta que uno de sus pies se doblo a causa del irregular y rocoso suelo. Tal vez llevar tacones no había la idea más inteligente….

-Hancock, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Coby, ayudándola a levantarse. Por suerte, si se encontraba perfectamente y su tobillo no se había torcido, pero su zapato estaba totalmente arruinado.

-Es el precio del amor…- suspiro Hancock, arrojando el zapato en la distancia. En lugar de el ruido seco que esta haría al contacto con el suelo, se escuchó un golpe como de crujido, seguido por un una queja de dolor. A el Equipo de rescate de Hancock se le helo la sangre.

-¡Un fantasma!- chillo aterrorizado Coby.

-No ,idiota. Ha de ser un animal salvaje- aclaro Hancock

-Oh…!eso está peor!-

-Hancock, creo que es hora de que ya nos vayamos antes de que …- empezó Conis, y en ese instante sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Después, el olor de algo parecido al tabaco inundó su nariz , y una voz susurrante le dijo al oído :

-¿~Eres tu, Conis-chwan~?-

La chica grito de horror. Conforme su grito disminuía, mas voces se hicieron audibles.

-¡Sanji, casi la matas de un susto! -

-¡Y como no, si le llego como un depravado a mitad de la noche. Madura, cocinero! –

-El grito de Conis me calo' hasta los huesos. Que ironía, ¿no?. Yohoho!-

-Pobrecillo Chopper, un tacón volador le pego en la frente…No deberías tirar así las cosas, Hancock-

Hancock se quedo sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo molesta. ¿Por qué, de todas las malditas probabilidades en su contra, había dado con los amigos de Luffy en un bosque tan enorme? Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Brook, Robin y el reno Chopper…. Vaya porquería de suerte que estaba teniendo esa noche.

* * *

><p>-Hina , se que solo somos dos compañeros de trabajo, pero …-<p>

-A Hina no le gustan las cursilerías ni los rodeos, así que has como un dermatólogo y ve al grano, Smoker-

-Por mi esta mejor. Me preguntaba si…una vez que este campamento de locos acabe, te gustaría…ya sabes…salir conmigo …-

- ¿En una cita romántica? Pff, no me hagas reír. Hina no es una chica fácil y tendrás que esforzarte mucho más para llegar a ese nivel. Sin embargo, creo que a Hina no le molestaría ir a tomar un café o ver una película contigo, Smoker –

-¡Lo sabía, no sé ni porque sigo tratando si siempre me rechazas como si fuese un….Un momento , ¿dijiste que si?-

-No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees que dije ? –

Después de tantos años, desde su tiempo como estudiante, Smoker había conseguido que Hina aceptara salir con él. Los intentos previos solían terminar con Hina diciendo una cosa sarcástica como " Hina tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer , como rechazarte , por ejemplo" , o un simple "NO" lleno de indiferencia.

Pero ahora, por fin había triunfado, o al menos algo parecido. Nada arruinaría ese momento, nada ni nadie…

-¡Profesor Smoker!- llego corriendo Tashigi, tropezándose y llevándose consigo a Smoker, causando que este cayera al suelo y por consecuente que Hina perdiera el interés y se fuese, riendo.

-¡No, Hina espera!- la detuvo Smoker , pero la profesora simplemente le contesto.

- Creo que Hina ya no quiere ni tomar un café contigo, Smoker. Adiós y buenas noches-

Ahora, Smoker sabía que la destrucción de su cita potencial no había sido culpa suya. Todo iba my bien hasta que Tashigi llego y arruino el ambiente. Si bien Smoker nunca se había enojado con la torpe chica de gafas (sobre todo por que Smoker era MUY paciente), en ese momento no pudo evitar regañarla. No era una estudiante mala, ¡pero cualquiera perdía la paciencia con ella de vez en cuando a causa de sus torpezas!

-Lamento haber arruinado sus intentos románticos con la profesora Hina, pero debo decirle algo importante – se defendió Tashigi.

-Oh, maldita sea…. ¿Y ahora que ocurrió? ¿Luffy volvió a comerse las moras venenosas de nuevo? ¿O acaso se quedo congelado dentro del lago otra vez?

-¡No, es peor que eso!-

¿Peor que ingerir moras venenosas? Entonces, en realidad se trataba de una emergencia, Cuando Tashigi explico que Luffy se había perdido en el bosque , y que Hancock había ido tras él, Smoker se quedo parado con la mirada ausente.

Que Luffy no hubiese causado ningún problemas hasta ese momento había sido muy bueno para ser verdad.

Y ahora Smoker tendría que ir con Sengoku a explicarle todo ese caos, y después tendría que ir a ese bosque, en el frio de la noche y casi totalmente a oscuras, a buscar a un chico no muy de su agrado, que de seguro diría como excusa:"Es que estaba jugando al pirata y el tesoro escondido. ¡No se enoje tanto, profesor Fumarolas!" con esa sonrisa de inocente que a Smoker le ponía los nervios de punta.

…Pero bueno, el había querido estudiar docencia estudiantil en la universidad como carrera ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>!Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y comentado en la historia. Su apoyo, consejos y demas me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y mejorando :D!<strong>


	12. Debe valer la pena!

A Hancock la idea de unir fuerzas con los molestos amigos de Luffy no le hizo nada de gracia, y al inicio estuvo a punto de negarse por complete. Pero si quería encontrar a Luffy antes de que le ocurriera algo malo, termino por aceptar la ayuda de los sombreros de paja, de muy mala gana. Conis y Coby por el contario parecieron felices de haber encontrado otra compañía que no fuese la de una chica enamoradiza con un carácter un tanto explosivo (o en cortas palabras, Hancock)

Pero lo que en realidad hacia enojar a Hancock no eran ni Sanji ni Brook con sus miradas pervertidas y sus piropos, los cuales dirigían tanto a Conis como Hancock . Ni tampoco era Chopper con sus lloriqueos o Robin con esa infinita calma que siempre parecía tener sin importar la situación. Maldición, hasta se podía decir que aguantaba a Zoro , pese a que tenían que estarlo vigilando constantemente como si fuese un niño pequeño para evitar que se perdiera.

No, no. Todo eso era medianamente soportable.

Lo que hacía que Hancok se mostrase tan apática tenía un nombre: Nami.

No la soportaba. Había sido idea de Hancock salir en búsqueda de Luffy y no tenía ninguna intención de compartir el crédito con esa granjera de pelo naranja. De seguro que Nami , siendo tan mala como era, le robaría a su Luffy .

Si , de seguro eso haría la maldita desgraciada…

Y aun así, habían unido fuerzas, causando que el Magnifico Equipo de Rescate de Hancock se transformara en el Abominable Equipo de Rescate de Nami **Y** Hancock .

Horrible, simplemente espeluznante. Pero si así iban a ser las cosas, lo primero que haría Hancock haría seria establecer unas cuantas reglas y puntos importantes, y pobre de Nami si se le ocurría desobedecer cualquiera de ellos.

La aparto un momento del grupo y hablo con ella a solas.

-Mira, y que te quede claro, Nami – le dijo Hancock con voz firme –No me importa si tu has sido amiga de Luffy desde el kínder ni me importa que tan preocupada estés por el, la que salvara a Luffy esta noche seré yo. Así que cuando lo encontremos, tu y el resto de tu banda de locos manténganse a la raya y no intervengan con el rescate de mi amado, ¿está claro?-

Nami frunció el entrecejo, se puso a la defensiva y respondió:

-Este no es un juego, Hancock, y Luffy no es un trofeo a reclamar. Si veo que está en mis manos el poder rescatarle si se encuentra en un peligro, lo último que hare es quedarme cruzada de brazos a ver como tu juegas a la súper heroína.-

Hancock sintió como su enojo aumentaba, y de no ser porque se tranquilizo en el último momento, le hubiera dado una bofetada a Nami. Si, sabía que tal vez no tuviese una buena razón para actuar así, pero en el amor cualquier mujer era su potencial enemiga.

-Solo deja que yo me encargue de todo y tu limítate a observar, ¿si?- dijo Hancock fríamente. Fue entones cuando Sanji empezó a llamarlas a gritos, asustado por que no podía encontrarlas.

Las dos chicas, sin dirigirse la palabra y sin siquiera mirarse, regresaron juntos con los demás miembros del Equipo de Rescate de Nami y Hancock y continuaron la búsqueda.

-Oye Sanji , ¿ no sientes cierta tensión entre Nami y Hancock?- le pregunto Brook a su amigo al oído.

-Si, bastante- admitió Sanji - Pero eso hace que me sienta bastante….digamos, _contento_-

-Yohoho, a mi me pasa la mismo. ¡Hurra por la enemistad femenina!-

* * *

><p>-Luffy, apúrate y siéntate, que Franky ya nos va contar su historia-<p>

-¡Esperen, que mis bocadillos aun no están listos. Y no puedo escuchar una historia sin mis bocadillos, porque me da hambre y me pongo de mal humor (aunque casi siempre me termino durmiendo…) ¡Ya están, muy bien Franky, ahora si somos todo oídos!-

-Pues ya era hora- apremio Franky. Se desperezo y volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa junto a Usopp y Luffy -Bien, como ya les había dicho, a mi me abandonaron y me dejaron atrás como perro viejo, aunque tienen mucha razón en cuanto el hecho de que pude haber regresado por mi cuenta a la ciudad si así lo hubiese querido…-

-¿A qué te refieres con "hubiese? Por cierto, estos bocadillos de carne saben un poco extraños…- interrumpió Luffy, masticando dubitativamente su comida

-Es porque no es carne, son trozos de madera podrida. Yo que tu dejaba de comerlos, o te pasaras una noche inolvidable en el retrete, o en esta caso, en el arbolito. ¿Qué dices, que ya ni modo? Pues vale, es tu estomago, no el mío, Luffy. ¡Oye, no tienes que apresúrame, Usopp, ya estaba por seguir con la historia! Dios, las prisas que tienen los citadinos hoy en día….Bueno, como iba diciendo….

"….Si, en efecto, yo me quede bajo mi propia voluntad en este bosque. Antes de que me juzguen de loco, deben saber que tengo una muy buena razón. Verán, el día de mi abandonó, cuando cayó la noche, me empezó a dar un hambre tan grande como la nariz de Usopp. Comer hongos y bayas sin supervisión es igual ingerir un trago de veneno para ratas, por lo que mejor decidí por pescar. Ya iba yo a empezar a construir una caña improvisada con un poco de hilo de mi camisa y una rama de un árbol cuando vi que a la orilla del lago, encima de unas rocas cercanas, ya había un caña de pescar en perfecto estado. Me olvide por completo de los buenos modales y la utilicé como si fuese de mi propiedad. Asumí que tal vez había sido de alguno de mis compañeros o de mis profesores que me habían abandonando (¡malditos viejos!) y , sin ningún tipo de pena, comencé a pescar. Sin embargo, me detuve al ver que atrapada en el anzuelo había una pequeña ballena bebe. Impulsado tal vez por lastima pasajera, la libere y esta escapo, soltando chillidos agudos mientras se alejaba nadando a toda velocidad. Fue bastante tierno ... Pero el gusto me duro poco, porque casi de inmediato regresaron los verdaderos propietarios, y créanme que estaba lejos de ser unos amables acampantes. Se trataba de un grupo de cazadores, tan rudos como agresivos, Cuando me vieron liberando a su presa y usando su caña de pescar, me dieron la peor golpiza de mi vida sin previo aviso,. Uno de ellos me dio una fuerte patada en la nariz, y es por eso que ahora la tengo tan chueca…."

-Pues yo creo que se bien-

"Gracias Luffy, si quieres una nariz igual, solo pídele a unos de los matones de tu escuela que te de un puñetazo o un puntapié en la cara , aunque en ninguno de los casos te recomiendo. En fin, cuando por fin dejaron de molerme a golpes, el mayor de ellos, que respondía a nombre de Demalo Black según escuche lo llamaba otro de ellos, me agarro del cuello y me empezó a ahogar "

"-¡Hijo de puta, íbamos a ganar mucho dinero con esa cría de ballena y tu nos jodiste todo le esfuerzo que pusimos en atraparla- me grito justo en la cara. Su aliento olía a alcohol y me revolvió el estomago. El resto de ellos solo me insultaba y me miraba con odio -¡Maldito seas! Estaba teniendo muy buena suerte desde que escapamos del reformatorio y tú lo arruinaste todo. Debería…!-. Otro de su grupo lo interrumpio y empezó a preguntar que como harían ahora para conseguir dinero , y no dejaba de lloriquear sobre lo asustado que estaba acerca de que la policía podía estar buscándolos para poner sus traseros de vuelta a el Reformatorio Juvenil. De alguna forma, eso me salvo de seguir siendo golpeado, ya que ese tal Demalo se asusto ante tal pensamiento y decidió escapar, en especial cuando algo parecido a una sirena se escuchaba en la distancia"

" –Tienes suerte, cabrón- me dijo, soltándome y dándome una última patada en el estomago. El muy asqueroso también me escupió. Si, era un cerdo bien hecho. Me volvi el chico mas feliz cuando vi que corrían como gallinas cobardes hacia el bosque y se perdían de vista. Yo hice un esfuerzo sobre humano y me logre levantar, y decidi ocultarme también el a profundidad del bosque. Nunca he confiado en la policía y la idea de que me encontraran totalmente golpeado en el mismo escenario en donde estaban unos fugitivos no me agradaba para nada. Eran capaces de llevarme a mí a el Reformatorio de paso, solamente por estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados."

"Mientras caminaba por el bosque oscuro de nuevo, con la nariz rota, una muñeca torcida y demás heridas, me prometí a mi mismo a que no me iría de este maldito bosque hasta que atrapara a los desgraciados que me habían lastimado. No fue solo el deseo de venganza, si no que también lo hice porque quería que al regresar a la ciudad, pudiera mirar a la cara a mis profesores y compañeros y decirles " Me dejaron atrás, pero eso fue bueno, porque gracias a ello pude detener a uno delincuentes juveniles en fuga. ¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora, eh? ¿Quién es el maldito idiota ahora? ¡"

Franky dio un golpe a la pared con tanto enojo que un trozo de madera cedió ante la fuera y se rompió. Usopp dio un sobre salto sobre la silla y Luffy también se sobresalto.

-Por eso no dejo este bosque, por eso construí y vivo esta cabaña – jadeaba Franky, mostrando los dientes -¡No puedo regresar después de tanto tiempo así como si nada : debo lograr que todo el tiempo que viví aquí haya sido por algo y no ser conocido como " el alumno que los profesores dejaron atrás ". Simplemente, no puedo!-

* * *

><p>-¡Mira eso!-<p>

-Mmmm, eso viendo, Sanji, muy atentamente….-

-No Brook, no a las curvas de Conis, me refiero a ese resplandor que se ve hacia el norte-

-¿Que es?- pregunto Chopper, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor – Parece…-

-¿Una cabaña? – supuso Nami

-¿Hacia donde? ¡Yo no veo nada!-

-Por que estás viendo hacia el otro lado, Marimo idiota…-

-Shhh, silencio – demando Robin- escuchen, se oyen voces que provienen desde el interior. Y se parecen mucho a las de …-

-¡LUFFY!- grito Hnacock, y se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña, sin esperar a nadie mas. Coby intentó detenerla, pero fue aparatado con gran facilidad de un simple empujón de Hanccok.

-¡Esa tipa se ha vuelto loca!- exclamó Nami

-¡Pero también esta bien guapa!- repuso Brook

-¡Vamos tras ella antes de que haga algo imprudente!- urgió Conis.

-¿Imprudente? ¡Impudentes sus enromes y hermosas….!

-¡ Ya cállate con tus perversiones, ¿quieres Brook?-

-Oh, no! Hancock está tratando de derribar la puerta de la cabaña!- anuncio Coby alarmado y jalándose el cabello.

-Pues entonces ya dejemos de estar aquí parados como estatuas y andando!- ordeno Nami.

Y así, el Equipo de Rescate de ( ¡ansiosa!) Hanccok y (¡sensata!) Nami salió corriendo hacia la cabaña.


	13. Ayudemos al Cazador

_¡Pum!_

_¡Pum!_

La puerta de la cabaña se movió fuertemente. Franky se alarmo y el instinto de supervivencia que había desarrollado en el bosque se despertó de inmediato. Corrió apresuradamente hacia el mueble donde había guardado la escopeta y apunto fijamente a la temblorosa puerta. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el pulso acelerado. Noto como Luffy y Usopp se escondían tras de él, en busca de protección en caso de que fuese alguna bestia salvaje a que buscase derrumbar la entrada e infiltrarse dentro de la cabaña.

Ahora que la noche se había convertido en madrugada, los animales y bestias que rondaban el bosque se habían vuelto el triple de peligrosas. Franky lo sabia por experiencia.

-¡Ha de ser un oso. O Dios mío, estamos perdidos!- chillaban Luffy y Usopp, temblando como gelatinas.

Franky pensó que tendrían suerte si aquella cosa fuese un oso ,pero sabía que se trataba de algo mucho peor : Una cría de dinosaurio, un buitre salvaje enorme con pico tan duro como el acero….Pero bueno, para eso tenía la escopeta lista para disparar.

_¡Pum!_

_¡PUM!_

_¡PUM!_

Una de las dos vigas de la puerta se desprendió con un fuerte chasquido, tintineando al tocar suelo y causando que la puerta se entreabriera, dejando entrar el frio viento del exterior.

-¡Apártense y cúbranse los oídos!- les ordeno Franky, acomodando la vista y apuntado con más precisión, con su ojo izquierdo cerrado – ¡Voy a disparar y esta hermosura de arma puede hacer explotar los tímpanos además de hacer volar sesos. !-

La segunda viga cedió ante un último y fuerte impacto. La puerta, ya sin ningún sostén que la uniera a la pared, se derrumbo hacia enfrente, con un ruido sonoro y crujiente propio de la madera vieja. En el mismo momento, al ver la silueta borrosa de la criatura que se había atrevido a destruir su hogar, Franky ejerció presión sobre el gatillo de la escopeta y esta se disparo….

…O al menos, eso fue lo que debió haber sucedido, pero….

-¡OH MALDITA SEA, SE ME OLVIDO CARAGR EL ARMA!- se dio cuenta Franky, con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-¿QUE? – exclamaron Usopp y Luffy al mismo tiempo, pálidos como un pollo enfermizo.

-LO LAMENTO, FUE MI ERROR- Se disculpó Franky, resignándose a su destino –ESTO…ESTO ES EL FIN . FUE UNA VIDA BUENA (..Un poco aburrida y salvaje….) PERO AUN ASI BUENA. NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO EN EL MAS ALLA, MUCHACHOS-

-¡No, aun no quiero morir. Hay tantas coas que no he hecho, como comer un pastel de chocolate y carne de diez metro de alto!- se lamento Luffy.

-¡O romper el record mundial de levantamiento de pesas!- agregó Usopp, abrazando a Luffy atemorizado.

-¡BUENO, DE TODAS FORMAS ESAS METAS ERAN ESTUPIDAS E IMPOSIBLES DE ALCANZAR. ADIOS CHICOS!-

-¡ADIOS FRANKY!-

Y los tres amigos, uno con pelo azul, otro con pelo negro y otro con una larga nariz, dijeron sus plegarias y esperaron su fin, esperando que fuese rápido e indoloro.

* * *

><p>Ah, ¿pero que era aquella criatura tan extraña?<p>

¿Un oso?

No, definitivamente un osos no, ya que carecía de pelaje y colmillos.

¿Un dinosaurio?

No, tampoco, era demasiado pequeño.

Mmmm, podría ser….

¿Una boa? ¡Sí, sí, eso era!. Era una boa, pero no cualquiera.

Aquella era una Boa…

-¡Hancock!- dijo Luffy, y su miedo se desvaneció – Hola, que susto nos has metido. Casi haces que vomitara mi cena. Shihihi, oye ¿ y era necesario que tiraras la puerta? Te pudimos haber abierto con unos simples _knock knocks_…-

-¡Luffy!- dijo Hancock, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho y abrazándolo fuertemente –Estas a salvo, mi monito de querubín! Me tenías tan preocupada… ¿Por qué has venido al bosque sabiendo de los peligros? No, olvida eso, que más da. Lo que importa es que estas a salvo-

Hancock soltó a Luffy ( y justo a tiempo, porque lo había estado asfixiando hasta dejarle colorado el rostro) y noto la presencia de Franky. A Usopp no le puso ni el mas mínimo rastro de atención .

-Tu… ¡Identifícate, idiota peli azul! ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso inténtaste hacerle daño a mi Luffy? ¿Lo secuestraste o algo así? – gruño Hancock, con la mirada llena de ira y sus piernas listas a repartir patadas a la cara de Franky, quien encontraba a Hancock mas atemorizante que cualquier animal con el que se hubiera topado en sus años de vivir en el bosque.

Para hacer peor todo, otros ocho adolecentes, estudiantes, supuso Franky, llegaron corriendo a la cabaña

-¡Nami, te dije que no te metieras en mi rescate!- gruño Hancock, olvidándose de Franky – Te repetí una y otra vez que yo sería la heroína de Luffy. Y después, yo seré quien sea su novia. Puede que algún dia nos casemos y…tengamos dos hijos…y seremos tan, pero tan felices…. –

Hancock poco a poco se fue perdiendo en su propio mundo de fantasía hasta que quedo ndesconectada de la realidad.

-¡Luffy, estas bien!- exclamó Nami, sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de la delirante Hancock. De una manera más sutil, que en cierta forma contrastaba con la forma en que había hecho Hancock antes que ella, Nami abrazo a su amigo. –Nos has preocupado tanto…por un momento pensé que….- enmudeció al sentir que empezaban a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas de alegría.

-Vamos Nami, no llores. Este….ya se, te contare un chiste y así te reirás en lugar de llorar, ¿vale?- dijo Luffy, pensando en un modo de alegra a su amiga.

-Lu…Luffy, siempre tan tonto- empezó a llorar Brook. Los demás sombreros de paja se llenaron de igual alegría al ver que su amigo estaba sano y salvo. Los que no lloraron fueron Sanji y Zoro, aunque en el fondo ganas no les faltaban.

Hasta Conis y Coby, quienes no pertenecían al grupo habitual de amigos, se conmovieron.

-Woah, woah. Paren sus reencuentros cursis en este momento- ordeno Franky, completamente desorientado -¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Y qué le ocurre a la chica esa de pelo negro y largo, se siente bien? Parece que esta alucinando….-

-Nah, ella es Hancock. No te preocupes, solo está imaginando la futura vida que espera tener con Luffy algún día. Le pasa mínimo una vez cada dos horas, estará bien. – explico Usopp, mientras Hancock tenía la mirada perdida y brillosos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Benditas hormonas. Ahora bien….- continúo Franky, mirando desconfiadamente a los recién llegados. A sus ojos, no eran mas que intrusos, y de ellos dependía si su opinión cambiaba o no. Luffy y Usopp podían alegar todo lo que quisiesen por sus amigos, pero sería Franky quien finalmente determinaría si eran dignos de su confianza - …creo que me deben una explicación y una puerta nueva, ¿no creen?.-

* * *

><p>Franky podía tener veinticuatro años, pero en su corazón( y su cerebro) era solamente un muchacho. O al menos es impresión era la que Nami había recibido después de tan solo cinco minutos de conocerlo. Le impresionaba la facilidad en la que había logrado relacionarse con sus amigos, al menos los hombres. Ella, Robin y Conis (Hancock no, porque seguía perdida en sus sueños de casamientos y bodas románticas con Luffy) se mantenían al margen. No era como si creyeran que Franky fuese un mal sujeto, pero era mejor mantenerse precavidas de un tipo que había pasado nueve años solo en un bosque por una razón que a ella le pareció muy estúpida.<p>

-¿Demalo Black? Lo conozco- comento Brook cuando Franky , quien estaba ya a gusto con sus nuevos amigos, llego a esa parte del relato. – Se me hace conocido ese nombre...-

-Pues claro, se trata de uno de los estudiantes mas repudiados de todos los tiempos. No solo lo expulsaron, sino qué también fue enviado a prisión, pero como era menor de edad, termino en el reformatorio- explico Robin, siendo esta la primera vez que se unía a la conversación esa noche – Por lo que se, lo expulsaron cuando golpeo de una manera tan brutal a un compañero suyo , que termino dejándolo en estado de coma por más de seis meses, con graves fracturas en todo el cuerpo y técnicamente sin ningún diente en su boca-

-¿Cuántos años tenía en ese entonces?- pregunto Conis horrorizada.

-Doce- respondió Robin –La brutalidad y agresividad no vienen relacionadas con la edad.-

-Sera eso cierto, hermana. Mira como me dejo mí nariz – dijo Franky, señalando su torcida nariz – El bastardo tal vez y hasta me hubiese asesinado. Pero no lo hizo, y es ya es hora de que arreglemos cuentas. Esta madrugada, será el día en que por fin lo encuentre y lo haga pagar-

-¿Pero cómo será este día si es de madrugada?- pregunto Luffy. Franky le dio la razón y cambio sus palabras:

-Esta madrugada será la….madrugada, en que lo hare pagar. He descubierto varias pistas en estos últimos días : fogatas apagadas, restos de comida y huellas de lodo alrededor del bosque y creo que por fin he dado con su paradero. ¡ El maldito Demalo Desgraciado Estúpido Black y sus compinches están en la cueva del norte del bosque!-

Franky extendió un mapa del bosque y lo mostro a los demás. En el extremo superior había una parte marcada por una pequeña x roja. Lo primero que a Luffy se le vino a la mente fueron las palabras " como el tesoro de un pirata". No estaba tan equivocado, después de todo, el significado de los tesoros era relativo. Para Franky, por ejemplo, significaba encontrar a los delincuentes para así poder volver a la sociedad sin quedar como un idiota que su escuela habia dejado atrás.

-Pero Franky…- comenzó Chopper tímidamente - ….como sabes que en realidad esos sujetos están en esa cueva? No los has visto directamente desde hace mucho tiempo, y la probabilidades de que ellos sigan viviendo aquí en bosque son muy pocas.-

-Claro que ellos no viven aquí por voluntad propia, amigo reno parlanchín. A pesar de ser crueles, te puedo afirmar que Demalo y su banda eran unos estúpidos, y que de seguro nunca pudieron encontrar la salida del bosque. No han tenido más remedio que acostumbrarse a vivir a la vida silvestre. Yo se que ellos aun están aquí, y los debo atrapar-

Chopper asintió, pero nadie mas dijo nada. Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Pues…fue un gusto conocerte y buena suerte con tu plan, Franky. Pero ya nos debemos ir, adiós. Cuídate y nos vemos luego ( …o tal vez no..)- se despidió Sanji apresuradamente, sintiendo que la terca voluntad de Luffy de querer ayudar a Franky se activaría en cualquier momento. Nami también sintió este peligro y decidió que marcharse era lo mejor.

Entre los dos empezaron a empujar a sus amigos a la salida (que ahora en lugar de puerta, consistía en un enorme agujero ) . Brook y Usopp reclamaron, pero Nami los hacía callar de inmediato.

Franky se quedo atónito por unos momentos, con el mapa aun desplegado en sus manos. Sentía cierta tristeza de ver como los primeros amigos que hacía en años lo abandonaban, pero no los culpaba.

Después de todo, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para ayudar a alguien que apenas era un poco más que un extraño ,que tenía en mente ir a lo más lejano del bosque para atrapar a un montón de ya no tan jóvenes criminales que de seguro serian más salvajes y peligrosos que nunca?

Pues Luffy, quien mas. Luffy era ese noble idiota. A él sus motivos no le parecían sinsentido, ni lo consideraba un salvaje silvestre ( aunque sí admitió que su ropa era algo extravagante ) y lo más importante, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a por fin poner una conclusion a ese asunto y darle paz interna a Franky.

-Te ayudaremos todos, verdad chicos?- pregunto Luffy a sus amigos

-¿Tenemos opción? – respondió Zoro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues la verdad no- dijo Luffy, y rio.

Franky sintió la necesidad de agradecerles por su apoyo, y decirles cuanto significaba la ayuda que le darían en su arriesgada misión. También ansiaba mostrarles su baile de victoria e ir de una buena vez por Demalo Espantoso Horrible Black, y muchas otras cosas….

Pero antes….

-Podrían hacer que esa chica deje de fantasear – pidió Franky, señalando a Hancock, quien murmuraba y reía para sí – me está poniendo nervioso-

* * *

><p>Smoker nunca había disfrutado de ver la televisión. La consideraba un objeto que pudría el cerebro . Los claros ejemplos de esa suposición eran sus alumnos , y ahora, también lo eran los guardabosques.<p>

-¡Brogy, dejame ver mi novela! –

-¡No Dorry, esos son programas de mujeres, mejor vamos a ver el programa de manualidades y adornos para el hogar!-

Los dos enormes guardabosques peleaban sin cesar por el control remoto, que parecía estar a punto de romperse de tan mal trato que recibia de parte de sus dueños.

-Profesor Smoker-

-Dime, Tashigi-

-Creo que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia….-

-Lo se. Pero tu tranquila, de eso me encargo yo-

Smoker se acerco a la televisión, la levanto con poco esfuerzo por encima de su cabeza y la azoto fuertemente contra el piso. La pantalla exploto en miles de trozos de vidrio polarizado y los cables chispeaban con ávides, como víboras enojadas. Tashigi se cubrió los ojos del ligero humo que salía de la pantalla rota.

Cuando por fin aquella caja de imágenes se transformo en chatarra, Dorry y Brogy dejaron de pelear y veían azorados a Smoker. En efecto: no habían notado el momento en el que y Tashigi habían entrado a su cabaña, buscando reportar a un grupo de estudiantes perdidos en el bosque.

-Ahora que ya tengo su atención , caballeros – dijo Smoker, quitándoles el control remoto de las manos y lanzándolo por la ventana – Debemos hablar acerca de estudiantes desaparecidos ….y tal vez un poco de etica y responsabilidad profesional-


	14. En el Norte del Bosque

_**5:00 AM de la Mañana, Norte del Bosque Little Garden.**_

Cuando eran días de escuela normales, Luffy solía imitar a Zoro en clases de historia y siempre terminaba por quedarse profundamente dormido, con un libro cubriéndole la cara y los brazos colgando sobre su escritorio o alrededor de rostro. Su libreta de apuntes estaba tan vacía que parecía recién comprada, a excepción de las últimas hojas, que estaban repletas de caricaturas que Luffy dibujaba de sus amigos, profesores y compañeros.

A pesar de ello, Luffy recordaba haber escuchado en una ocasión (tal vez en algún momento en que se encontraba medio despierto y medio dormido) como el profesor Clover explicaba que en las guerras y batallas, los puntos clave para la victoria eran las estrategias y planes premeditados que se organizaban antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo.

Era cierto, además Garp siempre le repetía a Luffy como era "más importante la maña que la fuerza Aunque… esto no impedía que el nada delicado de Garp le diese a Luffy una que otra paliza para educarlo de vez en cuando.

-¡La astucia es importante , Luffy, pero también debes saber darle "impacto a tus palabras"! – siempre reía Garp antes de soltar un golpe moderadamente fuerte sobre un Luffy, ya lleno de moretones.

Franky, definitivamente, sabia cumplir dicho punto, siendo la diferencia que el usaba sus bailes para darle impacto a sus palabras en lugar de golpes. De lo que Luffy no estaba tan seguro era sobre que tan buen estratega era su nuevo amigo de cabello azul.

No era como si Luffy fuese el mejor haciendo planes (tomando en cuenta que siempre acababan en problemas) , pero hasta el comenzó a darse cuenta que no había sido lo mejor salir de tan improvisto hacia donde ya estaban Demalo y los demás criminales.

Llegarían a la cueva, si es que no se perdían primero, luego irían por Demalo y sus secuaces, los vecerian y …. Ya. Ese era el plan. Muy simple, ¿no?

Pues si, lo era. Solo había unos cuantos inconvenientes:

Para empezar, Luffy y sus amigos eran simples estudiantes, un poco problemáticos, pero nobles en el fondo, que no habían cometido ningún acto criminal grave en sus vidas. Mientras que Demalo y sus secuaces eran criminales que habían perfeccionado sus instintos salvajes después de una larga estadía en un boque que día a día era una prueba de supervivencia, además de que eran agresivos, impulsivos y nada misericordiosos.

Segundo, Demalo de seguro estaría armado. Cuchillos, navajas, armas de fuego….y mil cosas mas que la imaginación de Luffy pudo crear. Luffy y los demás también iban armados, pero con una armería mucho menos atemorizante: un rodillo para Sanji, una resortera para Usopp (con piedras como munición), una escoba para Zoro, una sartén para Nami, Un casco hecho con una olla para Luffy...Lo único medio decente del armamento era la escopeta de Franky

Y tercero…el plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Vencer a Demalo sonaba genial, pero ¿Cómo exactamente? ¿Llegarían por sorpresa? ¿Qué tan probable era su victoria? ¿Y si alguien salía malherido? ¿Había una forma de escapar si eso sucedía? Nada de eso había sido revisado, y ahora que ya estaban a menos de un kilometro de la cueva, no tenían ni tiempo de arrepentirse.

Clover estaría decepcionado de ver que sus alumnos no habían aprendido nada. Habían hecho caso omiso e ignorado su lección sobre el punto clave de las victorias, solo para ir en camino a una derrota segura.

Luffy no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo. No, el jamás se arrepentiría de ayudar a un amigo, en especial a uno _súper_. Pero, por otro lado, tal vez…maldición, eso se ganaba por quedarse dormido en clases…

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:15 de la mañana, Cabaña de los Guardabosques en el Bosque Little Garden<strong>_

-Brogy, creo que este señor fumador tiene razón. ¡Somos patéticos!-

-Opino lo mismo, Dorry , ¡eres patético!-

-Idiota…-

-Tarado…-

Aunque sus palabras eran solamente insultos, los guardabosques no podían ocultar su vergüenza y lloraban a lagrima viva. Smoker los veía sin saber que decir, pero sentía satisfacción de ver que había logrado que los dos enormes guardabosques entraran en razón de sus errores y se ubicaran de nuevo en el camino de la responsabilidad de su deber.

-Pero ya en serio, Brogy - dijo Dorry sonándose la nariz y poniéndose de pie -Se que hemos hecho mal al descuidar nuestras obligaciones por más de diez años al obsesionarnos con esa estupida television, pero ahora ¡es hora de redimirnos y actuar como lo que en realidad somos!-

-¿Unos señores enormes y muy llorones que les gusta ver telenovelas?- dijo Tashigi, quien ya no podía tomar ni un poco en serio a las figuras de "autoridad" del bosque.

-¡No, jovencita! – la corrigió Dorry molesto y sonrojado a la vez-¡ es hora de actuar como….!Guardabosques!-

-¡Aww Yeah, amigo!- lo secundo Brogy muy voluntarioso. –Muy bien profesro fumador y chica torpe de los anteojos, es hora de ir al rescate de unos estudiantes perdidos!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:30 de la mañana, Zona extrema norte Bosque Little Garden<strong>_

El Equipo de rescate de Hancock y Nami que ahora era liderado por Franky se detuvo en seco cuando él líder de cabello azul así lo ordeno. Curioso de ver la razón de su súbita interrupción, Luffy se acerco corriendo al lado de Franky y observo hacia donde este veía.

O Luffy necesitaba anteojos, o en realidad se podía ver un destello ligeramente naranja proveniente de la cueva cercana ,que estaba ya a menos de diez metros de ellos. Aquel era el reflejo natural de el fuego de una fogata, además de que había un olor inconfundible : era el olor a humo, el cual infestaba la zona.

Bueno, o era humo o Usopp ya había comenzado con sus gases….

-No, no son gases. Ya nos hubiéramos desmayado si así fuesen…-

-¡Shhh, deja de hablar contigo mismo y pon atención, Luffy! Y no hagas ruido, por ninguna razón y por el bien de todos. Ellos están allí….- dijo Franky con voz ronca y apenas audible. Tenía la mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva, su respiración se empezó a hacer mas agitada debido a la adrenalina-Demalo Bastardo Desgraciado Black y los demás malditos están dentro de la cueva- Franky sentencio sombríamente.

Y estaba en lo correcto: dentro de la cueva, mohosa y húmeda, ya hacia un Demalo Black adormilado y medio borracho, con los ojos inyectados en sangre debido a el alcohol y el humo de la cueva. En su mano derecha sostenia una botella vacía de sake , mientras en la derecha sujetaba firmemente un arma de fuego, un revolver para ser más exactos, cargado y preparado para sorprender a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirlo a él o a sus delincuentes colegas en su mohoso hogar.

Puede estar borracho, pero Demalo sigue siendo peligroso, tal vez incluso más de lo normal. Mucho más.

* * *

><p>A la misma hora en que Franky estaba a menos de diez metros del la cueva donde ya hacia el hombre que lo había golpeado horriblemente hacia años ,y al mismo tiempo en que Smoker y Tashigi se ponían rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad mientras iban en el viejo vehículo todo terreno conducido y apropiado por los guardabosques y salían a un velocidad impresionante hacia lo profundo del bosque <em>(...al norte….)<em>, el subdirector Kizaru tomaba una taza de café sentado en el pasto.

Vio pasar a los guardabosques y el vehículo incluso pasó tan cerca de el que lo salpico de lodo. No sabía que ocurria, pero tenia la sensación de que tal vez lo mejor sería avisar a Sengoku y Akainu. Lo tomarian de loco, como siempre, pero debía cumplir su trabajo.

Pero antes, acabaria de tomarse su café, sin prisas ni apuraciones.

Total, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, de seguro no era algo tan grave…


	15. El Criminal aparece

Franky sentía que tal vez sus actos terminarían siendo vistos como heroicos a los ojos de los demás, pero tal vez no fuese más que una excusa para cubrir sus ansias egoistas de desquitarse. No desmentía eso, ya que era de alguna forma cierto.

Pero debía actuar valiente y decidido. Ya estaba muy cerca de por fin lograr su cometido, de cumplir la meta que lo había atado al bosque durante tanto tiempo….y no iba a echarlo a perder.

Insistió a sus amigos, a aquellos muchachos y chicas que habían demostrado ser muy valientes para ser tan jóvenes, que se mantuvieran al margen. Al hacerlo, logro que Nami recordara como Hancock le había marcado las reglas del rescate de Luffy, pero esta situación era mucho más peligrosa que una rivalidad entre dos chicas por un chico con un sombrero de paja, y Franky lo sabía.

Franky podía ser inmaduro, más no estúpido.

-Ustedes me esperan allí, calladitos y sin moverse, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Franky señalando unos arbustos frondosos que estaban cerca, secándose el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente a causa de la emoción y el nerviosismo. Por el momento, no sentía miedo alguno, y estaba muy agradecido por ello –Volveré cuando haya terminado de patear unos traseros criminales. Pero…si se llega a salir de control, no vayan por mí. Prométanme que huirán lo más rápido que puedan y pase lo que pase, no miraran atrás-

-¿Qué? ¡No Franky, somos un equipo y si tu vas al ataque, nosotros iremos justo detras de ti!- repuso Luffy, visiblemente ofendido de la orden de Franky. El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras Franky lo miraba silenciosamente y el resto trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Luffy, tienes más valor que inteligencia y más corazón que cerebro. Si, en serio eres un idiota noble- dijo Franky en voz baja, inclinándose un poco para ponerse a la altura de su amigo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Luffy y continuo – Pero seamos realistas: no tendrán oportunidad alguna contra Demalo. Los estaría llevando a su tumba si me acompañan, y yo sería un verdadero bastardo si dejara que eso le ocurriese a mis amigos, ¿no lo crees?. Seria incluso peor que el mismo Demalo Black…-

-Pero Franky…-

-No, sin peros, Luffy. Acaso crees que no se los riesgos por lo que he expuesto al tan solo traerlos hasta aquí? Ja, pues por tu madre que los sé todos, amigo amante de la carne. Yo…estaba tan feliz de por fin encontrar alguien que me apoyara, que creyera que pudiera lograr mi meta, que me deje llevar y no pensé en su bienestar. Ustedes son jóvenes con hogares y familias que los esperan en casa, y no creo que les haría mucha gracia saber que vieron el final de sus días al ayudar a un sujeto con tanga a encontrar un grupo de maleantes apestosos ocultos en una cueva. Pfff, no, esa noticia ni siquiera aparecería en el periódico, suena muy ridícula-

-¿Cómo puede bromear en este momento? Además Franky, tu también tienes una familia que te ha esperado en la ciudad por todos estos años, ¿no?- inquirió furioso Luffy, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su voz no fue tan fuerte como para escucharse hasta la cueva, aunque falto muy poco.

Franky se quedo paralizado, sin poder responder al inicio.

-Puede ser, Luffy, puede ser….- dijo Franky al fin, dando unas palmadas en la cabeza a el muchacho. Volvió a ponerse a su altura normal y les dirigió una mirada al resto de sus amigos antes de darles la espalda. – Ha sido un honor, chicos. Tengan una súper vida y vívanla al máximo, ¿vale?-

-¡Vida súper la que tendrás tú también. No me vengas con heroísmos tan baratos como tus tangas en este momento, Franky. Nos dijiste que te ayudaramos, nosotros aceptamos y ahora te jodes, porque te vamos a ayudar aunque no quieras! – reprimió de nuevo Luffy, esta vez agarrando a el muchacho de pelo azul por el brazo y obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Los sujetaba fuertemente, como alguien que busca iniciar una pelea, aunque en caso de Luffy, era para evitarla.

-No Luffy, no estoy de acuerdo… – comento Brook muy serio por lo bajo, Luffy volteo a verlo con incredulidad, ya que era la primera vez que Brook se acordaba tan fácilmente, pero su asombro se transformó en una sonrisa reprimida cuando escucho lo que realmente su amigo tenía que decir -….las tangas de Franky se ven que son de muy buena calidad, nada baratas. ¡De algodón puro al cien por ciento, si señor!-

Aunque no aporto nada a la discusión, Brook logro que los ánimos de Luffy y Franky se calmaran bastante.

-¿En serio lo crees, Brook? Pues muchas gracias, la verdad es que si me costaron muchas berries y meses con intereses comprarlas cuando era un estudiante . Con forme crecí tuve que hacerles unas modificaciones, pero no se me ven nada mal, eh?- afirmó Franky orgulloso.

Luffy y Brook asintieron, dándole la razón.

-Que interesante Franky,…- dijo Sanji , con el ojo temblándole de desesperación -!PERO NO DEBEMOS ESTAR HABLANDO DE TANGAS COSTOSAS CUANDO ESTAMOS A MENOS DE DIEZ METROS DE DISTANCIA DE UN LOCO VIOLENTO QUE….!- rugió ,o mejor dicho, grito colérico de la actitud y platica tan infantil que sus tres amigos habían empezado. En su enojo, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos….ni los resultados que ocasionaría gritar de esa forma. No lo razono hasta que sintió como las manos de Zoro y Robin tapaban apresuradamente su boca y lo obligaban a echarse pecho a tierra.

Sanji estuvo a punto de tragarse su cigarrillo y estaba ahogándose con el humo, pero esto no hizo que ni Zoro ni Robin lo soltaran.

-Imbécil- le susurro Zoro al oído mientras ellos, Franky y el resto gateaban apresuradamente hacia los arbustos para esconderse- ¡los has despertado, ya saben que estamos aquí!-

En el interior de la cueva, Demalo abrió de golpe sus parpados. Un ruido del exterior parecido a un grito, lo había hecho salir del transe dormitorio en que se había encontrado hasta ese momento. La cabeza le dolía horrible y tenía los ojos irritados, pero se encontraba muy consciente y despierto. Levantándose tan rápidamente como su gordo y torpe cuerpo le permitía, Demalo despertó a sus compinches y levanto su revolver en alto con su mano derecha

-!Arriba, idiotas! – les ordeno Demalo, con una sonrisa tan genuina como cruel en el rostro– que creo que esta noche tenemos visitas y hay que darles la bienvenida-

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estan ? Yo no veo nada, solo el estúpido bosque de mierda de siempre – se quejo un chico delgado y alto, con el pelo amarillo y que hasta cierto punto, sostenía un leve (muy leve) parecido con Sanji<p>

-No los ves por que se están escondiendo, Drip, retrasado. ¡Hay que buscar muy, pero muy bien, que yo sé que hay alguien aquí! – ordeno Demalo. Su salvajismo no era lo único que se había perfeccionado en el bosque, ya que su paranoia también había incrementado de manera remarcable. No por nada su primera reacción al sentir que un extraño andaba cerca, fuese un simple campista perdido o uno de esos estúpidos policías que aun lo buscaban, era la de eliminarlo. - ¿!QUE OCURRE, NO QUIEREN SALIR A JUGAR CON DEMALO ¡? ¡ POR QUE DEMALO Y SUS AMIGOS ESTAN LISTOS PARA JUGAR, TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAN, CABRONES!–

Los demás amigos de Demalo (entre ellos un zorro salvaje de aspecto fiero), tan feos y viles como su líder, carcajeaban maliciosamente mientras buscaban a los supuestos intrusos en los alrededores. Lo mas probable, como ocurria en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, los "intrusos" no seria más que imaginaciones creadas por la resaca de Demalo, pero toda esa situación al menos suponía una diversión y un desahogo de sus instintos criminales.

En todo el momento en que los rufianes merodeaban, reían y maldecían, Luffy y los demás, ya hacían ocultos tras los arbustos, aun pecho a tierra e inmóviles como tablas y silenciosos como piedras. Usopp temblaba sin control, con lágrimas de miedo resbalando por su larga nariz.

A Sanji las ganas de toser a causa del humo de su cigarrillo se le habían olvidado al momento en que el pie de Demalo había estado a punto de pisarle su mano, que sobresalía un poco del escondite. Sanji la ocultó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndolo fuertemente en la garganta. Demalo pareció notar algo y entrecerró los ojos, pero solo estornudo y se alejo tambaleándose.

-¡Oh chicos, creo que he mojado los pantalones! – gimió Brook, abrazándose de Conis , lo cual era pura coincidencia, según él.

-Eso explica porque esta calientito el suelo – respondió Luffy, mientras el tipo que respondía al nombre de Drip deshacía con un machete de carnicero el arbusto de enfrente.

-Esta calientito por estas encima del reno, Luffy, querido - Dijo Hancock

-¡Maldición, perdóname , Chopper, no te había visto- dijo Luffy, levantándose ligeramente y sacando de su presión al pobre Chopper.

-¡No, no, no me saques, que allí estaba muy bien oculto! – pidió Chopper histérico. Con una de sus astas movió una ramita del arbusto, causando que unas de las moras que colgaban débilmente de esta se desprendiera y cayeran al suelo. Franky logro atrapar todas con su mano… excepto una.

Esa única mora sobreviviente dio un golpecillo en el suelo y se alejo rodando del arbusto. Los sombreros de paja, Hancock, Coby y Conis (que había dado una bofetada a Brook para que la dejara de abrazar) vieron imponentes cómo, de todos los lugares donde se pudo haber detenido, la pequeña fruta paraba su camino justo en frente de los pies de Demalo. El sujeto la levanto entre su rechonchos dedos, observó el camino que había recorrido y se la dio a olfatear a el zorro salvaje de su grupo. El animal rápidamente corrió hacia los arbustos donde ya hacían Luffy y los demás, delatándolos y gruñendo

-Los veo, jeje, si….Demalo ha encontrado a los intrusos astutos escondidos tras los arbustos. ¿Por qué mejor no salen y nos ahorran el trabajo de sacarlos de su patético escondite? Si lo hacen, no los lastimaremos…– ofreció Demalo, aplastando en la palma de su mano la mora, causando que el jugo rojo de esta resbalara entre su cerrado puño, gota a gota - ….al menos, no demasiado-

Y se echo a reír, con sus demás camaradas. Se acercaron a los arbustos y lo rodearon, sin dejar espacio alguno para escapar. Al parecer sus intrusos insistían en permanecer ocultos, a pesar de verse rodeados.

Pero daba igual, porque Demalo sabía muy bien cómo hacerlos salir.

-Drip- dijo, chasqueando los dedos – ya sabes que hacer –

-Por supuesto – respondió Drip, sosteniendo el machete de cocinero y empezando a rebanar en tajos limpios y rápidos los arbustos, pensando que tarde o temprano ,chocarían contra carne y hueso.

* * *

><p>Smoker , Tashigi y los guardabosques Dorry y Brogy se detuvieron al encontrarse en su camino a un cabaña vieja en medio del bosque. Bajaron del vehículo todo terreno e inspeccionaron. A la cabaña le faltaba la puerta, y por lo que se veía, alguien había forzado su entrada por las malas.<p>

-Pues sea quien sea, tiene una fuerza de los mil demonios! Ha de ser un hombre fortachón – supuso Dorry con una mano en el mentón

-¿Cómo sabe que ha sido un hombre? Pudo haber sido una mujer….- dijo Tashigi

-Ja, si claro. Y yo soy un guardabosques y este tipo un profesor de segunda, ¿no?- se burlo Dorry ,señalando a Smoker.

-Pues sí, de hecho lo son – devolvió Tashigi, y las burlas de Dorry se detuvieron de inmediato.

Smoker iba a reclamar sobre ser llamado un profesor de "Segunda", pero algo mas capto su atención. Se acerco hacia la mesa vieja de la cabaña e inspecciono el plato que ya hacia sobre ella. En él , se encontraba unos trozos carbonizados de madera, que parecían haber sido mordisqueados y masticados.

-¿Profesor Smoker?- se acerco Tashigi al ver tan concentrado a su mentor - ¿Qué es….-

-Madera cocinada – dijo el profesor, levantando uno de los trozos – Y por lo que veo, alguien fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar comérselas-

-De seguro fuiste tú, ¿verdad, Brogy?-

-¡Cállate el hocico, Dorry!-

Ignorando a los guardabosques (que estaban probando ser de muy poca ayuda, pero una gran molestia), Smoker volvió a colocar la madera carbonizada sobre el palto mientras Tashigi lo veía sin comprender.

-La navidad pasada… – comenzó Smoker .

-La profesora Hina no lo quiso besar bajo el muérdago, lo sé, de hecho toda la escuela se entero …- completo apaciblemente Tashigi, pero supo que había hablado de mas cuando Smoker la miro con reproche y muy sonrojado. La chica de anteojos rio nerviosamente y dejo que su profesor continuara su explicación

-La navidad pasada, estaba en casa cuando alguien toco la puerta. Se trataba de un chico, un estudiante, que decía que estaba vendiendo deliciosos bocadillos de carne que el mismo había cocinado. Le compre una caja para ahorrarme cocinar la cena, y cuando me disponía a comerla, me lleva la desagradable sopresa que los "bocadillos de carne" eran solo trozos de madera quemados y medio sazonados-

Smoker exhalo el humo de su boca y miro a una confusa Tashigi, preguntándole:

-¿Sabes quién era ese estudiante? Te dare una pista: un tonto en sombrero de paja-

-Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy- respondió Tashigi sin tener que pensarlo, Aun sin la pista de Smoker, adivinar hubiera sido bastante sencillo

-Exacto- apremio Smoker – Y por lo que veo, presiento que se ha metido junto con su grupito de amigos, en un lio enorme…Tal vez, sea algo más serio de lo que imaginamos-

A lo lejos, se escucho un disparo. Dorry y Brogy detuvieron su discusión.

-¡Profesor!- grito Tashigi asustada ante el disparo

-Tashigi, quédate aquí con los guardabosques-le ordeno Smoker –Yo seguiré adelante solo, porque me temo que esto es muy peligroso para que un estudiante pueda resolverlo o siquiera verse involucrado. Si quieres ayudar, regresa al campamento y avisa a los demás-

Smoker se escabullo ágilmente hacia fuera de la cabaña, encendió el vehículo todo terreno y lo puso en marcha , desapareciendo de vista tapidamente entre los arboles del bosque.

* * *

><p>Franky hizo el acto mas heroico ( y estúpido, dependiendo del punto de vista) que había realizado en su vida. Cuando Drip ya estaba a punto de dar el tajo que irremediablemente recibiría Luffy , Franky se levanto de inmediato revelándose sin miedo a los criminales.<p>

-Bueno, bueno, pero si ustedes no se andan con estupideces, chicos- dijo, levantando la manos y observando divertido las caras de sorpresa de Demalo y el resto –Me han atrapado. Les aplaudo su inteligencia, que en verdad supera la mía. Si, no esperaba menos de un grupo de rufianes que no saben donde está la salida del bosque a pesar de que la tiene enfrente de su nariz. Y hablando de narices…Demalo, creo que tú me debes una, ¿no?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres….? Ah, eres tú, si, reconocería este pelo azul tan espantoso en cualquiera parte. Eres el mocoso ese que dejo escapar la ballena bebe con la que hubiéramos ganado mucho dinero al venderla al acuario….- respondió Demalo, cínicamente. Su visión seguía borrosa, pero notaba que mejoraba un poco y su memoria poco a poco también improvisaba. Recordaba de manera sorpresivamente bien a Franky. Y sobre todo, recordaba divertidamente la golpiza tan tremenda que le había propinado. Había sido muy entretenida , y tal vez la ultima decente que Demalo había dado en mucho tiempo. -¿Has venido a que te muela a golpes de nuevo? Pues estas de suerte, porque hoy tengo una gran oferta : una golpiza de parte mía y mis colegas por cada año que hemos pasado en esta bosque asqueroso…y tú has sido el ganador de tan buena oferta!. ¡Deberías estar meandote de gusto…y de miedo!-

-No gastes tu alcohólico aliento, Demalo Gordo Bastrdo Black – lo silencioso Franky de golpe.

Demalo se indigno de sobremanera, pero al ver como Franky empuñaba la escopeta que llevaba cargando en la espalda, el que ahora casi se orinaba de miedo, era él.

-¡Carajo, tiene una escopeta!- grito escandalizado Drip, quien retrocedió rápidamente.

-Y dispara de lo lindo, déjame decirte, rubio feo- continuó Franky, apuntando hacia Demalo y listo para disparar. No tenía en sus planes asestarle un tiro a el criminal de Demalo, solo quería asustarlo demasiado y disfrutar cada momento de su miedo. Cuando llegase el momento de disparar, Franky simplemente dirigiría el tiro al aire o hacia un punto donde no hubiese nadie. – Y ahora Demalo, creo que es hora de que….-

Fue entonces cuando un arma, un revolver oxidado y mal cuidado pero funcional, se disparo. Franky sintió un dolor ardiente y fuerte en su hombro, seguido por la sensación de que este se le humedecía con rapidez. Bajo la vista lentamente y descubrió que sangraba, mucho. Cuando el shock paso, el dolor se hizo cada vez mas y mas intenso, hasta el punto en que Franky no pudo seguir en pie y termino por caer de rodillas.

-Hablas mucho, imbécil. Por eso yo siempre he dicho que con un disparo, se va al grano.- espeto Demalo, escupiendo a un adolorido y pálido Franky. La escopeta de este ya hacía tirada a su lado. –No sé cómo nos encontraste en primero lugar o como has llegado hasta aquí , pero da igual…por que yo sabré como te irás-

Demalo cargó su revólver y apunto a Fanky, ahora hacia su pecho.

-¡Hasta nunca, maldito hijo de…!-

-¡YA PARA, BASTARDO!- exigió un nuevo intruso que se levanto de repente de los restos del arbusto. Demalo ya había olvidado por completo la probabilidad de que Franky estuviese acompañado. De verdad que la resaca le nublaba la (poca) inteligencia que tenia.

A través de su borrosa vista, Demalo distinguió a el nuevo intruso. Era un muchacho de pelo negro, delgado no muy alto, con una cicatriz bajo su ojo. Pero pronto en su campo de visión aparecieron mas y mas matas de cabello de varios colores,. Una de pelo naranja, dos cabelleras rubias, un afro, un cabello verde que por instante confundió con un musgo…. E incluso una bola de pelo café .

-¡Has disparado a Franky!- rugió el tipo de la cicatriz bajo el ojo– ¡y eso no te lo perdonare, Demalo Black!-

-¿Quien carajos eres tu? – exigió saber Demalo

-¡Luffy, el que te pateare tu criminal trasero!-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Perdon si este es un poco mas serio que los anteriores, pero asi senti que este capitulo fluria mejor. <strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	16. Estudiantes vs Criminales

La sangre de Luffy aumento la velocidad con la que recorría sus venas, causando que sus sentidos y reflejos se agudizaran. Antes de que Demalo pudiera reaccionar con sus movimientos atontados por el alcohol, sintió como el chico de pelo negro se abalanzaba sobre él, logrando tirarlo de espalda.

Aun cuando Demalo era mucho más fuerte y grande que Luffy, Demalo se estaba viendo en aprietos. En primer lugar, porque aquel maldito muchacho había logrado quitarle el revolver y arrojarlo a la distancia en el bosque.

-¡Listo! Ahora ya no pareces tan rudo, ¿eh?- gruño Luffy furioso pero aliviado de por fin haberse deshecho de aquel artefacto tan raro que había causado tanto daño a Franky –Ahora sí, vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi amigo, gordo espantoso –

Luffy no noto que, a sus espaldas, Drip caminaba lentamente. Sostenía el machete firmemente, con sus larguiruchos dedos aferrados al mango astillado. Solo haría falta hacer un buen tajo para acabar con el chico que se había atrevido a desafiar a Demalo. El resto de los de su banda también reían maliciosamente, ansiosos de que empezase el espectáculo.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- murmuró una de las dos chicas delincuentes, con pelo naranja y rostro ovalado, haciendo reír al resto.

Demalo, mientras tanto, había notado las intenciones de Drip y sonreía triunfante. Aquel chico de pelo negro no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

-Oi, ¿de que te ríes?. Esto es serio, ¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de patearte el trasero?- reclamo Luffy, sacudiendo a Demalo de la camisa. Por lo general, las personas que se encuentran perdiendo una pelea no le suelen sonreír a su contrincante, por lo que se sentía desconcertado a causa de la mueca burlona de Demalo.

En ese momento, el criminal rodeo las muñecas de Luffy con sus enormes manos y las apretó fuertemente. Por más que intentara, Luffy no se lograría safar.

-¡Te has descuidado, idiota. Y pagaras con tu vida!- grito Demalo alegremente, mostrando sus dentadura desgastada y torcida. -¡Dale ahora, Drip!-

Luffy se quedo paralizado al comprender lo que pasaría a continuación y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Pero no sucedió nada. Lo único que cambio y lo primero que vio Luffy al abrir temblorosamente de nuevo sus ojos fue la expresión de la cara de Demalo, que paso de ser de una alegría casi demente a una estúpida cara de sorpresa.

-¡Drip, imbécil, te he dicho que ataques! – repitió Demalo desesperado, sosteniendo a Luffy con aun más fuerza. -¡ Haz lo que te digo en este instante..-

Pero Drip no lo escuchaba, porque ya hacía en el suelo aturdido, con una enorme marca de golpe en su cabeza. A su lado, parado firmemente y fumando un cigarrillo, estaba un chico de pelo rubio y cejas curvadas.

Por lo visto, los criminales se habían concentrado tanto en Luffy y Demalo , que habían olvidado totalmente a los demás intrusos, a quienes no habían considerado ninguna amenaza al inicio. Era curioso como un simple uso de estrategias y el elemento sorpresa podían cambiar los tableros del juego

-Vaya, si ustedes los criminales van a apuñalar a alguien por la espalda, primero deberían vigilar que nadie los atacar a ustedes por la suya, ¿no lo creen?- dijo el rubio, dándole otra patada a Drip en la cabeza, causando que se desmayara. En el puño cerrado de Drip aun se encontraba el machete, pero ya no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

-¡Sanji!- grito Luffy esperanzado volteando a ver a su amigo. Tenía un ángulo reducido de visión por que Demalo seguía aferrándose a sus a muñecas, pero noto que los criminales retrocedían un poco , intimidados por Sanji.

-¡Por el amor de él jodido cielo, ha noqueado a Drip- grito la misma chica de pelo naranja y cara ovalada. -¡Es un monstruo, no tenemos oportunidad!-

-¡Hay que rendirnos!- gritaron cobardemente el resto de los criminales

-¡Serán idiotas, pero si ustedes están armados y ellos no!- rugió Demalo, exasperado de la estupidez de sus compañeros. Tal vez tantos años de no hacer mas que beber y dormir en realidad les había dando la inteligencia

-¡Oh, cierto!- rectificaron los criminales, empuñando sus herramientas. Ninguna de sus armas era tan temible como el revólver de Demalo o el machete de Drip, pero igualmente eran peligrosos. Cuchillos, fierros oxidados..no eran exactamente juguetes.

-¡Sanji ,cuidado. Que estos tipos están feos y bien locos!- advirtió Luffy a su amigo, viendo como se veía rodeado rápidamente por los criminales .

-Tú no te preocupes Luffy!- dijo Sanji con suma tranquilidad – que en situaciones como estas, la ayuda siempre cae del cielo-

-¿Pero de que esta hablando este hijo de p…- empezó a decir uno de los maleantes cuando Brook cayó sobre su cabeza. Igual que Drip, quedo totalmente inconsciente…y con un chichón en la nuca que le dolería durante muchas semanas.

No solo fue solo él, sino que también el resto de los sombreros de paja atacaron de sorpresa.

-¡Malditos, nos han tendido una emboscada!- les grito Demalo furioso.

-Yohoho, apuesto a que casi te mueres de la sorpresa, eh gordinflón?- rio Brook sarcásticamente mientras los dos bandos empezaban a batallar.

* * *

><p>La reputación de Demalo y los relatos de Franky habían hecho que el temor de enfrentárse a Demalo y su pandilla fuese casi abrumadora. Pero, ahora que ya encontraban peleando entre sí, Luffy y sus amigos descubrieron que los habían sobrevalorado increíblemente .<p>

Tal vez en su época habían sido una pesadilla viviente, pero ahora no eran más que un montón de maliciosos con los sentidos atrofiados. Sus movimientos eran salvajes, pero muy no haber estado tan borrachos y con esas resacas que causan jaquecas tan fuertes que las cabezas se siente a punto de estallar , la pelea hubiera sido mucho más difícil e incluso estaba la posibilidad de que Demalo hubiese vencido .

Pero…

-¡Quédate quieta, zorra desgraciada! – le ordenaba la chica de cara ovalada a Nami, mientras intentaba atacarle con un cuchillo de mano. Pero era difícil de atinarle cuando veía todo borroso y difuminado, como una película vieja y maltratada.

-Oops, lo siento, fallaste – dijo Nami pícaramente antes de noquear a su contrincante con un fino golpe en el estomago. Aunque el golpe hubiese sido omitido, la criminal de cara ovalada se hubiese desmayado de todas formas a causa del alcohol en sus venas. Nami lo único que hizo fue apresurara el proceso.

Quien se la estaba viendo mas difícil era Chopper, cuyo oponente era el zorro mascota de Demalo. A diferencias de sus dueños, el zorro no estaba embriagado y sus reflejos estaban lucidos al máximo.

-Uhhh, ¿no lo podemos discutir?– dijo Chopper tímidamente al zorro, con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido feroz y una persecución al mas puro estilo animal –¡Supongo que eso es un no!-

Chopper salió huyendo lo más rápido que sus cortas patas le permitían. El zorro dio caza a Chopper incesablemente, hasta que Conis le obstruyo el paso.

-¡A los animales hay que tratarlos con cariño! –grito enérgicamente antes de darle al zorro un sartenazo que lo saco volando como una pelota de beisbol. Cuando llego al suelo, el zorro tenía dos colmillos menos y estaba noqueado, con la lengua fura del hocico y los ojos como espirales.

-Whoa, Conis , excelente golpe. Estas mostrando tu lado salvaje esta madrugada !- la aplaudió Sanji. Conis se ruborizo y de inmediato se calmo, un poco avergonzada del entusiasmo que había demostrado.

Un poco mas a la izquierda, Zoro había derrotado a tres de los criminales por sí solo. Aparte de un ligero rasguño en su frente, estaba totalmente intacto de la pelea.

-Tsk, marimo… como siempre tratando de robarse el show – dijo Sanj entre dientes , viendo a el chico de pelo verde sin aprobación –Por cierto Musgo, es la última y única vez que te perdono que le pegues a una mujer , me has escuchado?-

-Debía hacerlo, si no la tipa me hubiese atacado con ese maldito fierro oxidado - respondió Zoro indiferente viendo a la muchacha criminal de pelo negro tirada a sus pies, junto con sus otros dos compañeros (uno con una máscara estúpida sobre su rostro y otro con el pelo color verde, algo similar al de Zoro)

-Aw, creo que es tu hermano perdido. Dale un abrazo fraternal, anda – lo molesto Sanji al notar aquella semejanza.

-Cierra la boca – ordeno Zoro, ofendido de compartir el color de pelo con alguien tan desagradable como un criminal.

El ultimo en noquear a su adversario fue, para sorpresa de nadie, Usopp. Aunque fue más cuestión de suerte que de fuerza o astucia, Usopp se sentía muy orgulloso de su logro. Coby lo había ayudado, pero dejo que su amigo se llevara todo el crédito

* * *

><p>Durante toda la pelea, lo único que Franky pudo hacer fue observar. Intento en más de una ocasión, levantarse y empezar a patear traseros, pero el hombro le reclamaba con un dolor de los mil demonios cada vez que se intentaba mover.<p>

La chica que se había quedado cuidándolo, Robin, también se encargaba de que mantuviera al margen.

-Solo les estorbarías, así que quédate quieto y deja de moverte o me veré obligada a inmovilizarte – le había advertido Robin muy seriamente.

-Ja, me gustaría verte intentándolo, chica misteriosa – la había desafiado Franky en broma. Pero Robin, al escuchar esas palabras, había levantado una mano con la palma abierta.

-Se dice por ahí, que se puede inmovilizar a cualquier hombre si una le sujeta con suficiente fuerza sus…"joyas familiares"…me pregunto qué tan cierto será eso. ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?-

-¡NO, NO, TE CREO! YA NO ME MOVERE, ME QUEDARE AQUÍ CALLADITO Y EN PAZ!- había respondido Franky asustado, protegiendo sus joyas de Robin. Aquella chica podía ser mas atemorizante que el mismo Demalo cuando se lo proponía

Hablando de Demalo, ¿Qué había ocurrido con él y Luffy?

* * *

><p>Ambos, Demalo Black y Monkey D. Luffy, habían librado una batalla en un punto más alejado del resto. Su pelea, a diferencia de las demás, había sido un poco mas reñida.<p>

Al comienzo, Luffy se logro zafarse del agarre de Demalo al morderle fuertemente el antebrazo. Después, había propinado un puñetazo directo a la quijada del criminal. Aquel golpe le dio oportunidad para asestar otro seguido, esta vez en directo en la nariz de Demalo.

-Esa va por Franky – le había dicho Luffy antes de que Demalo se recuperar del golpe y contraatacara.

Luffy sintió como el aire salía de su estomago cuando el puño de Demalo se estrelló contra su abdomen. De inmediato, el criminal lo levanto con suma facilidad y lo arrojo contra un árbol. Luffy choco directamente contra este y golpeo en las posaderas

-¡Mi trasero! Eso ha dolido mucho….!- se quejo infantilmente, con sus manos sobre su adolorida retaguardia.

-¡Desagraciado, ¿te burlas de mi?- le dijo Black , tan mareado como indignado. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, pero las aguantaría hasta terminar con ese bastardo estudiante y sus amigos retrasados, en especial con Johnny , Franky o como se llamase aquel tipo de pelo azul que le había arruinado los planes desde hacia muchos anos….

Al dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió como su pie se posaba contra algo resistente. Algo metálico, que bien podría ser ….

Demalo hizo una mueca retorcida y rápidamente, mientras Luffy seguía lamentándose por su trasero astillado, se agacho y recupero con su mano aquello que ya hacía en el suelo.

Si,…no se había equivocado en cuanto a lo que era aquel objeto…

-¡Estúpido y feo maleante, ahora si estoy enoja….- comenzó Luffy recobrando la seriedad, pero enmudeció al instante. Sintió como algo metálico y frio se colocaba sobre su frente, y el olor a pólvora llego a su nariz.

-Boom,boom, estás muerto- susurro Demalo, acercando mas el revólver a Luffy –Era obvio que terminaría así, ¿con quién te crees que te has metido? Soy Demalo Black, y yo no me ando con juego estúpidos….y mucho menos con misericordias o lastimas. Te acabare a ti primero, y luego iré por tus compañeros. El primero en recibir un poco de plomo en sus sesos será el cabron peli azul, después seguiré con las mujeres y dejare el resto para el final. ¿Y sabes que mas hare? Iré a ese maldito campamento escolar y lo encenderé , a todo y a todos por igual. Sera como una fogata masiva!-

Demalo soltó una carcajada que rallaba en lo demente. Luffy, lejos de temer por su vida, estaba mas preocupado por el destino de sus amigos e incluso por el de sus compañeros y profesores.

-Oh, por que vaya si se quienes son. La escuela Grand Line, ¿verdad?- dijo Demalo a Luffy, aunque obviamente no esperaba una respuesta – Si, todos ustedes son estudiantes de allí… ese era mi antiguo colegio. Claro, antes de que me expulsaran y me enviaran al reformatorio por darle su merecido a ese idiota mocoso que se atrevió a quitarme el lugar en la fila del almuerzo. Pero hoy, por fin y después de tanto tiempo, parece que podre mater tres pájaros de un tiro. Me vengaré dé esa escuela de mierda , luego saciare cuentas con Franky..Pero primero, te hare pagar por todo el escándalo que has causado en mi noche de borrachera-

Cargo el revólver, que hizo un ligero sonido cuando estuvo listo. Puso el pulgar sobre el gatillo y empezó a ejercer presión.

-¡Boom, boom- grito Demalo justo en la cara de Luffy, que no dejaba de verlo desafiante. Que lo viera como quisiera, porque su cara seria lo último que sus ojos mirarían en esa vida - ¡Estas muer…!-

-¡NOO!- chillo una voz de mujer de manera tan penetrante que los oídos de Luffy y Demalo zumbaron. Era Hancock, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos, horrorizada de ver la forma en que Demalo tenía acorralado a Luffy. El criminal la miro con diversión, sujeto a Luffy por la camisa y lo levanto para que Hancock lo pudiese ver.

-¡SI, DULZURA, EL MORIRA PRIMERO! PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, QUE DESPUES DE EL, SIGUES TU Y MUY PRONTO LOS DOS SE REUNIRAN EN EL OTRO MUNDO!- exclamo Demalo, presionando el gatillo por completo.

Hancock sintió las piernas como fideos y cayó de rodillas, con los ojos y mejillas cubiertos en lágrimas y una expresión horrorizada. Pero de nuevo….no sucedió nada. Y no era Drip quien había fallado esta vez con el cumplimiento de su deber.

Era su revólver, viejo y oxidado, el que había negado a cumplir su acción…por que ya no tenía munición. Demalo haba desperdiciado la ultima en dispararle a Franky en el hombro.

Sintió que el estomago se le sumía de la decepción, y como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Franky era ahora quien lo apuntaba con su escopeta.

-¡Déjalo ir, a hare que esta hermosura te mande directo al infierno, Demalo- le pido Franky sin inmutarse. Tenia la camisa empapada de sangre, pero parecía estar en excelente estado a pesar de su herida.

Demalo lo volteó a ver ,pálido y sudoroso. El miedo era tan notorio en su rostro que era patético.

-¡Oi, ¿ que estan tan llenos de cera tus sucios oídos que no has escuchado lo que dije? ¡ Deja ir a mi amigo en este momento, maldito delincuente!- ordeno Franky de nuevo, más agresivo y acercando mas la escopeta a el rostro de Demalo. Su mano de inmediato dejo ir a Luffy, quien cayó al suelo y se coloco tras de Franky.

-¡Genial Franky, te dan un balazo y todavía sigues en pie! ¿Cómo lo haces?- admiro Luffy sorprendido mientras Hancock corría a él y lo abrazaba, aunque Luffy no le puso mucha atención.

-Es natural cuando uno es tan súper como yo– respondió Franky sin perder de vista a Demalo- Ahora, tu…tanto tiempo he esperado por este momento….-

-Espera, espera. ¡Con calma!, por favor no me hagas daño – suplico Demalo, sintiendo su estomago revolverse .

-Tú has hecho mucho daño a demasiada gente, me destrozas a golpes el cuerpo, amenazaste a mis amigos, intestaste aniquilar a un grupo de estudiantes…. ¿Y todavía te atreves a pedirme que no te haga daño? Eres el colmo del descaro, Demalo Estúpido Bastardo Black -Con un impulso, Franky puso su escopeta en posición, dispuesto a disparar y con el pulgar en el gatillo, justo como Demalo había hecho hacia unos momentos .

-No, por favor…Para, no dispares….te lo suplico Franky…- lloro Demalo.

Entre sollozos, vomito.

-Uggh, sabes….te iba a perdonar y dejar que te marcharas – dijo Franky asqueado – pero después de tan "lindo" espectáculo, he cambiado de opinión. Bye ,bye Demalo. Que sueñes con los angelitos-

Franky sonrió y apretó el gatillo. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Demalo , seguido por el ruido que este causo cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente a causa del terror.

-Jaja, el pobre diablo de verdad se ha espantado – rio Franky, recuperando su tono alegre y despreocupado .

-Franky, pero que ha pasado? Pensé que tu…- dijo Luffy confundido.

-¿Pensaste que en realidad le dispararía? No, yo no soy como él y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me convierta en un criminal. No lo vale. Ya fue suficiente con que dejar que me atara a esta bosque por tato tiempo…- dijo Franky – Además…se me olvido cargar la escopeta desde que salimos de la cabaña-

-Ohhh, ya veo. Shihihi, estuvo buenísima tu actuación, por un momento, hasta yo me asuste- suspiro Luffy, alegre de que su amigo no había hecho un grave error – Shihihi-

Franky rio con el por unos momentos, hasta que el dolor de su hombro lo hizo parar .Luffy ayudó a que se sentara junto a un árbol, lejos de Demalo Black. Hancock se había separado de Luffy y quedado atrás para darle a Black unas cuantas pastadas por haberse atrevido a casi darle un tiro a Luffy. Con cada patada, se escuchaba un ligero "esta es por atacar a mi amado" "esta es por casi matar a mi Luffy" "esta es por haberme asustado…"

-Por cierto Luffy, me debes una- le dijo Franky sonriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados – Casi tuve que sacrificar mis joyas familiares por venir a salvarte….En verdad que esa chica Robin no se anda con rodeos cuando te amenaza con algo….-

-¿Uh? – pregunto Luffy con curiosidad, pero Franky se quedo dormido, presa del cansancio y el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para rescatar a Luffy.

Minutos después, llegaron el resto de los amigos de Luffy. Todos tenían ligeros raspones y estaban cubiertos de tierra y mugre, pero no había nadie herido de seriedad aparte de Franky. Se miraron entre sí unos momentos, tratando de creer la realidad. ¿En realidad habían vencido a un grupo de criminales reconocidos por su salvajismo?

Pues sí, exactamente eso había hecho.

Todos sonrieron alegremente y rieron efusivamente. Aquello merecía una celebración, una fiesta.

¡Banzai por los héroes escolares! ¡Banzai por Franky , quien derrotó a Demalo! ¡Banzai por Robin y las joyas familiares ¡ ¡Banzai por haber salido con vida…!

Antes de poder seguir celebrando, todos sintieron como los agobiaba el cansancio ( y el alivio) y se desmayaron. Aquello había sido mucho estrés para una madrugada. Sus cerebros estaban ya al límite y debían reponerse de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se quedaron tirados , haciendo un círculo perfecto, en el que pronto comenzaron a roncar sonoramente. La ultima en quedarse dormida fue Robin , quien lo hizo principalmente para poder mantener un ojo vigilante en sus amigos.

Se mantuvo así hasta que llego el profesor Smoker unos cinco minutos después, y el profesor casi sufre un ataque de taquicardia de ver todo lo había ocurrido.

Luego , Robin cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, mientras Smoker rápidamente checaba el estado de salud de sus alumnos.

* * *

><p><strong>El proximo cap es el ultimo relacionado con el bosque y despues ya empieza otra aventura en una locacion distinta :D. Aun no se muy bien cual sera, pero las opciones que me llaman mas la atencion por el momento son un super mercado o una navidad encerrados en la escuela , ambas sugeridas por LNOops (:. Bueno,aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo, pero si quieren dar una opinion, son bienvenidos<br>**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	17. NAVIDAD ENCERRADA,PARTE 1

No, no. En serio, ¿Para que habían ido a la escuela en primer lugar ,si hoy era Navidad?.

Solo había clases hasta el medio día, el clima era perfecto para usarlo como excusa y los profesores estaban tan ansiosos de largarse de una buena vez a sus casas al igual o incluso más que sus alumnos, por lo que las clases eran un total y completo desastre.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar para llegar a casa! Mi abuelo y Ace han preparado la cena y ya quiero comerla!- comento Luffy a sus amigos, saboreando la comida en su mente.

-Pero si apenas son las doce de la tarde, Luffy- dijo Usopp después de revisar su reloj. Solo dos minutos más de esa cárcel que se hacia llamar escuela y podrían irse a sus hogares llenos de familiares y adornillos festivos que resultaban bastante costosos tomando en cuenta que solo se usaban una vez al año y el resto del tiempo acumulaban polvo guardados en una bolsa dentro del sótano, pero bueno….

-¿Y qué? En Navidad todo se vale, hasta aventar bolas de nieve a tus vecinos. Oh, que sorpresa le espera a la señora Dadan….Shihihi- Dijo Luffy con un toque de malicia.

Usopp, aunque igualmente entusiasmado por la cena , en realidad tenía una mayor emoción por los regalos que Papa Noel le llevaría esa noche. Su padre, a pesar de que el comportamiento de su hijo dejaba mucho que desear y no había exactamente un "angelito" ese año, también lo sorprendería con un presenté. Tal vez un videojuego nuevo, o una patineta motorizada…..!O que tal la edición de colección de su comic favorito, "Aventuras en Elbaf"!

Nami se encontraba en la misma situación, ya que por más que disfrutaba la compañía de su madre y hermana, debía admitir que lo que en realidad le alegraba la noche eran los regalos, a final de cuentas.

¡Pero Hey, regalos gratis son regalos gratis! Papa Noel en serio que era un tipo genial.

-Yo ansió escuchar las historias navideñas de mi madre y mi abuelo. Es sorprendente lo mucho que puede aprender de esta tradición – comentó Robin . Su abuelo, el erudito Clover, no era precisamente el sujeto más festivo de la ciudad, pero sin duda que sus relatos eran muy interesantes .

-Pero que planes tan mas complicados. Yo solo iré a mi casa y me dormiré todo el día. No hay mejor forma de pasar Navidad, si me lo preguntan- opino Zoro, imaginando que dificultarse la vida con cenas abundantes y engordantes y regalos que un anciano loco dejaba en tu casa era una perdida de tiempo. Sus padres, que siempre trabajaban incluso en días festivos, pensaban igual que su hijo.

-Maldito vago, no soportarías ni un minuto en el Bartaie en Navidad . Este día, Se pone más infestado que una colmena de avispas – dijo Sanji. Para él, Navidad era sinónimo de trabajo, comensales hambrientos y una fila interminable de platos sucios que lavar. Podía sonar difícil, pero para Sanji el simple hecho de que el Baratie tuviese tantos ingresos era razón suficiente para sentirse realizado en Navidad. Era como su regalo, se podría decir.

Zoro hizo caso omiso a la provocación de Sanji y puso los ojos en blanco.

El resto también ya tenía un plan de cómo pasaría el día festivo : Chopper la pasaria con Hiruluk y Kureha, la cual de seguro ya tenía reservada una buena dotación de alcohol para celebrar y brindar. Brook vería la maratón de programas navideños dirigidos por chicas muy guapas mientras tomaba ponche y era acompañado de toda su familia (todos igual de pervertidos que el).

Franky se dividiría el tiempo y pasaría la mitad de la Navidad con Tom, Iceburg y Kokoro y la otra mitad con sus amigos que vivían en el callejón

Planes sumamente distintos, pero excelentes bajo el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Ya casi, ya casi….!- repetía Usopp, mirando su reloj. En diez segundos sonaría la campana.

En tres, dos, uno…..

….

Pero no se escucho nada.

-¿Qué demonios? Maldita sea, de seguro la estúpida porquería se descompuso de nuevo- renegó el profesor Kid, quien también había estado más atento al reloj que a su clase -¡Pues como sea. Yo ya me largo. Feliz Navidad a todos y bla bla bla, espero que de regalo les den un cerebro para que ya no estén tan estúpidos !- dijo a sus alumnos con sorna mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del salón.

Más esta estaba cerrada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Miren chicos, por la ventana- anuncio Coby a todos en el salón. El paisaje que se veía a través de ella era nulo, porque era imposible de ver gracias a una enorme capa de nieve -¡Tal parece que ha habido una tormenta y cubrió a la escuela entera-

-¿Y sabes todo eso por tan solo mirarlo? – pregunto Nami preocupada pero a la vez creyendo que Coby solo se quería hacer el inteligente.

-Pues….si- respondió Coby tímidamente.

-Eres un raro, Coby- lo molestaron unos cuantos compañeros, los cuales empezaban a preocuparse de la gruesa capa de nieve que había cubierto la escuela. Uno de ellos, que resulto ser Buggy, se cuestiono como era posible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de la tormenta en el momento que ocurrió, y más si técnicamente había ocurrido bajo sus narices ( y sobre todo bajo su roja y gran nariz,penso Luffy con una risilla)

-¡DUH! Pues por que a diferencia del cuatro ojos, nosotros si tenemos cosas mas interesante que hacer en lugar de estar viendo el clima. Cosas como dormir o platicar de chismes - respondió Perona como si fuese obvio.

-¡Ah ,por supuesto! - la apoyó la mayoría.

-Y luego dicen que no son idiotas…. – suspiro Sanji negando con la cabeza y mirando a sus compañeros

Mientras ellos se cuestionaban y el profesor seguía intentando abrir la puerta y decía groserías que encajaban con la intensidad de su espíritu navideño., la voz de uno de los subdirectores se hizo audible en toda la escuela a travez de la bocina general , que consistía en un Den Den Mushi Gigante colocado en el centro del colegio

-Unos, dos , probando. ¿Me escuchan? ¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿HOOOOOLA….? Respondan si me escuchan. Mmmm, creo que no sirve este cachivache….-

-Borsalino, ¿Qué carajos haces?-

-Pues aquí, tratando de avisar de algo a los alumnos, pero creo que el Den Den Mushi de la bocina se descompuso porque nadie me responde….-

-¡No te responden por que este sistemas está diseñado solo para anunciar acontecimientos, no para iniciar conversaciones, idiota!-

-Qué raro, no entiendo la tecnología….

Kizaru y Akainu siguieron discutiendo por unos cinco minutos y los estudiantes, profesores y demás personal escolar tuvieron que escuchar la pelea, para su mala suerte.

-Y pensar que esos sujetos son nuestros sub directores….- dijo Nami a Robin

-Qué triste, ¿eh?- respondió Robin al mismo tiempo que Akainu por fin llego al colmo de su paciencia y arrebato el Den Den Mushi de las manos de Kizaru dispuesto a dar el las malas noticias.

-¡ATENCION, VANDALOS Y PROFESORES , POR ALGUNA CRUEL BROMA DEL DESTINO, LA ESCUELA ENTERA SE ENCUENTRA ENTERRADA POR UNA ENORME CAPA DE NIEVE Y HA OCASIOANDO QUE EL SISTEMA DE EMRGENCIA SE DISPARE . O EN OTRAS PALABRAS , PARA QUE SUS NEARDENTALES MENTES LO ENTIENDAN : ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN EL COLEGIO HASTA QUE LA POLICIA O LOS BOMBEROS VENGAN A RESCATARNOS, PERO QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO, POR QUE ESTO NO TOMARA MUCHO TIEMPO Y PODRAN REGRESAR CON LOS RESPONSABLES DE SU PATETCIA EXISTENCIA , ES DECIR SUS PADRES, PARA ANTES DEL ATARDECER….-

-Pero Sakazuki, pensé que Sengoku había dicho que ni los bomberos ni los policías trabajaban hoy por lo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí toda la Navidad y que les mentiríamos a laos alumnos para que no se enojaran…-

-¡CALLATE, BORSALINO! –

Se escuchó algo parecido a un puñetazo y la comunicación se corto.

Pero ya era tarde y los alumnos y profesores habían escuchado todo. Y cuando se dice todo, es TODO. Los niños de kínder que estaban en su salón en el último piso de la escuela, aun eran muy pequeños como para molestarse por los cambios bruscos de planes para cambio, los alumnos adolecentes, en especial el grupo de Luffy, estaban furiosos, indignados. En incluso llorando tanto de enojo….como porque querían a sus mamis.

-¿Me están diciendo…que tengo que pasar la Navidad con ustedes imbéciles…y para colmo dentro de la escuela?- pregunto Alvida, empezando a dar señas de una posible histeria. -¡Ni de broma! –

-¿Broma? Ni en tus más locos sueños, querrás decir. Ya tengo suficiente con verlos todos los días, y no pienso soportarlos en Navidad. Mocosos tontos y…..!Carajo, no puedo abrir la jodida puerta!- se desespero Kid, comenzando a golpear la inocente puerta con su puños.

Sus alumnos lo ignoraron, estaban muy enojados como para hacer caso a el berrinche de un hombre pelirrojo muy irritable de treinta años .

-¡Oh no! ¡No me darán mis regalos!- gritaron Nami y Usopp al mismo tiempo, antes de irse a una esquina a lamentarse.

-¡Oh no, no veré a las guapas presentadoras!- grito Brook, y se fue también a la esquina.

-¡Oh no, No veré a Doctorine ni a mi papa!- chillo Chopper , y se fue imitando a sus amigos

-Parece…que no habrá relatos interesantes esta Navidad- se acongojo Robin, mas ella paso de ir a la esquina a a lamentarse porque lo consideraba muy ridículo. Franky se había echado a llorar porque no vería ni a sus amigos ni a su familia y abrazo a Zoro, que se había quedado dormido desde que Kizaru empezó a hablar por la bocina escolar.

-¡Oi ,no sean llorones! ¡Que esto no es tan malo!- dijo Luffy sin entender por que sus amigos estaban tan tristes -¡Además, la Navidad no se trata de regalos o chicas guapas en la televisión, se trata de amistad y familia que….-

-Tampoco habrá cena de navidad- lo corto Sanji, quien fumaba para poder relajarse y hacer mas llevadera la situación

Luffy dejo de sonreír y vio a su amigo con ojos llorosos

-¿No habrá cena?- pregunto

-No, excepto tal vez un vaso de agua y un buen plato de comida pegajosa de la cafetería-

-¡Oh no!- lloro Luffy, y se fue, para variar un poco, a lamentarse a la esquina junto con sus amigos.

Y así, con muchos de los alumnos hechos un mar de lagrimas y una puerta siendo golpeada por un Kid que no sabía leer la palabra "JALE" escrita frente a sus ojos, es como comenzó aquel día de encierro en la escuela.

Un día que se llegaria a conocer como... "Navidad Encerrada".

* * *

><p><strong>!Aqui dejo este especial de Navidad. Seran solo dos o tres capitulo, y una vez que termine, subire el ultimo capitulo de la historia del bosque :D!<strong>

**!Gracias por leer y muchas felicidades a todos! !FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	18. NAVIDAD ENCERRADA, PARTE 2

Cosas sucedieron. No precisamente lindas, pero al menos fueron suficientes para salir del asqueroso salón, el cual empezaba a oler a humanidad.

El profesor Kid tuvo que ser sacado casi con camisa de fuerza, y el profesor Law decidió que ya estaba harto de sus quejas y le propino un poco de anestesia antigua: un buen golpe justo en la cabeza con un trozo de madera ( pero dado a que carecía de uno en ese momento, tuvo que usar un enorme diccionario . Y el resultado fue igual o incluso más efectivo)

-Procesos médicos rutinarios- dijo Law a los estudiantes que veían al noqueado profesor pelirrojo -No hay de qué preocuparse, que estará bien. Solo tendrá una fuerte migraña , y tal vez una herida de quince puntos en la nuca. Nada serio, pues….-

-Eso no nos importa. Solo nos alegramos de que por fin haya cerrado la bocaza- dijo Zoro indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si- acordaron todos, con tono de alivio -¡Gracias profesor Law!-

-Un placer- respondió el profesor Law sombríamente. Se trono los nudillos, entumidos por el frio que empezaba a colarse dentro de la escuela, e indico a los alumnos que debían seguirlo hasta la cafetería.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- inquirió Buggy, teniendo un impulso rebelde naciendo en su interior. En su mente inmadura y taruga, empezaba a funcionar los engranes de una gran idea: Al diablo con obedecer a los profesores o cualquier otro adulto, ¡los estudiantes deberían aprovechar que estaban encerrados con viejos ( o viejas) friolentos y cansados y adueñarse de la escuela! . Era Navidad y tenia derecho a divertirse, ¿no? -¡Estudiantes navideños al poder. Oohhh Siiii!-

El impulso se enfrió, literalmente, al ver que todos lo veían con extrañeza. Otros no tan discretos ya se estaban burlando mientras lo señalaban con el dedo índice (Luffy y Usopp, por ejemplo) y decían cosas como :"El payaso se ha vuelto loco, regrésenlo al circo"

-Carajo, ya va a empezar este imbécil con sus babosadas …. Que alguien le dé su medicamento o lo que sea, pero hagan que se calle de una buena vez – suspiro Alvida, cubriéndose la cara como si fingiera que no conocía a Buggy.

-Buggy, tal vez también te hace falta un poco de anestesia antigua – sugirió el profesor Law tranquilamente tomando de nuevo el diccionario, pero con una sonrisa un poco macabra que le puso al joven de nariz roja la piel de gallina.

-¡Sí! ¡Anestesia, anestesia, anestesia!-

-Tú cállate, Luffy- interrumpió Nami, aunque en el fondo no estaba en tan desacuerdo con su amigo.

Mas ningún golpe de diccionario directo en la cabeza fue necesario, porque Buggy ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado ( y avergonzado) como para seguir con sus impulsos rebeldes que solían surgirle en Navidad.

-De acuerdo. Entonces aprisa y vayan a la cafetería, que ya saben cómo se pone Akainu cuando llegan tarde… - ordeno el profesor Law, y la imagen del subdirector le hizo recordar cuanto anhelaba estar en su casa frente al fuego tomando chocolate caliente y como este escenario contrastaba con su realidad actual: una fría escuela llena de mocosos, viejos, y hasta una cabra.

Los estudiantes salieron disparados, empujándose a manera de juego en el camino y gritando como si huyeran de un incendio. Uno incluso, un chico llamado Luffy, no soporto la tentación de jalar la alarma de incendios y disparar las regaderas de emergencia.

Y estas también se activaron en el salón donde ya hacia el profesor de anatomía y su inconsciente compañero pelirrojo.

Feliz Navidad, Trafalgar Law.

* * *

><p>Akainu tenía frio, y su chaqueta se había extraviado misteriosamente en la mañana (o al menos esa era su explicación, porque en realidad la había olvidado en su casa pero por su extraña visión del honor, le daba vergüenza admitir su descuido). Le temblaban las manos y los pies, sus dientes tiritaban cual maraca y se escuchaba con atención, hasta tenían cierto ritmo.<p>

-Pero esto no me detendrá… - carraspeo entre dientes, sujetando fuertemente el micrófono en su mano y acercándolo a su rostro. Ahora que ya todos los vándalos que eran sus alumnos estaban la cafetería, Akainu era capaz de dictar lo que se llevaría a cabo mientras estuviesen encerrados en el colegio.

-¡El Perro Rojo va a cantar! Que cante unos villancicos, o el Sake de Binks versión Navidad, ese remix con cascabeles y tonos melosos…- dijo Luffy a sus amigos muy contento, aplaudiendo fuertemente. Iba a empezar a chiflar, pero Robin le dijo que era más probable que la profesora Bonney se volviese vegetariana a aquel el subdirector Akainu hiciese el idiota frente a toda la escuela y cantara villancicos.

-¡Bu, que fraude!- renegó Luffy decepcionado –Yo quería escuchar el sake de Binks versión Navidad….-

Akainu se aclaro la garganta y su voz, fuerte y grave como el golpe de un martillo, se hizo audible en la cafetería:

-¡Primero que nada, pequeñas escorias, permítanme recordarles que esto es un instituto, no una guardería . Así que a aquellos de corazón débil y lágrima fácil que ni se les ocurra venir llorando en busca de consuelo. Para eso están sus madres y nosotros, gracias al cielo , no lo somos. !Somos sus profesores!. Por lo que aguántense y no se quejen….!Oi, tu, mocoso, ¿Qué no has oído lo que acabo de decir? ¡Nada de lloriqueos!- rugió Akainu, dirigiéndose a un estudiante sentado en una de las mesas cercanas.

-Pe…pero yo quiero a mi mami….- respondió el estudiante, secándose las lagrimas con la empapada manga de su sueter.

-¡Cállate, llorón! Que patético eres…. ¡¿Qué edad crees que tienes, cinco años?-

-S….si-

-Oh…cierto- dijo Akainu, con voz un poco más suave al darse cuenta que en aquella mesa estaban sentados los pequeños del jardin de infancia, con la profesora Makino tratando de calmarlos. -¡En todo caso, compórtate niñato!- prosiguió Akainu recuperando su severidad habitual–.En segundo lugar, les aviso que Kizaru fue útil por una vez en su vida y fue lo suficientemente consiente para prever esta situación y comprar comida para cenar….!-

Aplausos y gritos de alegria estallaron entre los estudiantes. Bonney suspiro aliviada e hizo un gesto de victoria con su brazo. Luffy aulló emocionando y abrazo a Zoro, quien solo lo soporto por que tenía mucho frio como para quitárselo de encima.

-…pero el idiota no se fijo en que la fecha de caducidad de toda la comida ya estaba pasada!- completo Akainu , y ver los rostros decepcionados de tanto profesores y alumnos le hizo sonreír un poco. !Eso se merecían por ser tan odiosos! –Aplausos a Kizaru, por su ineptitud-

-Uh, que halagador. No ha sido nada, en serio…- agradeció Kizaru levantándose y haciendo reverencia a su público de alumnos y maestros que lo miraban con furia. Un estudiante de preescolar enojado le arrojo una bola de papel en la cara y le saco la lengua, llamándolo "mono tonto".

-Pero que publico, que publico….- dijo Kizaru tomando asiento.

-¡Sin embargo, hay suficientes latas de sopa de Den Den Mushi como para sobrevivir la noche, así que no entren en pánico, vándalos, que no morirán de hambre!-continuo Akainu, agradeciendo en su mente que en su oficina tenía un delicioso paquete de comida congelada esperándolo. El no tendría por qué probar esa espesa, pegajosa, olorosa y misteriosa sopa verde que parecía….cosas muy asquerosas que era mejor no nombrarlas.

Luffy se alegro un poco al escuchar esa noticia, ya que al menos tendría algo que comer esa noche , pero tanto sus amigos como la mayoría de sus compañeros preferían quedarse con el hambre. La sopa de Den Den Mushi era un platillo que solo los valientes, estupidos o personas que habian perdido el sentido del gusto eran capacez de tomar sin al menos sentir ganas de vomitar.

-Saben….si te tapas la nariz, cierras lo ojos e imaginas que estas tomado caldo de pollo, la sopa no sabe no tan mal. Créanme, una vez lo intente y me llego a gustar un poco - dijo Usopp con optimismo. Y eso era , obviamente, una gran mentira.

-Genial, entonces te regalaré la mía- dijo Sanji.

-Digo lo mismo que el curvicejas- comentó Zoro rápidamente.

-Mi sopa será toda tuya, narizón- agrego Franky , apretando la mano de Usopp como si fuesen dos empresarios cerrando un trato.

- También puedes tener la mía. Eres valiente, Usopp- admiro Chopper .

-Yo nunca regalo nada, pero esta vez hare una excepción – agrego Nami guiñando un ojo –Y no acepto devoluciones, Usopp-

-¡OI, no sean gandallas. Se aprovechan de mi amabilidad!- replico Usopp, deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada y no haber tratado de levantar el casi nulo espíritu navideño en sus amigos .Los únicos que se negaron a renunciar a la sopa una vez que se les entregasen fueron Luffy y Robin.

En la parte superior de la cafetería, que se ponía cada vez mas fría con cada segundo que pasaba, Akainu exigió orden y prosiguió con su último anuncio. Temblaba tanto que a Law le pareció que el subdirector sufría un ataque epiléptico, aunque también parecía como si hubiese pisado un cable de alta tensión. En ambos casos, lucia bastante cómico.

-¡Ahora si, por ultimo : dado a que un idiota de ustedes se le ocurrió jalar la alarma e iniciar las regaderas contra incendios, las mantas y cobijas que teníamos guardadas en el almacén se han empapado y tendremos que esperar a que se sequen. Lo cual tomare entre unas…cinco o seis horas, a causa del clima!-

-¡Wow, bien hecho Luffy!- le reclamo Usopp en voz baja dándole un codazo en las costillas, a lo cual Luffy respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Por lo demás, ya saben- grito Akainu - : no griten, no corran, no fumen, no salgan de la cafetería sin permiso, no hablen, no jueguen, no se quejen, no beban….-

-…no respiren, no piensen, no existan- decía Luffy, imitando la voz del subdirector, haciendo reír un poco a sus amigos.

-….y lo más importante: No me molesten o hare de su linda navidad un recuerdo que desearan enterrar por siempre en sus memorias! Bueno, ahora si eso fue todo. En este momento, los profesores Smoker y Capone les entregaran sus latas de sopa. ¡Una por estudiante, y nada más! Así que les recomiendo que la guarden y la aprovechen…. ¡y sí, eso va para ti, Monkey D.! —

-¡Todo yo!- respondió Luffy ofendido.

Los dos profesores mencionados empezaron a repartir la comida de mala gana. Bonney trato de engañarlos y hacerse con tres latas de sopa para ella , pero ni Smoker ni Capone cayeron en su trampa ni por un segundo.

-Tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo- le susurro Capone una vez que Smoker se había alejado -¿Qué te parecen dos mil berries por cada lata extra?-

-!Estas estúpido!- bufo Bonney, sonriendo burlonamente y sin creer el precio que Capone le proponía por una misara lata de sopa viscosa y de mala calidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, sería lo único que habría de comer hasta que los ineptos bomberos o policías llegaran a rescatarlos…

- Carajo, está bien tu ganas, maldito tacaño- Se resigno Bonney -….!Pero solo te doy quinientas!-

* * *

><p>-¡Ya quiero que sea de noche y venga Santa Claus! Ojala me traiga el barco pirata que le pedí!- dijo Luffy frotando sus manos para tratar de hacerlas entrar en calor. A su punto de vista, se había comportado lo suficientemente bien en el año como para recibir su obsequio deseado: un hermoso modelo a escala de un barco pirata dentro de una botella.<p>

La parte de la botella a Luffy le parecía incoherente. ¿Cómo iba a navegar su mini barco si este estaba encerrado? Pero estaba bien, porque la botella era de vidrio y podría ser rota fácilmente.

-Luffy, no seas infantil. El no vendrá. Digo ¿quien en su sano juicio vendría al colegio por voluntad propia?- le espeto Zoro, bostezando.

-Eehh… ¿Kuma y Robin?- adivino Luffy

-Mm, cierto – concorde Zoro.

Robin los miro con reproche, dando entender a los dos muchachos que o cambiaban el tema o mejor se iban preparando para un problema.

-Como sea. Yo no me haría ilusiones, Luffy – concluyo Zoro enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos para dormir un rato.

-¡Vendrá, estoy seguro! – dijo Luffy sin desalentarse -¡Tan seguro como que fui yo quien puso una aguja en el asiento del profesor Smoker en la clase de ayer!-

-¿!QUE TU QUE! ?- gruño una voz a sus espaldas. Luffy se dio media vuelta lentamente solo para encontrase con la figura imponente de Smoker, quien sostenía la caja llena de latas de sopa. Por la expresión de su rostro y la forma tan rápida en la que fumaba, se podrá decir que estaba muy enojado.

-Oops…- mustio Luffy, dando a Smoker una sonrisa inocente que buscaba apaciguarlo– Fue solo una bromilla…Shihihi, no se enoje, humitos. ¡Que es Navidad! Je, je…je...!Oh no, debo ir al baño, ahora vuelvo!- se excuso velozmente Luffy para salir huyendo del enojado profesor.

Los demás sombreros de paja actuaron como si no hubiesen escuchado nada y empezaron a silbar desentendidos.

-No saben cómo me desesperan, todos ustedes – comento Smoker, dándoles de mala forma sus respectivas latas de sopa.

Mientras tanto, Luffy decidió pasearse de mesa en mesa y así evitar a Smoker lo más que pudiese. Tal vez si se sentaba con sus demás compañeros por un rato, podría despistarlo. Fue en ese momento, que su estomago soltó un gruñido temblorin, indicándole a Luffy que tenía hambre.

¡Hora de ir por su lata y comer esa sopa viscosa , verde y espesa! _Yum,yum_. O tal vez seria mejor decir _Den Den_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que este especial de Navidad ( muy atrasado XD) sea de su agrado.<strong>

**!Tambien a agradezco a LNOops, NaMii HeartPhilia y girl-hatake95 por sus reviews :D!**

**!Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. NAVIDAD ENCERRADA, PARTE 3

**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>El tour de mesas de Luffy empezó en un lugar loco y deschavetado llamado "Mesa donde estaba Buggy y su banda". Luffy se sentó con ellos porque…bueno, ni él lo sabía muy bien. Aunque tal vez la razón fue que Alvida le ofreció su sopa de Den Den Mushi a cambio de sentarse junto a ella. Un trato muy simple de cumplir, había razonado Luffy.<p>

-¡Oh si, esta sopa me encanta!- exclamo Luffy empezando a dar sorbos gigantescos a la lata. Cuando termino, soltó un eructo ruidoso mientras unas ligera líneas de sopa verde bajaban de su boca hasta su barbilla - ¡Mmm, sabe como a pollo. Creo que me tomare una más!-

-Ugh, y yo creo que voy a vomitar – gimió Mohij, cubriendose la boca con una mano. Pero ver comer a Luffy le resulto muy asqueroso y tuvo que salir corriendo al bote de basura mas cercano.

-Bueno, al menos el idiota tuvo la decencia de no hacer su batidero aquí – remarco Alvida aliviada. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luffy y le echo una mirada coqueta que el muchacho ni noto – Luffy, déjame decirte que en esta época del año te ves muy apuesto-

-Ah, no. Yo ya no juego a las apuestas desde que perdí el automóvil de mi abuelo en una partido de cartas contra la cabra del director. Esa cabra sí que sabe jugar al póquer….-

-Eres un tonto, pero aun así me agradas…mucho – dijo Alvida con voz suave, aunque debía admitir que prefería a Luffy si este no abría su estúpida boca para decir sus incoherencias. Alvida aprovecho la situacion y puso un muérdago por encima de ambos con picardía

-Maldita sea– murmuro Cabaji con desaprobación y adivinando lo que su amiga tenía en mente – ¿No puedes ir a ligarte a ese inepto en privado, Alvida? Créeme que no quiero ver sus melosos coqueteos ni sus besucones. Creo que también ya me dieron ganas de vomitar.-

Alvida retiro bruscamente el brazo que tenía alrededor de Luffy y con golpeo fuertemente la mesa. Luego agarro a Cabaji por la camisa y lo acerca a ella con tanta fuerza como pudo.

-Si tanto te molesta, lárgate tu de aquí. Pero no te atrevas a interrumpirnos a Luffy y a mí de nuevo. ¿!ESTA CLARO! ?-

-S…si, señora-

-Bien, así me gusta. Ahora Luffy, en donde nos queda….-

Pero Luffy ya se había marchado, llevándose con él todas las latas de sopa Den Den Mushi. Tal parecía, que Alvida debía buscar a alguien más para besar bajo el muérdago, y la persona que justo en ese momento que estaba bajo la pequeña planta era Buggy, que seguía absortó en su idea de una rebelión navideña.

-Yo creo que no – murmuró la chica con negación, arrojando el muérdago en el mismo bote de basura que había utilizado Mohji.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes victimas…..es decir, los siguientes escogidos por Luffy para disfrutar de su compañía fueron Mihawk y Kuma. Aquellos dos no hablaban casi nada, pero al menos Luffy podia robarles sus latas de sopa sin ninguna dificultad. Mihawk se esforzaba por ignorarlo, esperando que asi tal vez entendiera la indirecta de que no era muy bienvenido y se largara,pero pronto descubrió que Luffy era inmune a las indirectas y al sarcasmo.<p>

-Y luego me puse loco y jale las alarmas de incendios. Ja , fue muy divertido, aunque creo que tal vez no debería estar contando esto a todo el mundo y será mejor que ya cierre la boca. Oye ,ojos de halcón, ¿Por qué me miras así? Ah, ya se, has de querer jugar a una competencia de a ver quien pestañea primero. Pues vale, a la de tres comenzamos. Una , dos ….-

-Tengo una mejor idea – le espeto Mihawk – Que te parece si te largas a la cuenta de tres y no regresas por lo que resta del día.-

-Ja, que coincidencia, mi abuelo siempre quiere jugar eso conmigo en las mañanas. No es mi juego preferido, pero si es lo que deseas….está bien. ¿Oh , pero antes me podría contar Kuma un cuento?- pidió Luffy, notando el libro que su enorme compañero leía con tanta concentración -Que sea uno de navidad, para que coincida con la ocasión-

-Kuma no está leyendo cuentos, tarado, está estudiando filosofía avanzada de lectores experimentados – explico Mihawk cruzando los brazos.

-Wow, ese es un título muy largo para un cuento navideño , pero suena entretenido. ¡Quiero escuchar la historia! -

Luffy se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas , dando la espalda a Mihawk y esperando con ojos ansiosos a que Kuma empezara con el relato.

-Hay que ser subnormal…- suspiro Mihawk, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de Luffy .Tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa. Lo levanto y de una fuerte patada en el trasero lo mando volando hacia otro lugar . En realidad solo lo avento como a una distancia de dos metros, pero fue suficiente para que Luffy encontrara alguien mas a quien molestar y se olvidara por completo de "ojos de halcón" y del cuento navideño de Kuma.

-Listo, se ha ido. ¿Puedes creer que ese sujeto en realidad creía que estabas leyendo cuentos….-

En ese momento, el libro que Kuma sostenía en las manos resbalo, dejando al descubierto paginas llenas de dibujos con personas comiendo pavo y abriendo regalos cubiertos con hermosos adornos. Mihawk miro con incredulidad a Kuma.

-¿Qué? – dijo el segundo – Son relatos muy entretenidos….-

* * *

><p>-Genial… ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Luffy a Kuro mientras veia con curiosidad como Jango y Fullbody parecían estar sufriendo ataques epilepcticos en las manos y piernas<p>

-Practicando el Cascanueces, para bailarlo y enfrentar a los mocosos llorones de kínder.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Luffy, confundido

-Pues porque estos dos son capaces de besarle el trasero al oficial Magellan si la profesora Hina se los pidiera. Son patéticos, hasta vergüenza me da mirarlos- respondió Kuro enojado , como si el fuese quien bailara frente a niños y niñas de cinco años.

-Ah, ya veo. Por un segundo pensé que les estaban dando calambres en la piernas y tenían los zapatos llenos de hormigas- dijo Luffy, pensando que aquel baile era de lo mas entretenido.

-Si , si. Bueno, ahora que eso quedo explicado, lárgate de aquí, Luffy. Estoy muy ocupado y haces que pierda la concentración- le ordeno Kuro , chasqueando los dedos para apresurar a Luffy.

-¿Ocupado? Si me dices que haces, mi ire . Si no, pues no – respondió Luffy riendo y creyendo que era muy listo.

-Me sorprende la elocuencia de tus palabras – se burlo Kuro. Luego recordó que Luffy no entendía este tipo de burlas , y que por el contrario, se las tomaba en serio. Despues de considerar que Luffy en realidad no se iria de allli, Kuro termino por contarle lo que tenia planeado hacer. De todas formas, Luffy de seguro no comprendería nada y lo olvidaría en cuestión de minutos, por lo que no habia riesgo. –Si tanto te urge saber, estoy tratando de buscar una forma de cómo salir de esta maldita escuela. Escalar por la chimenea en el cuarto del conserje hasta ahora es mi mejor opción. Listo, ya te dije lo que querias oir, ahora cumple tu parte del trato y vete…-

-¡Oi, no puedes hacer eso!. Si bloqueas la chimenea , ¿Cómo se supones que Santa Claus baje a dar los regalos?- inquirió Luffy, preocupado casi hasta el punto de ponerse histérico

Kuro lo miro con el ceño fruncido y boquiabierto. Al incio pensó que Luffy estaba solo haciendo de broma el comentario de Santa Claus, pero la preocupacion del muchacho no podia ser mas genuina.

-¿En serio crees en Santa Claus?- pregunto Kuro con sorna.

-¡Claro que sí! – afirmo Luffy muy orgulloso -¡Y hasta le dejo galletas y un vaso con leche para que recupere fuerzas y siga con su trabajo….. y también sirve que deja mejores regalos, Shihihi!-

-En serio que eres un iluso de lo peor. Pero supongo que tu fantasía es lo mejor que tu mente puede suponer ante esa gran mentira que nuestros padres nos dicen todos los años-

-Eh, no entendí ¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso sugieres que Santa no es real? Pfff, Shihihi, en mi vida había escuchado tal insensatez, aunque no se que signifique esa palabra- se burlo Luffy, carcajeando y señalando a Kuro como si fuese un tonto que habia hecho el peor ridículo publico posible. Despues,Luffy se fue de allí, aun riendo y repitiendo "insesatez " multiples veces

Pero el que rio al ultimo fue Kuro, literalmente. Casi sentía lastima por Luffy y la enorme decepción que este se llevaría cuando se despertase en la mañana sin ningún regalo a la vista y se enterase de la cruda verdad.

Luego, Kuro se encogió de hombros y pensó que eso no era su problema, por lo que se desligo por completo de aquel asunto y prosiguió con su plan de cómo salir de la escuela.

* * *

><p>La única razón por la que Crocodile soportaba los parloteos incesables de Luffy era por que : o escuchaba los balbuceos del sombrero de paja , o prestaba atención a la loca de Golden Week, quien no dejaba de molestarlo e insistirle que se comiera una galleta de arroz navideña.<p>

-Shihi, ¿puedes creerlo? _"Santa Claus es de ilusos"._ Ja, que babosada , es para morirse de risa, y lo peor es que Kuro lo decía en serio- platicaba Luffy, con la barriga adolorida de tanto reir y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo único que será para morirse será tu existencia si no dejas de reírte. En este momento- respondió Crocidle seriamente , sintiendo que Luffy se estaba poniendo incluso mas insoportable que la misma Golden Week. Bueno, tal vez aun no llegaba a ese extremo… pero no tardaría mucho mas para que acabara con su paciencia.

-Vamos Croc, aliviánate. Deja que el espíritu navideño caliente la fría sangre de tu corazón. Shihi, ya sabes, sangre fría…Shihi, porque era un cocodrilo – bromeo Luffy, picándose la nariz y dando codazos a su compañero.

- No me da nada de gracia, y ni se te ocurra llamarme _Croc_ de nuevo. Es tu primera y última advertencia-

-¿Por qué te molesta? Si así te llaman todos. A tus espaldas, claro….,Oh caray, ¿dije eso en voz alta?- Luffy trato de rectificar su error, y rápidamente cambio el tema de conversación –Eh, si…como iba diciendo….!Oh, claro! La navidad es genial, no lo crees ,Croc…odile. Digo, la familia unida, los villancicos . Hasta el olor a recalentado que infesta la casa durante una semana.-

-Ja, eso es lo de menos. En la navidad lo único que importa son los regalos. Y entre mas calidad tengan, mejor- desmintió Crocodile de manera tan convincente que Luffy casi se llega a creer que los regalos en realidad eran lo que mas importaba.

-Un momento, si te gustan los regalos….!Eso quiere decir que tu si crees en Santa Claus, al igual que yo!- razono Luffy, eufórico .

-Si existe o no, eso no me importa. Con que yo reciba mis tributos…digo, mis regalos de manera puntual, me doy por bien servido. Aunque, yo no suelo regalar NADA A NADIE, para ser honesto- confeso Crocodile, pensando que cualquiera capaz de gastar dinero en algo que no fuese para uno mismo, o era un millonario que ya no tenia en que gastar su fortuna o era un pobre imbécil. Y claro que la segunda opción le parecía la descripción mas correcta.

-¿No le regalas nada ni a tus padres?- le preguntó Luffy sin poder contener su asombro.

-Mucho menos a mis padres-

-¿Ni a tus amigos?-

-Es una jodida broma, ¿verdad?-

Luffy negó con la cabeza rápidamente, salpicando gotas de sopa por todos lados. Tuvo suerte que ninguna cayera sobre la ropa de Crocodile, o hubiese terminado con un brazo roto, si bien le iba.

-¡No,no,no! Crocodile ya veo porque eres tan amargado : no sabes apreciar el verdarero siginifcado de la navidad! Eso…y además eres un lagarto tacaño, sin ofender. Debes cambiar tus modos y dar generosidad a TODO el mundo, o cuando menos a una sola persona. ¡Hazlo o los espiritus te vendrán a visitar en la noche!- le pidió Luffy, con los ojos saltones y voz misteriosa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo. Luffy movía las manos como si estuviera realizando un hechizo mágico, y unos cuantos lo veían con preocupación y le preguntaban si se sentía bien.

-Luffy, en serio, deja de leer tantas historias. Te pudren el cerebro, cosa no muy difícil en una mente que ya estaba arruinado desde el nacimiento- dijo Crocodile, riendo cruelmente.

Luffy entonces por fin ( _gracias al cielo)_ se levanto de la mesa y se fue ,caminando de espaldas y murmurando a Crocodile que lo visitarian los tres espiritus de la navidad.

-Al fin, creí que nunca se iría. Tal vez ahora pueda encontrar algo de paz….- dijo Crocodile, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Pero cierto es que lo bueno nunca dura, y despues de tres segundos de que Luffy se marchara, llego para suplantarlo nada menos que la chica pintora de sombrero rosa y chapas coloradas

-Crocodile, galleta- lo sorprendió Golden Week, metiendo una galleta de arroz con un dibujo glaseado de un árbol de navidad en su boca. Crocodile no tuvo mas opción que comerla . Como odiaba esas galletas de arroz.

-La comiste, así que te gusto. Toma otra, sin pena, que tengo una bolsa repleta de ellas- dijo Golden Week, y para desgracia de Crocodile eso resulto ser cierto :Golden Week tenia una bolsa de plastico enorme , como minimo de cinco kilos de puras y crujientes galletas .

-Odio mi vida…- suspiro Crocodile , mientras Golden Week volvia a darle otra galleta, esta vez con un dibujo de un reno jalando el trineo repleto de regalos y un Santa Claus muy gordo riendo _"Hohoho, feliz Navidad"!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!Gracias por leer y comentar :D!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
